Beloved lie
by Nights2dreams
Summary: A freshman silver haired book writer finds himself six feet deep when his story gets mistakenly swapped in with the school's newspaper, who then edits his story to make it look like the most popular student is gay. Afraid to tell anyone at the thought of being judged for a lie this big, he keeps this to himself but what happens when that student has to live with him? Sonilver Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**I never would have thought all the events leading to this day where the outcome of a little white lie and the biggest mistake I've ever made. Your probably asking questions now as to how this came to be, though I ask myself the same thing each time I look in the mirror, neglecting what it means to smile. Regardless I think we should start at the beginning...**_

Part 1 - Crush or to be Crushed ?

Laying my elbows at my desk I watched him, chewing on the eraser tip of a number 2 pencil, probably trying to answer a problem he didn't know as ushall; most jocks are like that at this school. Yet I had sympathy for him and his gorgeous cobalt body, so I edge myself over his shoulder, looking over his paper.  
"The answer is the letter E on problem 6 and the answer for problem 4 is B," I whispered in his ear causing him to quickly turn his head, his face just inches apart from mine. At first he raised an eyebrow looking at me with confused emerald eyes but got the picture returning back to his test. I smiled doing the same although I'd already finalized my tests ahead of the class.  
" Mister Silver !" Instantly I looked to my annunciator who had been standing over my desk with ruler in hand. _**'Crap its the substitute...'**_  
"So you think this is funny cheating on another students paper I see, well not in my class you don't young man ! take it outside and come back after school to finish your test !" she pronounced almost ready to smack the piece of wood into my head, I knew she wanted to but I got up before she had her chance. _**'I bet she's a woodo... Wait why am I thinking that ?...'  
**_

Outside of the room I took out my pocket note pad and pencil, writing down one of many fantasy's I had of him. _**'Sonic... No wonder they call him that, he's on almost every team in school... hmm... I bet that's not his real name..' **_  
Before I knew it the bell rang and everyone rushed out of class almost running over me in the process. _**'Wow, thanks a lot everyone...'**_  
"Hey you ok ?"  
"Yeah I'm okay" I said not knowing who I was talking to but as I looked over me I saw Sonic's hand reaching out to me. _**'Oh Snap its him, pinch me now I must be dreaming..'**_  
"No wait, sure," I reclaimed taking his hand as he helped me up.  
"Sorry Miss Briggs kicked you out of class because of me.." he frowned putting one of his hands behind his head.  
"Don't worry about it, if it wasn't now it would be later," I assured him hoping he'd smile again, which he did.  
" I ow you one Silver, thank you" he remarked heading off to class. _**' aww, nothing can ruin this moment... or so I thought '**_  
"Sonikku !" Shouted a high pitched, pink hedgie as she chased after sonic. _**' Dam you Pinky that's my man ! so what if people say you and Sonic may be dating, one way or another he will be mine...'**_


	2. Chapter 2

So you decided to continue reading I see... Lets continue are story but fast forward past the boring parts..

Part 2- Ruomers

"Good morning people of book club," I Remarked walking into an almost emtey room; the only one there being a purple cat named Blaze, Aka my best friend. 'no one new as always.. dam why'd they have to make a show about glee club...'  
"Good morning Silver," She replied but paused reading the look on my face.  
"Are you ok Silver ? You look kinda down ?.." She said more concerned.  
"I don't know Blaze, I come in here everyday and well-"  
"You wished he was here.. Don't you ?" she interrupted giving one of her half smiles.' yeah she know my secret, what you didn't think I'd tell her ?'  
"You know that's never going to happen, He probably thinks reading and writing is boring.." I sighed taking my seat but yet she wasn't satisfied.  
"You never know Silver, anything can change but you have to step up to see if it happens," She inquired, patting my back and smiling it off. 'your right Blaze but I'm not sure if I can take that step without being burned'. I shrugged it off, looking over my shoulder at her.  
"So can I read your newest one ?" she asked giving kitty eyes.  
"Fine" I replied handing her my pocket note pad, watching as she read into all of my little fantasy's.  
"Aww there always so adorable and funny Silver, you should write this into a full time book or something," she remarked making my face go red.  
"You know I can't do that ! if people read that they'd think Sonic is gay and as far as I know he's not !" I said taking the note pad from her. 'sometimes I just don't like your sarcasm'

The final bell rang and me and Blaze when are different ways. 'finally school's out for today !... wait.. where is everybody...?"  
"Well if it isn't homo," came a deep voice from behind me 'please god not him...'  
I turned to face my company and like I feared it was the schools bully, Shadow.  
"S-shadow what an unexpected surprise, ? did I miss your birth day or something, aww well look at the time I better be going " I stuttered making a break for it but was cot by the back of my collar unable to escape.  
"Play times over Silver," he glared as he slammed my head into the lockers.  
"Stop it ! That hurts !" I screeched trying to get loose from his grit but with no eval.  
"Your such a baby, if you were a real man you'd fight back !" I laughed as his fists now contacted with my eye, knocking me onto the ground. 'Someone help me now if not ever...'  
"Leave him alone !" declared Sonic as he jump kicked Shadow square into the face but not knocking him down.  
"Of all places to be hedgehog !" Shadow growled as he was inches away from Sonic almost ready to fight back but diddn't, leaving. 'thank you god !'  
"you ok Silver ?" I asked helping me back up. I wished I could see him better but I couldn't being that one of my eyes swelled up.  
"n-yeah... I'll be fine" I lied biting my lower lip.  
"You don't look ok.. let me walk you home so I know you don't get into anymore trouble," 'I think I'll die happy now.. no wait I need to be walked home first'  
"Alright if its ok by you," I smiled as he walked me through the halls. 'could this get any better-' snapped out of thought I knocked into one of the newspaper boys, causing his papers to fall everywhere.  
"Ohh I'm so sorry !" I said helping him pick up his papers, Sonic also helping me pick them up as well.  
"It's ok, I shouldn't have ran into you" he said gathering his papers, unknown to me that I mistakenly dropped my note pad in the papers.  
"Well thanks for helping me pick up, bye now" he said taking his papers to the news room.  
"Well he looked like he was in a hurry.."  
"Yeah I heard that tomorrows the last day to get a school news paper before the school cuts the news crew do to budget cuts"  
" Really ?" he asked looking back at me.  
"Yep, said so in today's paper.. Didn't you read that ?"  
" Ohh yeah.. must of slipped my mind" he said scratching the back of his head.  
"Well we better be going now should we,"  
"Alright," and with that me and Sonic walked back to my place but on the time being in the news room the editers looked over some of the papers till a note pad cot their eye and a new story never ment to be published..


	3. Chapter 3

Now you hooked ? you can't even begin to imagine whats in store for here on out and neither could I as it turns out to be..

Parts 3- The lie

'I can't believe he's escorting me home,' I thought like a giddy school girl but I kept my cool hoping that I wouldn't ruin it. 'I hope he knows where he's going... then again I don't mind being lost with him.. Hehe dirty thoughts'.  
"Your house is straight ahead isn't it ?" He asked pointing across the street to the block I lived on.  
"Yep that's the block" I smiled but then noticed the time on the walk light and the traffic waiting to drive by.  
"Aww, we won't make it in time.." I frowned, thinking what my mom would say when I got home late but was cut off thought by Sonic grabbing my arm.  
"Not if I can't help it,"  
"But we won't make it in time !"  
"Trust me we will," He smirked shifting as he ran through the line of cars, dodging every one of them; almost dragging me in the process.  
"See that wasn't so bad now was it Silver ?... Silver ?" He looked at me, his smile now turning into laughter seeing as how my hair when all puffy and wild.  
"Oh I don't feel so good-" cutting me off I hurled, lucky enough non of it got on Sonic 'boy wouldn't that be embarrassing...'  
"Silver you ok !" he said losing his sence of laughter as it was now my weakness.  
"I'll be fine... I just... feel dizzy..."  
"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have run too fast.." he frowned again feeling somewhat stupid.  
"Hey it's not your fault, heck I didn't even know you could run that fast," I remark yet it didn't seem to change things. 'I wonder what he's thinking'

Sonic's POV

'I know I should have taken it easier, hell why did I even show off it the first place..' all these thoughts making my head pound.  
"Your ok Sonic ?" he asked placing one of his hands on my shoulder completely cutting me off thought. 'how could he still care more about me after what he when through today..?'.  
"Ohh i-I'm fine, lets just get you home safer okay ?"  
"Uhh alright.." and with that we kept walking till we made it to his house.. or should I say an apartment..  
"It's not much but its something," he said about to knock on the door when the door opened and a light lavender hedgie with ( four bangs unlike silver with 5) jumped out giving him a tight hug 'If I'm right that must be his mother..'  
"Ohh my poor baby you had me worried sick,"  
"Mom I'm only late by a few minutes,"  
"Any longer and I would-" She freezed seeing Silver's black eye and went into panic mode.  
"Silver, what happened to your eye, did someone punch you or something !" She screeched quickly getting an ice pack out of the fridge and placing it over his eye.  
"Umm I uh, I run into a stop sign...?" he lied sheepishly but his mother wasn't buying it.  
"Silver who did this to you..?"  
"No one mom can we just leave it like that, ?"  
"Silver I am your mother I have a right to know these things," she finished somewhat upset but worried still the same.  
"He's telling the truth," I interrupted making her turn her head to me not noticing me there before.  
"Oh and who are you ?" she asked raising her eyebrow at me.  
"His name is Sonic, he help me back home after I hit that stop sign," he replied looking at me for the okay in which I nodded in terms of understanding.  
"I-I'm sorry I didn't believe you dear, it's just that I care so much what am I suppose to do," she relaxed but still had a frown.  
"I understand mom," he said quickly hugging her.  
"And as for you, thank you for helping my son" she said with a small smile.  
"It was nothing really," I remarked scratching the back of my head.  
"Names Sylvette, please step inside so I can get you to a snack or something,"  
"Thanks but I have to go now, my parents probably want me home now" I lied knowing my parents really don't care.  
"Oh ok, come back anytime you want and bye,"  
"Bye Sonic,"  
"Bye Silver," I remarked and with that headed back home. 'Now that you think about it today wasn't so bad.. I hope tomorrow can be even better'

Afew hours later- Silvers POV

'Wow I can't believe how today went.. even though it was down hill when I got to the bottom it would seem like Sonic would pick me back up again.. if only every day could be like that..'

-and with that both hedgies slept till the next morning came and school rang...-

Walking into the school I noticed something different about the students, every one of them had a school newspaper heck even the teachers too. 'I know today's the last day of the school paper but what could be so important about it'.  
"Hey can I have a school paper ?" I asked a near by paper boy who gladly took one out. "That will be three rings please ?" He said and with that I handed him his money in return for the paper. 'alright, lets see what everyone's been reading.. da da... School budgit cuts.. da da.. Miss brigg's was mauled by a bear.. da da.. School's top athlete Aka son of gold metal olympic parents, Sonic is gay.. da da... Wait... WHAT !' I stopped reading taking in what I just read. is he really gay ? are my dreams really coming true ? I flipped to the paper about Sonic and in doing so I saw a picture of my pocket note pad on the cover. 'Wait why is my note pad on the cover ?.. Ohh god I must have dropped it when I bumped into that news boy and he must have got his hands on it when I wasn't looking... but wait.. my names not in here.. he must have not have edited it then, ohh thank god I didn't put my name on my note pad... but wait now everyone thinks sonic is gay !' snapping me out of my thoughts the front door to the school opened and standing there was the cobalt hedgie himself Sonic...  
"Hey everyone, what did I miss ?" he asked not even noticing what everyone was reading.

"Look who's talking everyone !" Shouted one of the students as they all turned to look at Sonic, all there paper's turn to the same page that now, sonic could see by the front title making his eyes widen as he run for the door, but not before everyone pelted him with their papers.  
"Get lost gaybo !" they shouted and with that, Sonic ran outside and away from school grounds. 'No no no this can't be happening..' I thought to myself gilt filling me as my heart shrank.. 'This is all my fault...' I thought over and over till my head hurt and I had to do something. 'I'm coming Sonic !' and with that I ran for the door and after my cobalt crush hoping I'd be able to find him.


	4. Chapter 4

Poor Sonic... I didn't mean for this and if I could I'd change it and make it the happy ending you all dreamed for.. but like those dreams there still unanswered...

Part 4 - rain where the sun don't shine

After sometime I managed to catch up to him and good timing too, I thought my heart would beat through my chest at any second.  
"S-sonic ?" I stuttered panting like mad for my next breath of air.  
He didn't have to say anything for me to know what mixture of sadness and confusion ran through his mind, never the less he stopped and look at me trying to hold it all in.  
"Why are you following me, you're going to pelt me too ?" he asked almost ready to run again but not before I caught my breath.  
"No I came to see if your okay, it's not fair that they did that to you," I reassured him, patting his back and giving a half smile.  
"Y-you know I'm not gay, do you Silver ?" I paused at his question knowing I had to be true to myself even though it hurt me to say so.  
"I know your not gay.." I said trying my best not to frown 'hopefully he won't see my lips twitch'.  
"Thanks Silver, I don't want to go back there like this.. I probably look like an idiot "  
"I understand completely, if you want I could be the one to walk you home this time" I smiled and patted his back.  
"It's a deal" he smiled back, leading the way back to his house 'this isn't so bad, at least I'll get to know where he lives.. not that I would stalk him or anything... okay maybe...'  
"Here we are" he said showing me to probably the most fanciest luxury estate I've ever seen. 'I knew his parents were rich and all but this rich... wow..'  
"Wow.. Now that I think about it Sonic do you think their ok with letting you stay home today ?"  
"Who knows.." he shrugged unlocking the door while turning the knob.  
"What you mean by that ?" I asked him yet his answer remained silent 'dam I hope I didn't touch a nerv'.  
"Lets just go inside okay ?" he said flatly opening the door; letting me in, good thing to cause it was starting to rain. Stepping inside I eyed my surrounding decor only to give a silent gasp. All of the interior features looked to be imported all from japan, there was even a zen garden in the center of the room.  
"Wow.. I've never been to a house as fancy as this,"  
"If you think this is great wait till you see the other rooms" he remarked smirking to himself. 'this beats my apartment any day.. hmm.. I wonder..'  
"Can I see your room ? " I questioned him wanting to see his reaction. 'that or to finally see where my Sonikku sleeps'  
After some time for thinking he gave a quick nod of approval, showing me upstairs to his room. Looking around I was expecting something a bit more sporty or dirty but the whole room was clean, heck it looked almost bare other than a bed with blue sheets and a room with blue walls, maybe even one window.  
"T-this is your room ?" I asked not expecting this to be anything like I pictured it.  
"Yeah, it's not much but that will change in a matter of years" he remarked laying back on his bed. I took my eyes off the room and over to its keeper, my nose almost bleeding at the sight. His cobalt body lay out stretched apond his bed in an exceedingly sexual pose, almost like it was screaming for some attention, a temptation so hard to neglect. Edging myself closer, I hanged over him, almost inches apart from laying myself on him 'I'm so close and he's so smexy.. must get closer with out-.' SNAP ! He quickly got up but to fast to notice I was hanging over him and with a wam his head hit me straight in the nose, knocking me to the ground in the process. "Ouh... Silver you okay ?" he asked looking over me, my nose starting to bleed. "Ohh Silver I'm soo sorry !" he freaked, trying to help me up but I didn't let him. "I'm fine, besides I think its about time I picked myself back up" I said sitting up and cleaning my nose. "I'm sorry..." he frowned more but something told me that it wasn't all about my nose but something else. only what could it be ?


	5. Chapter 5

In a way we all feel differently even when linked to the same chain.. we both have are secrets but can it help us.. can it make us stronger... no... but we can believe, can we...?

Part 5 - A house or a home

"Is something wrong Sonic ?" I asked him with a higher level of concern, hoping it would catch his attention. He stood there anwserless which started to scare me, so I asked him again raising my voice.  
"... I can't tell you, "  
"And why not ?" I replied, putting my hands to my hips while raising an eyebrow.  
" Because you'll think different of me," He responded his voice seeming fragile.  
"Sonic I won't think any different of you just trust me" I said showing him a half smile and with that he gave a small smile about to open up a bit.  
"Silver I'm upset because my parents forgot about me.."  
"Aww Sonic there your parents, I mean sure they can be busy with all the training they do but they still love yo-"  
" No they don't, if they did then why'd they leave me here all alone !"  
"... I don't understand.."  
"... Three months ago they left for work and never came back.. it's always like this.. they leave and don't come back for a long time then pretend like it never happened.."  
"Sonic I'm so sorry to hear that" I frowned looking down at the floor.  
"I miss having a family Silver.. Yesterday really reminded me of that.." he sighed sitting back down, his hands over his head. I couldn't stand seeing him like this, there had to be a way to fix things 'My poor sonic... If I was apart of your family I'd never leave you to feel alone... THATS IT !'  
" YOU CAN BE A PART OF MY FAMILY !" I declared almost covering my lips at that out burst.  
"W-what do you mean ?" he asked me looking a bit confused but shocked at my outburst.  
"Well think of it this way, you need a place to stay cause I'm not leaving you here alone, plus I think my mom doesn't mind having you around either "  
" A-are you saying you want me apart of your family ?" He asked only to get a smile and a nod in return.  
"Silver that's nice of you to care and all but don't you think that'd be weird ? I mean we barely know each other and with this talk about me being gay and all..."  
"What ? Are you saying I'm gay or something ?"  
"NO !" He stampered in mits of an outburst.  
"Relax Sonic.. If it comes down to it then maybe just small sleepovers, that reminds me don't you have a girlfriend you can stay with ? " 'Curse my tongue for saying those words, if I'm going to have sonic for myself I'm going to have to get rid of her... maybe put her in a box, another box and another box then smash her with a hammer !... wait I'm not that cold.. damn it that sounded like fun'  
".. Silver isn't the girl suppose to move in with a guy, not a guy moves into a girls house.. No offence to Amy or anything but I'm not ready for either or.. Still this has nothing to do about her although I hope she doesn't read the school paper.."  
"I see.. but hey, I read the school paper and didn't think any different of you, plus you kinda saved me from shadow before so this is the least I can do"  
"You really mean it Silver ?" He asked and with that I returned a smile.  
"Thanks Silver, good timing to cause this is about the time the power cuts off" just as those words left his lips the room went dark following by a cold chill.  
"Wow I'm surprised your used to this.." I said with a shiver.  
"Lets get out of here before you catch a cold"  
"But won't we if we go back outside ?" and with that he smirked.  
"I don't think any rain will touch us" he declared taking my arm 'ohh I see where this is going-' and without warning he speeded through the house, out the door and away into the city, dragging me most of the way 'when this is all over we're going to make a rule about this'.


	6. Chapter 6

Are we not Human.. to think and feel with the sence for whats wrong and right... to know the good from the bad ?... or are we blinded from both..

Part 6 - a new house, a new room, a new-... bed mate ?

Sonic's Pov

I felt really bad as we were heading to Silver's house, the poor guy had to stop every few seconds to throw up, 'I'm guessing he's not used to running a lot, nor less my speed.. hmm maybe I can get him to work out more so this doesn't become a problem'.  
"A-arg-are you there yet " he queased trying to keep a still stomach"  
"Yeah, we're here" I told him knocking on the door, to have Silver's mom answer in seconds.  
"Ohh my poor baby ?" she shot noticing a uneasied silver, 'wow this is the second time she forgot I was even here..'.  
"Mom I'm okay, Sonic was just-"  
"Taking you home from being sick, oh my poor child.." she said cleaning Silvers face with a rag, 'Ohh so she did notice me.. I guess she just loves Silver too much to think about other people huh..'. Snapping me out of my thoughts I was caught in a tight bear hug by Sylvette herself.  
"Thank you for helping my boy again, I'm so sorry if this was any trouble,"  
"...Can't... Breathe..." and with that she let go of me from what could have been the tightest bear hug ever, besides Amy's.  
"Sorry I don't mean to be too much, I just love my child so much that it gets the best of me,"  
"I-its ok, I understand" I said clearing my throat, taking in a new breath of fresh air.  
"Mom I didn't come back here because I was sick or anything, I came back because me and Sonic wanted to talk to you about something,"  
"Ohh... is it about the bees and the bees ?"  
" NO !"Both Me and Silver, replied simultaneously.  
"Ohh, give a mother a break, I didn't know," she frowned a bit and sat down. I sighed trying to think of my next words but it seemed like Silver spoke up anyway.  
"Mom Sonic needs a place to stay, his parents haven't been home for a really long time and the power when out at his place... So can he please stay here ?" and with that there was a long pause, in till She found her next words.  
"... Silver... Ohhh this is just going to be like having another son" she smiled and gave me a hug that could have been mistaken for a headlock, 'This is a bit awkward but it feels nice knowing she isn't mad'.  
"Thanks mom, we promise we won't be trouble" Silver smiled but something about that smile was different, almost like it was deviant.  
"So where exactly will I be staying ?" I asked looking around.  
"Uhh... we don't really have a guest room, as you can see this is a very small apartment with only two rooms besides the kitchen and that's me and Silver's"  
"Ohh then where will I be staying...?"  
"Well since you and Silver are friends why not stay in his room, its like having a mini sleepover" She smiled taking us both to Silver's room, I being a bit uneased to enter but did so eyeing my surroundings. The room had a bookshelves fulled with books, a desk with neated out papers and pencils and a nice blue sheet queen sized bed with a nightstand and lamp beside it.  
"Now you both need your rest after today, so settle in okay ? Now I don't want you boys having problems sharing the bed" she said closes the door behind her, leaving me to go red so I looked to Silver who when red as well.

Silver Pov

I felt embarrassed but yet blessed to have a mom like mine, and now out of all places I can have Sonic to myself even though something told me to take it easy after what I did to him today.  
"So... What side of the bed will you be taking ?"  
"If its okay I'll take the right side..."  
"... You okay ?"  
"...I never slept over at anyones house before, nor less had a bed mate.."  
"Ohh it's not so bad.. I promise I won't bite" I chuckled but only to make his face turn pink.  
"I'm just kidding, now let's get some rest," I declared hopping into bed.  
"Okay" He smiled and hopped into bed beside me.  
"Just making sure Silver, do you really bite in your sleep ?" I smirked at his question.  
"We're just going to have to find that out, don't we" and with that we both soundlessly headed off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so close to him now.. his presence warms me.. takes the cold out of my life and all the loss itself was lost from my mind.. but this wouldn't be if I didn't hurt him in the first place... but was it really my fault for loving him ?... its not like I wanted it to hurt...

Part 7 - Warm fuzz, cherry cheeks

Sonic's Pov

I felt a silent shiver cross down my spine as the room filled with breezes of cold air, So I curled myself into a ball to retain my body heat. No luck sadly for I still felt chills of new Ac, 'If only there was something warm for me to snuggle up too..'. Then it hit me or more like rolled onto me as Silver did so happen to do, 'So.. warm..' I thought over and over as I uncurled myself, letting more warmth fill my body. He seemed to like that so he snuggled himself onto me, his chest fur brushing my cheeks which grew scarlet by the second, 'Is it wrong to feel so warm around him... to feel.. this safe..' I thought repetitively as I remembered the first time I layed my eyes on Silver.

~Flashback~ _-_-9 years before present day-_-_

A blue hedgie walks around the playground alone again seeing as how it was hard for him to make friends his first few months of first grade. He sighed and told himself it didn't matter cause this was his last day at this school anyway and that it wouldn't be anything special But then he tripped over something or should I say someone. Turning his eyes he found himself faced to face with a furry albino haired hedgie with golden eyes.  
"H-hi" Said the silver hedgie to the blue boy who gave a small blush in return.  
"Names Silver" He smiled holding his hand out to the blue boy in waiting who took it and smiled back.  
"Names Sonic" he said as they shock hands and sat back up.  
"What you doing on the ground ?" the blue boy asked his hedgie acquaintance.  
"I was playing catch with my friend Shadow when the ball rolled away so I went after it and well tripped over it in the process," he said with a small laugh making the blue boy giggle.  
"You want to play with us ?" he asked cutely to his new cobalt friend who only picked up the ball and threw it to Silver who smiled and took it as a yes. So they got up and looked for the one Silver called Shadow, like them a hedgie but with ebony hair and white chest fur like Silver.  
"Shadow !" Silver yelled looking for his friend who jumped out of the bushes shouting boo, scaring Silver to the point he clanged to Sonic for dear life.  
"Ha ha, you should have seen your face Silver, that was priceless" The ebony hedgie giggled till he saw Sonic and quickly went emotionless.  
"...Silver who is this ?" he questioned looking over the blue boy"  
"Ohh this is Sonic" he said restraining himself from sonic's leg. The blue boy smiled up at Shadow only to get a death stare in return.  
"hmph ! More like faker" the hedgie huffed and turned his eyes to Silver.  
"See you around Silver" he snared, walking off like he was the outsider to what that just happened. 'Faker huh ?' thought the blue boy who didn't seem to be effected by the nickname.  
"I'm sorry, he's really much nicer than this" Silver said with a slight frown.  
"Its okay, you still wanna play catch ?"  
"Sure" and they played for what seemed like hours in seconds.

~Ending Flash back~

Snaping me from my flash back I felt him breathing down my neck, his warm breath making my body melt and sweat leaving my cheeks go scarlet again 'How could someone be so warm, so fluffy, so cute... wait did I just thought he was cute ?'.


	8. Chapter 8

A love, a crush and a chance at a new romance.. can it that simple for us ? I wouldn't know... when it comes it always goes as if it never saw me there in the first place... lets move on..

Part 8 - Something new

I did think it and as much as I wished I could unthink it, it came back stronger than before only this time I started picturing him taunting me to come in closer. that thought making me sweat uncontrollably, 'No Sonic ! Don't go on the deep end I mean he's not a girl so you shouldn't even be thinking that ! besides you have a girlfriend remember ? wait... WHATS HER NAME !'. I choked in my despair and confusion in till without knowing I woke him up.  
"S-sonic you okay ?" he said sweetly looking at me with his beautiful golden eyes, 'dam it this is a bad time Silver !'.  
"Y-yeah I'm okay, never better" I stuttered then bit my lower lip nervously trying to make myself shut up. He raised an eyebrow then realized his position and jerked himself off me and like that I went cold again.  
"S-sorry Sonic.. I sometimes roll around in my sleep.." he blushed probably embarrassed of what just happened.  
"I-its okay, it happens to me sometimes" I joked a bit trying to make the situation less weird.  
"Ohh okay, I just didn't want that to be a problem,"  
"It's not so don't sweat it," and with that he smiled again, 'aww his smiles are so cute... oh not again...'. Before I could say more he sits up, moves over to the night stand by his bed and turned on the light while picking up a book.  
"What you doing now ?"  
"Reading, I have to finish this book for the next book club"  
"Book club ? wait our school has one of those ?" He paused and looked at me flabbergasted.

Silver's POV

"I'm the leader of the book club, and although its small its something..."  
"Ohh.. Hmm... What you reading then ?" he asked trying to change to subject.  
"Ohh.. the book is called Starbust."  
"... whats it about ?" I smiled at his question.  
"Well, its about a boy named Tristran Thorn and how he loves this girl so much that he'd do anything to be with her, so one day when he goes to meet her, a star falls down over the wall of walls.. The girl see's it and say's, I will only marry you if you bring that star back to me and so he goes through the wall of walls and finds himself it a world filled with lions, kings, unicorns and witches.."  
"Wow.. that sounds like an awesome book..."  
"Yep.. It was written by the same guy who wrote Coraline.."  
"Hey that was a movie !"  
"Yeah it was, a bit scary though.." he looked at me a bit surprised, I couldn't blame him after all it was a childern's movie.  
"Silver its a childern's movie, I've watched it and it wasn't that scary"  
"The other mother did scare me though ! and she hurt all those kids too !"  
"Silver... okay, she was a bit creepy.. you happy ?"  
"Finally someone who gets it" I smiled, putting the book down so I could hug him but as I did so I quickly let go knowing that the events leading to this were mostly base of a lie.

Sonic's POV

"Uhh.. we should probably check what time it is.."  
"Good idea" he said picking himself up off the bed then held his hand over to me as I took it and was helped up beside him. Moments later we headed into the kitchen and scooped round to find a clock. The dials changed and it read 5:00 AM, 'I guess this is what you get for sleeping in early.. hmm what are we going to do till school... Ohh great that means I have to face everyone knowing that there going to pick on me.. What will Amy think... OHH GOD AMY !'. I broke it sweat remembering about her and what she'd think about the gay rumors going around, hoping somewhere in her mind she wouldn't believe them.  
"Somthing wrong Sonic ?" he asked me with some concern so I looked at him defenceless.  
"C-can I borrow your phone ?" He paused at my question but nodded.  
"You can use the home phone on the table"  
"Thanks Silver" and with that I when over and picked it up and started dialing Amy's number, hoping that she'd be up. Please pick up I begged then realize that there was no way she'd be up this early-  
"Hello, who is this ?" or so I thought..  
"Amy ? Its me Sonic, I really need to talk to you "  
"I'm sorry Sonikku you got the wrong number"  
"Ohh sorry- Wait a second.. Amy you're the only one who calls me Sonikku !"  
"Ohh... look Sonic, I'm just going through a lot right now being that my boyfriend is gay and all" Her voice choked with sobs on the other end.  
"Amy I'm not gay, I love you please just listen to me !"  
"When are you going to stop lying.." and just like that she hang up on me before I could say anything but I couldn't if I wanted to, those last words making me speachless. I dropped the phone and didn't feel like picking it back up.  
"Silver..."  
"Yes Sonic ...?"  
"Can I have a paper bag..." I asked wanting to hide my shame like the defenceless child I was. He when through the kitchen and came back with the bag I asked for and without question I pulled it over my head.  
"Sonic whats wrong ?"  
"I think my girl friend broke up with me.."


	9. Chapter 9

The sadness I feel is like a drug.. it intoxicates me.. changes me from the inside out.. I'm not the same cause I'm not me.. then what am I, beneath my skin...?

Part 9 - Lies like Poison

Silver's POV

I felt guilty enjoying this too much when I knew it was hurting him and as much as I wanted to help, it only made things worse for him, so I lied my head low.  
"S-sonic... You can't live with that paper bag over your head forever.."  
"Yes I can.. Everyone hates me now !? Even my girl friend hates me ! GOD DAM IT I HATE GAY PEOPLE !" those words hit me like an arrow through my chest, no air not even room to breathe as my skin froze and my heart bled numb ' He hates me...'. Backing down I had trouble standing next to him, those words scarring me to the deep, I wanted to cry but I held it in as I grabbed for my rain coat. Lifting the paper bag a bit he looked at me confused but to caught up in his own world to say anything. He didn't have to say anything, nothing would make a difference to how I felt...  
"I Have to go.. Tell my mom I'm walking to school today.." was all I said before leaving the apartment, the hood over my head as I finally made it outside and with that, I sobbed to myself letting the rain drown my sorrows as I walked to school.

Sonic's POV

I knew something wasn't right but I couldn't put my finger on it, 'He knows that it's a long walk.. and with his legs, I'm guessing he'll probably be late getting there'. I picked myself up and went over to Sylvette's room and knocked softly.  
"Umm.. Silver's mom , Silver decided to walk to school today if that's okay ?" I said but I received no anwser, 'It was quiet... too quiet...". I slowly opened the door and looked inside; she wasn't in her bed. I stepped into the room and looked closer to be sure. Then Clank ! Without warning something smashed into the back of my head and instantly I made contact with the floor.  
"That will teach you for sneaking into my home and - wait a second" Sylvette soften but then gasped, dropping her fraying pan as she removed the bag over my head and saw it was me the whole time.  
"Ohh I'm so sorry !?" She freaked, helping me up onto the bed.  
"Uhh... What was that for..?" I wheezed in pain, feeling the huge bump forming on my head.  
"I didn't know it was you.. you could have been a burglar for all I know !? O-or a spy or something !?" She stuttered and rushed to get me a ice pack, 'I guess I couldn't blame her, it was pretty early in the morning and I did have a bag over my head..'. BErrr, The ice pack felt unbareably cold against the side of my head, 'where's silver's body when you need it... oh yeah walking to school...'. Trying to ease I looked around for something to take my mind away from the pain. A picture on the wall caught my eye, it was a group picture but I wasn't sure who was in it.  
"Say.. can I see that picture ?" I asked her curiously.  
"Ohh sure" She answered and handed me the picture. I looked over it carefully and noticed Silver was in this picture and so was Sylvette, only they were younger looking. I smiled a bit then saw a man next to the younger Sylvette. He had golden eyes just like Silver and a rim of black around his eyes and chest fur like Silver too, only his hair was darker gray buzz cut and he was wearing a camo suit.  
"Say Sylvette, who is this ?"  
"Ohh.. that's my husband Richerd..."  
"Really ?.. Silver never told me about his dad"  
"Thats because he's dead..." I looked at her shocked but before I could ask anymore she continued.  
"He died serveing in the war.. H-he was a good man.. and me and Silver miss him so much.." She said with a small frown causing me to frown in sympathy, I had a dad but he'd never spend time with me but at least I had one then lived without.  
"I'm sorry to hear that" I sighed and looked down sadly but was stopped with her tilling my head up. I looked at her with mixed confusion and sadness, I've had a long day even though it wasn't really much.  
"Don't be sad sweetie.. its been 7 years sence that day so we learn to live with the fact that he's watching over us in heaven," She said slowly taking the ice pack off my head and rubbed it gently. I smiled a little and rubbed a hand over my head to see that the bump was gone.  
"Now, tell me something.. d-did you and my son have relations last night" She said with a blush which left me confused, 'What did she mean by relations ?'  
"I don't quight understand what you're asking me.."  
"Umm... did you.. umm... and Silver go bull riding last night..?" she blushed again yet I still didn't understand.  
"Umm.. I didn't know there was a rodeo in this town.. but no we didn't sneak off to look for one.." I said giving a small chuckle which made her raise an eyebrow.  
"You clearly don't understand what I'm saying do you..?"  
"Umm.. no not really.. why ?" I asked and she returned a sigh and said something in a low voice that made her go red again.  
"what was that ?"  
"...did you have sex with Silver..?" I froze turning bright red at her question.  
"N-no !? know why would you think that !?"  
"when I said I don't want you boys having problems sharing the bed, I didn't mean you two sleeping together.." she said blushing pink and I couldn't help blushing too, being that I took it the wrong way.  
"B-but I'm not gay.." I said weakly which made her flitch a bit surprised, 'great she thinks I'm gay too..'.  
"I thought you were gay.. being that Silver is and all.." I went pale as those words played through my head, 's-s-s-silver i-is g-g-gay ?'..

Silver's POV

After a few miles of walking I grew a bit numb from the wet cold that was the rain against my body like the rest of the world. I had tooken a short cut along my way and was less than a few feet away from the school. taking a breath I when up to the doors of the school seeing that they were broken into. I stayed put unsure if I should check it out till a crack of thunder shocked me to the point a run inside for dear life. Panting and I was scared to go back outside so I tried looking for the schools heating room. Colder.. colder.. warmer, I smiled and liked this game as it was true to be in this case. I open the doors to the room to find my warmth taken away from me from my worst fear.  
"Looks like gaybo wants round two" Smirk the ebony hedgie, 'no... not Shadow...'.


	10. Chapter 10

I warn you that if you have read this far... What your about to read may upset or sadden you.. that can't be helped for this was how it was meant to be...

Part 10 - Demon eyes, snake tongue

Silver's POV

I ran as fast as my legs could take me into a completely empty locker room, hoping that he wouldn't have followed me.  
"You've pick the wrong place to hide Homo" Said a dark voice from behind the corner, 'ohh crap he found me, what do I do !'. Before I knew it I was pushed against the lockers, followed by a few punches to my jaw which bled in pain.  
"W-what made you hate me Shadow..." I asked weakened making him slow to a stop.  
"Why do I hate you ? You tell me why Silver ! just tell me why !"  
"B-but I don't know why ...?"  
"LIAR !" He said punching me in the face again, this time I caught my eye on a tear that now fell from his face. Blood stained my lips now and I'd went in and out of conciousness with each of his strikes. I stayed there limp and motionless, to numb to fight back but if I didn't soon, I may find myself closing my eyes and never waking up.  
"I thought we really could be friends Silver..but you always thought he was better didn't you !. Well I'm three times the man he'll ever be, if I wasn't always caught by other people, I'd slit his skull in half !" Something about what he said snapped some new found strength into me and without warning my body glowed with bright blue lights.  
"Don't... you...Dare.. HURT MY SONIC !" I let out all my new found power onto Shadow in one swoop, knocking him into the hard tile with such impact that it dislocated his shoulder. Speachless I watched amazed as to how that just happened and how that got into me, 'OMG ! I have super powers !'. I smiled a bit dizzy and oh so tired after what had gotten into me but then I heard small laughter coming from Shadow. I gasped seeing that it didn't hurt him as much as I thought it would and that he found his way back up again.  
"Not bad Silver.. That makes you 1% stronger than before.. And as I said before, I'm three times the man anyone is !" He smirked and popped his shoulder back into place 'err.. gross..'.  
"I may not be as strong of a fighter as you are but now that I know what power lies inside me.. there's no why I'm backing down now !"  
"You don't know how much of a fool you are" He smirked evilly as a powerful red aura formed around him, electricity building around it as well 'ohh $#!T'  
"Chaos.. SPEAR !" all the energy went into his hands as he throw a spear of light at the ground I stood on, exploding on impact with enough force to send me flying back into the lockers. I yelped in pain as my back hit the metal and left me stuck in place, 'no this isn't good ! now there's nothing stopping him from beating the crap out of me'. I looked at him in terror as he moved in closer, his demon eyes looking into mine.  
"What did I ever do for you to hate me !" I screamed in fear as he, pulled me out of the broken remains of the lockers and without warning he pulled my face in closer and locked lips with me, as I stared in horror. Something about what he did wasn't right for him, he pushes me to the ground, slammed his fist into wall, leaving his fist print behind as he stormed out of the room. I lie there mortified as to what just happened, not only did he steal my first kiss but all my pride with it. I shook there and cried like a child, 'Sonic hates gay people... My worst fear rape kissed me.. and I'm... all alone...'.

Sonic's POV

I rushed around every block but still I couldn't find Silver anywhere 'Theres no way he made it to the school that fast.. but just to be safe I should check it out..'. I skidded around rushing back to the school grounds in the blink of an eye. Thats right, I'm faster than what you think but I slow down cause even I get dizzy.  
"Silver !" I yelled looking around, seeing that someone had broken into the front door. I feared knowing that it couldn't have been Silver, he was to soft for that.  
"Don't worry Silver, I'm coming !" I declared, running inside and checking every room. Not in any of the class rooms and not in the restrooms or staff rooms. Thats when I heard it, a small cry from the locker room 'no... please don't let it be Silver..'. I walks over to the locker room and slowly looked inside to see a broken down, tear struck Silver laying on the floor 'My poor Silver... Great now I sound like Silver's mom'.  
"Silver ?" I asked my voice choking as I looked closer at his shaking body.  
"I-I want to die..." I winced at his words and rushed in to hold and comfort him, letting him cry on my shoulder.  
"Don't ever say that ! How could you ever say that !"  
"You hate gay people.."  
"Silver... I was mad at myself and I took it out on gays.. I don't really hate them.. and I didn't mean to hurt your feels by saying that... but that's still no reason for you to want to kill yourself.."  
"Shadow rape kissed me.."..


	11. Chapter 11

Your probably used to me giving you a quote before each part but this will have a song instead...

Part 11- Heavy in your Arms

Everything went silent and cold, Sonic didn't say or do anything for a long time now so I tilted my head up so I could look at him. I flitched a bit when I saw his fur turn dark blue and his eyes became all white and misty.

"S-s-sonic ?" I asked with a stutter. He then let go of me and stood back on his feet, anger was emintating from him. With out warning he sped off in Shadow's direction. 'Ohh no' I thought as I got back onto my feet, I had a strong feeling that Sonic was about to do something he'd regret and perhaps what Shadow would as well.

~I Was A Heavy Heart To Carry, My Beloved Was Weighed Down~

Dark Sonic's POV

I zoomed after the ebony filth Shadow was, 'Who does Shadow think he is, trying to steal what belongs to me.. This will be the final time he gets in my way !'. I found him in the back of the school smoking a cigarette, as I aprouched him from behind I took it straight out of his mouth and burned it into the side of his neck.

"kassss !" He hissed in a cat like tone and turned to my direction, pissed at my action.

"What the hell's your problem Fake- .. er..? " He blinked a bit seeing that I wasn't messing around and that I actually came to kill him.

"I'm so going to enjoy destorying you.." I said in my demon like tone, raising my fist and slamming it into his face making him hit the ground hard. Growling he got back up; too bad cause when he did, I kicked him square between the legs.

"MOTHER F-" his voice split with a high pitch as he fell back curling himself like the pathic child he was.

"What's the matter ? Baby needs his mommy ?"

"Shut up !" His voice choked in a werid yelp, 'how pittiful I thought, this was going to be fun..'. I axe kicked him this time in the chest.

"Lets see how long this takes before you heart stops beating.. Thats if you have a heart.." I gave him a dark grin stomping down on his rip cage. He flitched a bit not expecting the amout of pain that was to come and keep coming. I wanted him to feel the pain, I wanted it more then anything after all the horrible things he did to me and Silver 'Silver...'.

"Sonic stop !" I heard from a voice behind me, grabbing me and pulling me away from my prey.

Silver's POV

"Sonic I know your mad but you can't kill him for what he did to me ! Sure it's wrong to rape kiss someone but that doesn't mean you start beating him up !"

"My name..ISN'T SONIC !" He Shouted and pushed me down but held onto my neck , letting me know he wasn't finished.

~My Arms Around His Neck My Finger's Laced The Crown~

"The name is Dark Sonic now !" He hissed and suddenly everything around me including his arua seemed to darken as he moved in closer to my face showing me his fangs and his souless eyes 'Wow.. thats very clever Sonic.. I know your fur got darker but this isn't the time for jokes... .. Ohh CRAP HE'S NOT JOKING !'.

"DDDD-dark SSSSS-sonic.. Papapa-please stop this.. I know your upset but hurting him isn't going to make things better.." He didn't listen as he raised his one free fist out ready to hit me making me choke in a cry.

"P-please Sonic.. Don't do this.. I-... I..." I closed my eyes and let the pain and the tears come out.

~I Was A Heavy Heart To Carry, My Feet Dragged Across The Ground And He Took me To The River Where He Slowly Let Me Drown~

"You what Silver ?" He Taunted and looked ready to finish me off.

~My Love Has Concrete feet, My Love's a Iron Ball, Wrapped Around Your Ankles, Over The Water Fall..~

I lost myself and all sense of my mind as I pushed myself up to him, our chests touching as I mindlessly placed a kiss upon his lips, 'If I was going to die..' I thought let me have this one thing...

~I'm So Heavy, heavy, Heavy In Your Arms, I'm So Heavy, heavy, Heavy In Your Arms~

I shuddered with fear, pleasure and was completely, utterly helpless and then...

I was caught off graud when he pushed me back down and started lip locking with me, kissing me but wanting something more as he nibbled on my lower lip making me moan. He took advantage of that, letting his tongue enter my mouth as he explored every bit that his tongue would allow.

I groaned and felt butterfly's all up inside my stomach 'I knew this was wrong but why does this wrong feel so right...I I I I, no... no I can't do this'.

"Sonic stop.." I mubbled making him stop and slowly look at me in question.

" I know your not actting like yourself.. I think we should talk." Then, the one under all that dark blue fur.. nodded with a sigh and slowly turned back to his normal self.

"..." He looked at me speechless and he seemed so confused, so I held on to him and kept him close to me.

"I-i'm so confused right now... My girl friend dumped me, everyone thinks I'm gay, and you... Why didn't you tell me you we're gay..."

"I-I thought you wouldn't take it the right way..."

"Silver... You kissed me though"

"And you kissed me back.."

"...B-but if you wanted this.. why did you stop me...?" I was afraid to anwser him knowing he'd freak if I told him the truth so I tryed to change things around a bit.

".. You weren't actting like yourself Sonic.. I couldn't take advantage of that "

"Wow... T-thank you Silver.." He said holding onto me, trying to hide his tears of relief.

"Silver.. I know I'm not gay.. but you are an amazingly a good kisser" he chuckled making me blush.

"So.. Do you really like like me Silver ?" He questioned in a way that made me blush and nod. He started laughing causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Whats so funny ?" I asked him as he came to a stop and smiled.

"I didn't know I was attractive enough for a gay guy to crush on me"

"Are you kidding ? Your more then attractive, your straight up hott !" and now it was his turn to blush but he didn't mind it and gave a small laugh. I laughed as well feeling no more rain drops fall down over us, in fact it seemed to turn sunny and it felt so nice.

"Well looks like the weathers turning out after all" He smiled and got back up, helping me up seconds later.

"Oh I Forgot to tell you, school was canceled today on the count of the weather.."

"Canceled on a friday, with our luck"

"I know right, can't help but feel as if we're missing something" And we did, not knowing that just then an ebony foe had just left the scene in search of what may be our biggest problem to come... Pinky..


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12- The Queen Of Hearts & The King Of Diamonds

Shadow had gone off to find the pink one herself, Amy. He had a plan to destroy my friendship with Sonic and maybe all chances of me being with him, all he had to do was get Amy to want him back, but I was sure that getting her to want him back wouldn't be easy. He knew that but was determined for some reasons I still know nothing of. He knocked on her door she anwsered him, her eyes red probably due to the many tears that swealed up in her eyes from all the lies that had started to go around her and her boyfriend..I mean her ex...

"W-what do you want ?" She said trying to clear her sobs as she rubbed her eyes.

"Stop crying and clean yourself up or you'll never get him back" He scowled at her with a serious tone which scared her a bit.

"J-just leave me alone Shadow" she cried, about to slam the door on him but he stopped her with his foot.

"I know you still want him, I also know that your not over him and that this whole time you where crying about him in your room" She froze at his words, the truth hitting her like a heartbeat on edge.

"How-.. Wait are you here because he sent you ?" Her own question, questioning herself at the same time but he shook his head.

"I came here on my own terms"

"And what are those terms exactly ?" she asked with more sincerity.

"There's a kid at our school, you probably know him as Silver.. He's been having his eyes on Sonic for as long as I can remember and it sickens me to the core how homo he is and now he's trying to get Sonic into being gay too. Grr, its a outrage, its probably the reason why that school newpaper made up that stupied lie"

"... Ohh no.." She screeched, drity thoughts roaming in her head about Sonic and I.

"I should've listened to Sonic when he called me, now he'll probably never forgive me?"

"Relax.. He doesn't have to forgive you.. All he has to do is beg for you to come back and I have a plan thats going to do just that and... keep Silver out of the way for good.." 'Dun dun dun daaaaaaa !'

"I'm listening.." and thus... they ploted together on how they could break me and Sonic apart. Meanwhile Sonic and I had to visit my mom who had went to work and forgot to give us the key to the apartment. She happened to work at a jewelry store in a mall not to far from school and as soon as we got there she was just swapping shifts with Grayson (aka my mom's best adult friend and a close friend to me growing up).

Sonic's POV

"Hi Sylvette can we have the keys to the apartment, because it's storming and we're off school today and-"

"Sonic I'm the one who told you there was no school today, besides I can't give you the keys to the apartment right now, I have to finish Grayson's shift so till then, why don't you to spend the day with him"

"Ohh okay" I said looking around for the one known as Grayson and winced when I saw before me a thin bodied male with tight skinny jeans, white t-shirt and black vest along with eyeliner and black lipstick.

"Ohh who's your little friend Silvy" he asked with a high pitch feminecity.

"Ohh this is my friend Sonic"

"Are you sure its Sonic or is that satans mistress?" he asked licking his teeth which made me gulp in fear. He and Silver noticed that and burst out laughing which made me confused.

"Relax blue boy your to young for me, I'm into the more older and manlyer types" He conitued making me blink more 'I am manly right ?... Ohh wait he's gay too?, Oh why am I bothering..'.

"Let me guess, your gay too! " He froze at my words as well as did Silver which bothered me 'did I say something wrong ?' I stood there just dropping sweat.

"Yaaa-you think I'm gay ?" he asked with sad puppy eyes the eyes which made me feel sooo bad.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you gay if your not, I'm soooo sor-..." He and Silver bursted out laughing again and I realized they where just pulling a joke on me.

"I like this one Silvy, he'll make a fine member of our little group here" He chuckled and swayed his hips to and frow in a girly like fashion.

"He's not gay though Grayson"

"Aww.. But Silver that's what makes it fun" He giggled and hooked his arms both on me and Silver's.

"Nahh I'm being silly, we can have alot of fun together, well thats if he's not to straight up his $$"

"Hey ! Was that a gay joke !" I stamppered going red.

"Maybe" He giggled more and walked us out of the jewelry store and around the food court past the fountain where we took a seat next to a old fashioned malt shop.

"You boy's thirsty ?" He asked making it seem like he wasn't considered a boy at all.

"I'm alright, hmm maybe a orange milkshake" Silver pronouced with some glee.

"Did someone say oranges" Grayson declared taking a lunch bag out of his man purse, and pulling out two oranges.

"Aww you remembered I like oranges" Silver smiled more which made me smile inside seeing him be his happy self again.

"I know my Silvy alright, Ohh almost forgot about getting you a snack blue boy" Blue boy I thought glad it wasn't something more pervy and watched as he took another snack out of his bag.

"Ohh blue boy your going to love this snack" He smiled and handed me a bannana 'Really? it had to be a bannana ?'.

"I-I think I'll pass" I said srugging the offer down which give him a confused look.

"Ohh you probably don't even know how to eat a bannana, well first you peel it" He said using this long finger nails to peel open the bannana ever so slowly.

"Then you stick it in your mouth like so" He said sticking more of the bannana in his mouth then he needed,as he started sucking on it. I went pailer and pailer watching him, he made me feel so dirty and watching kinda scared me I thought he would choke but at the same time...it made me feel-.. I went red picturing that it wasn't Grayson sucking on that bannana but Silver instead and that he wasn't sucking on a bannana but my-.

"Yo Blue boy, you alive in your emtey shell ?" I broke from my thought as if a large snap of the fingers put me back into reality and out of my dirty dreams... "more like scarely nightmares...'.

"Yeah I'm alive"

"Good cause while you where lost in lah lah land I had Silver buy the drinks, also I finished the bannana" He smirked and leaned in closer to me making me go pail again.

"I-I.. look I know your good friends with Silver and all but I'm n-"

"I know I know, your not gay blah blah blah"

"Then why are you messing with me ?" He raised a eyebrow and smirked somemore, chuckling a bit.

"I'm just messing with you, I do it to all my straight friends they think its kinda funny. Besides you look like the type who needs to lossen up and have alittle fun with it."

"Hey thats not true, I can relax whenever I want to"

"No Hmmm not. Because to be honest right now inside you I see a scared little child who's afraid to stand up for himself and who he is because he's afraid if he does he'll never be accepted" I was speechless at his words but did find some truth behind them that even I didn't understand.

"Hey I'm back with the drinks" Silver smiled and placed the drinks down on the table and took his seat.

"Good I was thirsty" Grayson smiled and was about to take his drink when he heard a song play in the malt shop. He turned his head as "The song milkshake" started playing. Withen less then seconds he rose up onto of this seat, taking the oranges and putting them in his t-shirt to make himself look like he had boobs 'Ohh god no...'.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, their all like it's better then yours Damn right its better then yours !~" He sang shaking his fake fuirt boobs, making people stare and laugh at him.

"I can teach you But I have to charge !~" He finished probably only knowing that part of the song, people cheering or still laughing at him making me feel embarrassed to be sitting next to him but Silver on the other hand was rolling on the floor laughing like a idiot 'aww.. I wish I could make him laugh like that..' I thought feeling alittle jealous of Grayson.

"Come on blue boy, its your turn to join in" He decalred taking his hands and placing the fuirt by my shirt like he did to himself and making me stand on the table. I glupped seeing everyone stare at me, expecting me to do something embarrassing so they could laugh at me as well but all I did was just stand there and stare at them all red in my face.

"S-silv-"

"Good idea blue boy, care to join Silvy ?" Grayson asked blinking his eyes.

"Why sure" Silver smiled and stood up next to me making my tempeture rise. Grayson stood up as well and then both of them started to sing.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, their all like it's better then yours Damn right its better then yours !~" They sang pretending to shake their imangary boobs.

"I can teach you But I have to charge~!" they sang more... as I stood there helpless and afraid to move thats when I heard Grayson whisper something to me, he told me to stop being a stick in the mud and that I should just go with it. But I just couldn't...It would be so hard for me to do so, I felt I had shrugged down like way down untill Silver wrapped his arm around me and somehow made me calm down.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Sonic.. We're here with you too ya know so don't worry or be afraid" He was trying to be reassuring which did make me relax alittle and well, pretty soon I relaxed enough to not care about what anyone thought.

"I know you want it, The thing that makes me, What the guys go crazy for. They lose there minds, The way I wind, I think its time !~" I sang the song shaking my fruit boobs like a idiot as Silver and Grayson did back up.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, their all like it's better then yours Damn right its better then yours, I can teach you But I have to charge~!" I sang closing my eyes at thier laughing and felt the heat of embrassment coming back. but luckily enough it was over now, the malt shop owner didn't find it funny so he turned off the song and told us to sit back down in our seats or get banned from the mall.

"Aww its a shame it had to end, it was so much fun!" Grayson chuckled and patted my back.

"I had a great time didn't you Sonic ?" Silver nodded and looks over at me with a big smile.

"Ohh yeah it was okay.. Surprisingly that didn't feel so bad... kinda like, well kinda like I was free or something" I smiled and lay back in my seat.

"See blue boy that wasn't so bad, turns out that scared guy in there just needed a helping hand" He winked smiled and drank some of his milkshake.

"Yeah I guess your right Grayson, sorry I was questioning you about messing with me, I guess that really is who you are"

"Ohh you know it boyfriend, when I first met Silver only Sylvette was with us and she freaked and thought I was a pettfile but no I'm not and she learned that in time, thanks to unfateful husband number 1" He snicked a bit and crossed his arms behind his head.

"You can say Grayson here has a really bad time meeting and being with a guy for long"

"Hey its just my luck, might as well kick back and enjoy life as if it wasn't a bad deal, I mean I have a job, a nice mini van I call home and good friends to cheer me on so what more can I ask for"

"I guess your right"

"But hey if you can find me a new husband that would be nice" He chuckled and we shared a laugh as we let time slip by enjoying the moment for it was probably the first time I felt like I had a family it long time and I wanted it to last as long as we were to be friends and hopefully that would be a long time.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13- Memorys and fears

Silver's POV

My mom had finished her shift now and had met up with us three hours later where me and Sonic were being dragged around by Grayson and his shopping fever, which still hasn't come onto me yet as he would have wished. I give a small sigh finally able to go home again and maybe get some alone time with Sonic, well that's if my guilt doesn't return.  
"Thank you for watching the kids Grayson, hopefully they weren't too much trouble"  
"Not at all sweet cheeks" he smiled crossing his arms behind his head 'Sweet Cheeks is the nickname he gave my mother so don't take that the wrong way, heck the only time Grayson isn't himself is when he calls someone by their real name'.  
"Ohh would you mind me asking this, for the heck of it sweet cheeks, but can I come over ? See I've been needing to unwind lately so can I come over and chillaxe in the hot tub ?" He asked batting his puppy eyes.  
"You have a hot tub Silver ?" Sonic asked in disbelief.  
"It's the apartment owner's Sonic.. He lets guest who live there use the pool and hot tub sometimes" I answered him, giving me a nod in understanding.  
"Alright but behave and no getting drunk, got it ?"  
"Yes mommy" Grayson said with a sarcastic smile and pretended to have a halo over his head making my mom give a small blush in embarrassment. Sonic on the other hand couldn't help but laugh but was caught by a death glare from my mom, letting him know that play times over.  
"Alright you can come with us on the bus-"  
"Or I can drive you all home, its my treat really" he said with a smile, linking arms with me and mom as he escorted us to his mini van. The mini van was almost like the mystery machine you can say only it was more hippy and didn't have the words "mystery machine" printed on it. I caught a weird look on Sonic's face probably because he was still getting used to the idea of Grayson. I guess I couldn't blame him, I wasn't used to Grayson the first time I met him either.

-_- Flash back- 5 years before present day-_-

"Silver I need you to behave while I work okay ?"  
"But Mommy I don't want to wait here, there nothing to do but sit around" Silver huffed crossing his arms, trying to be serious.  
"Look Silver I have to work so we have a place to live, please be patient.." Both of them sighing as there main point came across.  
".. Hi there, couldn't help but hear whats going on" Said a neon blue haired coyote with yellow bangs and black skin swith small glasses. Silver raised his head and looked at him slightly confused but blushed red to see how feminine he looked. Sylvette looked at him the same way but more pale then red, hiding her shock.  
"Ohh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, names Grayson, I'm new here" he said with a cheery smile and held his hand out to shake Sylvette's who was still to stunned to do anything.  
"... Let me guess, your probably still looking at how feminine I look.. Please I don't wish for this to be a problem, that's how I got fired from my last job.."  
"Ohh- I- uh... No that's not a problem, it's just aren't you a boy ? Why are you dressing as a girl" Silver asked confused mostly as to what he is seeing.  
"Good question kiddo, see some girls like dressing up as guys and some guys like dressing up as girls.. In some cases a girl would even want to be like a guy or a guy want to be like a girl.. In my case though hey I like being a bit feminine, my boyfriend likes it"  
"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND !?" Silver shouted in disbelief making everyone turn their head in surprised or maybe just for dramatic effect.  
"Yes I have a boyfriend"  
"How ?! Guys can't have boyfriends, just girlfriends !?"  
"Not true, haven't you ever heard of homosexuals handsome ?" He questions Silver who'd never heard the word before but blushed cutely being called handsome.  
"l-look, I know your new here but my son is too young to hear about this stuff"  
"About what stuff mommy, I want to know" Silver asked grabbing his mother's arm with more curiosity.  
"Silver please-"  
"Please let me know mommy ? I won't bother you again, just please let me know.." and with that Silver's mom gave in with a sigh and started explaining in simple terms Silver could understand. He nodded every so often at her words more intrusted in what she had to say, Grayson had done the same as well, picking up where she left off.  
"And that is homosexuals sweetie.."  
"..Mommy why haven't the teachers at school read about them in books and stuff though ?"  
"Well that's because some people think its wrong sweetie.."  
"But why mommy ?" He asked his voice sounding like a wine, Grayson saw that and softly patted little Silver's head.  
"People don't like what they don't understand, look little Silvy your always find your bumps but this is one that just doesn't fix itself without people to help change it, maybe some day it will change though" He said with a soft smile but was caught by surprise to see little Silver hug onto him tightly. This mostly surprised Sylvette being she'd never seen her son act this way before and just as things took a turn Silver started crying.  
"Hey.. Whats the matter little Silvy ?"  
"I think I'm a homosexual too.." Silver said choking on his sobs which made Sylvette quickly pull him away from Grayson.  
"Thanks a lot..." she said narrowing her eyes at Grayson who signed knowing that wasn't a comment.  
"Stop it Mom ! He didn't do anything"  
"Silver you just need your rest, I mean hearing this is one thing but one day you'll find that speacial girl-"  
"I don't like girls mom !" Silver interrupted crossing his arms in a huff.  
"Thats because your young and haven't found the right one yet.."  
"Mom I love most love stories but I don't see myself as the romeo to any juliet in that case.. I know I'm gay.."  
"Silver I'm not letting you choose this for yourself when you haven't even tried-" She pushed on but was sharply interrupted by Grayson.  
"Wow, wow wow.. hate to interrupt but being gay isn't a choice, it's either your born this way or you had it in your all along..I had it at a young age so I should know, just let your son speak his words and this time hear him out.." Sylvette looked at him with mixed confusion and sorrow, she loved Silver but was afraid of all the teasing, bully or even his future to calm down at that moment but even she had to slowly calm down even though it was still hard to take all of this in.  
"Thanks Grayson.. Mom I know I'm gay, I've been having these feelings around guys that I just don't get around girls, it's all fuzzy and warm.. It's mostly warm when I'm around him" smiled Silver thinking about the first time he meet Sonic and how adorable he is with his fluffy tane cheeks and his sparkly emarld green eyes.  
"...Silver, you can't crush on an adult.." Sylvette gawked, crossing her arms.  
"No not Grayson.. I meant Sonic.. he this really cute cobalt hedgie that lefted school the day I meet him and I've missed him ever sence.. sometimes I'd write about him in my pocket note pad and when I do all I think about is kissing and hugging him" Silver blushing at his own words that had tooken Sylvette by more shock then when Silver said he was gay, on the other hand Grayson couldn't help but giggle.  
"Aww this is so cute, what do you think sweet cheeks" Grayson winked at Sylvette who was staying there still frozen. Silver just frowned seeing that and looked down in shame, thinking that he should have left his mouth shut.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't be the son you wanted me to be.." He signed ready to cry till his mom wrapped her arms around him in a comfort hug.  
"Sweetie I'd never change you for anything, I'm just surprised you had to hide this from me.."  
"Mom... you aren't mad at me are you ?" he asked looking at her a bit helpless. She smiled at him and kissed his forehead and tilled his chin up to look him in the eyes.  
"No, I'm not mad at you.." Letting it all out Silver cried anyway, happy to finally have someone know after this long of hiding it.  
"Thanks mom.."  
"Aww group moment" Grayson giggled and hugged both of them in a squeeze. The saddness had lefted them now as they could tell this was the start of something greater, a friendship that would last the ages..

-_- Out of flashback-_-

We had made it home safety after the car trip back and were already entering the room when Grayson returned from the mini van completely changed into his swimshorts which was orange with cute yellow flowers 'yep.. Grayson loves himself some them flowers' .  
"This is going to be so much fun, I bet I can lap circles around you !"  
"I bet I can bet you and knowing Sonic, he'd beat us both in a heart beat isn't that right Sonic ?" I caught my eye on him as he looked at me with the "huh! what?" face.  
"Ohh yeah, care to make it a game then ?"  
"w-what game ?" Sonic asked nervously almost shaking which made me worry a bit.  
"it's a three part game, first we cannon ball to see who makes the highest splash and then while we're down there see how long we can stay down there without coming back up.. after that we finish it off with some under water laps around the pool, sound like fun ?"  
"S-sounds.. g-g-great" Sonic choked nervously, his face going pail 'okay now this is scaring me'.  
"Sonic are you alright ?" I asked him lying a hand on his back, rubbing it gently in hopes he'd stop shaking.  
"It's okay, I-i just feel bad cause I don't have a swimming suit" he said dropping some sweat.  
"You can share one of mine if you want ?" I smiled and showed him back to my room. I heard him gulp a bit probably still nervous about something.  
"I guess if you want to, why not" he gulped again, sitting down on the bed as I handed him a pair of blue shorts.  
"This should fit you just fine" I smiled and got up from beside him.  
"when your done changing meet me back at the pool"  
"Alright.." he stuttered just as I made my way to the bathroom to change as well. Although something told me that there was someone wrong with Sonic but I couldn't put my mind on it, 'did he get sick from early or was it something I don't even know or maybe...'. He can't swim...

Sonic's POV

'Ohh Sonic what are you doing... you know you can't do this... you know you can't swim.. just the feeling of water makes your skin want to crawl.. then why are you doing this... what do you have to prove... Silver I don't know what it is about you that makes me give into you but why isn't it the same with me and Amy... Amy... If only you knew the truth and still had faith in me... I don't want to lose you as a friend... friend... why can't I say the same about her being my girlfriend...?'


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14- Cats can't swim in hot water

I finally mustered the courage to walk around back of the building to the pool where I saw Silver and Grayson waiting patiently by the gate. I wrapped my towel tighter around my body in hopes they wouldn't spot my weakness just yet but even I knew that I wasn't that slick.  
"About time blue boy, was thinking you chickened out on us" Grayson snickered chesting his arms over his chest which I think was wearing-.  
"Are you wearing a bikini top !?" I shot in a burst that was so strong it almost made Silver and Grayson fall on their backs off guard.  
"D-don't shout, you want the world to know !?" He flushed defending himself by covering his bikini with his towel which in a sence bothered me, 'he looks so much and acts like one too.. could he be a she under there'.  
"Grayson.. are you a girl ?" I asked him with curiosity but realized I should have taken that back seeing something had snapped inside of him, you could read it on his face. First a look of terror then narrowed hatred that he focused on me. Swinging his arm he swept me upside down, holding one of my leg's with one hand, holding my towel in the other.  
"Don't... chu... EVER CALL ME A GIRL !" he shouted and threw me in the air at incredible strength not even I knew Grayson had.  
"AHHHHH !?" I screamed, my spinning body flying through the clouds 'hey I can see my house from here.. wait.. AGH !? I'm not suppose to see my house from here !?'.  
"SOMEBODY HELP ME !?" I screamed at the tip of my lungs at how fast I was falling now, 'Grayson I swear to god if I make it out of this alive I'll never call you a girl again heck I'll even date Silv-'. Snatch ! I reopened my eyes to see that I didn't in fact hit the ground as I expected but how ? I looked over from my upside down state to be looking eye to eye with Grayson again my terror going back to me, for ones I was more afraid of him then I was of water which means a lot being my fear of water goes back to when I was just a little kid but looking at Grayson now I knew inside I still was that scared child.  
"So you want to call me girl again ?" He said narrowing his eyes in a death glare that beat Sylvette's by a landslide.  
"N-o-no ma'ma, I-i mean no s-sir !?" I stutted, closing my eyes and curling myself into a small ball hoping his glare would leave me be.  
"Grayson don't hurt him.. he doesn't know yet.. he's not expected to know what you've been through, be easy on him" Silver reassured him by slowly making him let go of me but for some reason I knew it had to be deep if it triggered a whole new side to him I never knew was there.  
"Sorry Sonic, please forgive him, he's sorry aren't you Grayson ?" I reopened my eyes to catch a sigh from Grayson a frown forming on his normally joyfulled face.  
"I'm sorry Blue boy.. lets just get inside the hot tub already.."  
"Oh.. okay.." I sighed with a small frown and picked myself back up, looking at Silver for answers that even he was hasty on giving just yet. In a way I respected that. I did cross a line and I knew I shouldn't have said that in the first place.  
"Alright I just have to slide the key in and-" Sliding the key in the door Silver opened the pool yard door, the smell of chlorine making my skin crawl up and down my spine. First fear rushing back to me, paralyzing my legs which felt like gello at this point 'I have a bad feeling about this..'.  
"Finally I can unwind" Grayson light up, looking back and forth from the hot tub and pool trying to choose which one to go to first.  
"Which reminds me, we still have that contest to do " He grinned showing us his "Thats right" smirk. I gulped a bit and looked at Silver who was showing a smile.  
"Didn't forget so who's going first ?"  
"I say you first blue boy" Grayson grinned and grabbed my shoulder.  
"m-me ?!" I shook as Grayson pushed me in closer to the deep end, water just inches away from me now.  
"Yes you, now come on show us what you can do, well that's if you're not a chicken" He chuckled a bit and looked over at Silver just as I did as well. Silver looked to have had a mixed mood of both sadness and confusion, almost as if he didn't want to see me jump.  
"S-sonic you alright...? you seem so shaky" He frowned, walking closer to me, I was afraid to tell him, I was more afraid of what he would think of me if he knew how much of a coward I was. I backed away but that only made him come closer.  
"S-silver-" I lost my balance and fell backwards into the pool, my eyes widening as the liquid substance sucked me in and took me under its grasp. I tried to scream but all that would come out was water vibrations and bubbles of oxygen that I was starting to lack. Sinking deep I tried to swim up out of the water, kicking my feet as fast as I could but still I was stuck under and was sinking faster now. 'Someone... anyone.. help me...' was all I could think before my lack of oxygen caused me to pass out. 'Am I dead yet' I thought over and over as I started to see a bright light 'OHH GOD I AM DEAD !?'.  
"Hey Blue boy wake up ? I said wake up !" my eyes cleared and I had realized that I was still alive but most important of all out of that pool. I coughed up some water and tried to edge myself into sitting up and while doing so Silver gave me a helping hand by pulling me back up, what caught me by surprise about this though was when he pulled me up it was in a tight hug.  
"Sonic why.. why didn't you tell me you couldn't swim.. you had me so worried" I heard him sob almost ready to cry. I couldn't help but feel bad though, I also couldn't help but notice he was soaking wet as well, 'did.. did he dive in and save me...'.  
"Your lucky Silvy here was able to pull you out when he did.. anymore water in your lungs and you would have been as good as dead.." Grayson sighed and got down next to us, he wasn't to happy as well by the look on his face, almost as if he felt like it was his fault this happened.  
"Guys its okay.. I'm fine-" I choked and coughed up a bit more water, finally able to get the last of it out.  
"Aww it seems like even after CPR nothing did him good"  
"C-CPR ?" I questioned him more concerned 'if I'm right CPR means mouth to mouth right... wait mouth to mouth !?'.  
"Yeah.. someone had to get the water out of your lungs you know ? lucky for you I'm skilled in this art" He smirked to himself, my eyes twitching in horror 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHGHGH !? '.  
"AAAAAAGHGH !?" I freaked trying to get away from Grayson, spitting and whipping my lips every few seconds 'the horror, the pure horror !?'.  
"Huh ? Blue boy stop it your freaking me out !"  
"How am I not suppose to freak out !? You put your mouth on mine !?"  
"Blue boy when I meant I'm skilled at CPR I meant I'm good at teaching it.. Silvy was the one who gave you mouth to mouth.." He chuckled and put his hands to his hips. My cheeks grew red hearing that so I turned to look at Silver who too was as red as me 'He.. He kissed me.. well I know it's not the same being he saved my life but his lips were on mine !? but... why am I not mad.. I was ready to freak out on Grayson but why don't I feel the same way to Silver..'.  
"Sonic I'm sorry if you didn't want me giving you mouth to mouth but I couldn't watch you die.." He frowned, ready to cry but I stopped him by giving him a hug in comfort. I couldn't stand seeing him cry, more than anything I wanted to see him smile, it's the most beautiful thing I ever lied my eyes on.  
"Don't.. just don't cry.. I'm not mad at you Silver.. you saved my life how could I ever be mad.."  
"Hmm.. well you looked like you were almost ready to blow your head off at me you know ?" Grayson gawked and I blushed in embarrassment looking back down.  
"S-sorry Grayson, maybe I'm just getting used to the fact of you.."  
"Or maybe you wanted a little lip time with Silvy" He smirked, both me and silver growing scarlet on are tan cheeks.  
"Ohh come on you two, its oveious you two like eachother more then your leading on.."  
"Grayson I'm not gay though.."  
"And I'm not a girl Blue boy but when you look at me you think otherwise.."  
"Grayson I couldn't help it.. you just look like it to me.. hasn't anyone else told you that before ?"  
"Guys knocked it off !? your both going to get into a fight if you keep this up so please stop.." Silver complained trying to change the unsettle mood we both had.  
"Tell me this Grayson.. if you hate it when people call you a girl then why are you trying so bad to be like one.. I mean really you don't need to be wearing a bikini..."  
"...who said this was a bikini.." He said taking off the towel that was covering him, showing me bandages that were wrapped around him to make it look like he was wearing one.  
"Grayson..." I was near speachless and felt bad I said anything about that.  
"Blue boy... don't ever sell your soul to someone who doesn't love you for all of you.. or you'll end up like me.." He said picking himself up and walking to the hot tub before I could make a comment. Silver frowned seeing that and really didn't want it to come to this but I guess I couldn't keep my big mouth shut.  
"Sonic.. do you want to go back inside.. you had a rough day almost drowning.. dam I thought you being good at sports in all you could swim.."  
"Silver... truth is the reason I didn't take the time to learn how to swim is because I'm afraid of the water.. I'm sorry.." I saided folding my ears down like a scared little puppy.  
"Don't be sorry Sonic.. we all have are own fears and being afraid of water is one of them.. truth to be told Sonic, I'm afraid of the dark.." He said folding his ears back as well.  
"I would have never guessed Silver.."  
"I still have a nightlight even.." He said giving a small chuckle.  
"Silver... what is Grayson afraid of..." a bit surprised I asked him he took a second to think but sighed looking back up at me.  
".. I can't tell you... sorry but I just can't yet Sonic.. it runs to deep for him"  
"Thats understandable I guess..."  
"Silver.. I know I hate water in all but that doesn't mean you can't have fun here.. I'll go back to the room and take a breather"  
"Sonic.. I don't want to stay here if your going to be alone back at the room alone.. please stay here a bit longer, we could lay back on a lodge chair and talk.. I'd like to know why your afraid of water.." I gave a small groan giving in and followed him to the lodge chairs where I lied back and thought about how to begin my story.  
"It was when I was very little like 5 maybe 3, when my mom dropped me into the swimming pool all because she had an important phone call and forgot she was even holding onto me.. I.. I was so helpless... I felt sucked into hell itself, unable to move or breath.. I know it was a acceint but something told me she did it on purpose.." I frowned hearing faint memories of my babyself crying for love I knew I never truly had.  
"Sonic... I'm so sorry, I had no idea..." He frowned a bit and put one of his hands over mine which made me break from the cold of my memories 'Silver... you're so warm.. so.. so sweet.. I don't know how to explain it but... it's almost like...love'.  
"hmm.. wait Sonic.." He said putting on his thinking face.  
"maybe you're not afraid of water but afraid of what your mom did to you..." I blinked at what Silver said a bit surprised. I truly never thought about that before and just thinking about it made me question myself long and hard.  
"Thats a really good question Silver, but how do I know for sure what I'm really afraid of.."  
"we could try the hot tub.. its shallow so you can pretty much sit in it and you won't drown" He said with a small smile.  
"Would you try that ?" He questioned me. I felt a bit nervous though so I didn't anwser back, he knew I was too.  
"Don't worry Sonic.. if that does happen again, I'll be by your side making sure you stay alive for years to come" He grinned and huggled my head on his furry chest fur 'Ohh this is better than a pillow ! its nice and warm too, dam Silver if you were just a girl I'd-... wait.. no... I could never change Silver... I like him the way he is.. nothing would make me happier.. not even if he was a girl'.  
"Alright Silver.." I said getting up again, looking at the hot tub. Silver got up as well, holding my hand and slowly guide me closer. I could feel the steam coming from the hot tub and looked at Silver feeling a bit numb.  
"It's okay.. just take one step at a time, see ?" He smiled and lightly placed his feet into the water 'okay Sonic... here goes nothing..'. I brought one foot down into the tub till I felt a platform then did the same with my other foot till I was completely in the hot tub 'hey.. this isn't so bad.. almost nice even...'. I smiled a little and sat down, wow I guess he was right this whole time .  
"aww the love birds decided to join me huh?" Grayson peeped up, folding his arms behind his head.  
"Grayson we aren't love birds.."  
"ohh really ? then why are you sitting on Silvy's lap ?" He smirked, making me raise an eyebrow. I quickly looked down and noticed he was right and now that I thought about it I felt something soft between Silver's legs that was up against the rims of my hole down there. I thought the steam of the hot tub was bad but not as hot as my body felt sitting right there of all places.  
"S-S-s-s-silver ?" I asked him looking at him innocently over my shoulder, seeing the brightest shade of scarlet I've ever seen on anyones cheeks. I didn't think it would get anymore awkward then it already was for us but then I felt as if his "Thing" got bigger and bigger.  
"S-s-silver ?" I asked one more time almost ready to freak when I saw him burst into a cry of his own.  
"I'm so sorry, your so close.. s-so close !?"  
"Silver !?"  
"I can't help it if I get an erection !?"  
"SILVER !?

Long story short, we weren't in that tub for long and the pool guy might be coming sooner than he planned... as for me I think this kinda scared me for life but in a way I.. I kinda liked it.. god what is happening to me !? Am I turning gay !?


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15 - Guilty pleasure

"I'm so sorry.." Silver pouted, sitting on the opposite corner of the bed then I was. It had been half an hour sence what happened, Grayson promised to keep it on the down low from Sylvette but something told me she'd find out sooner or later and by then I'd be too embaressed to look at anyone the same way again.  
"Silver I know it wasn't your bad but still you know me.."  
"I know.. I couldn't help it if I lost self control for a few seconds.."  
"A few seconds to many... dam it I can still picture it now !?"  
"Well at least it didn't go inside you !?"  
"OH GOD !?" I freaked just thinking of just that, him holding me down onto his bare body as it prest against mine and my low rim 'Get out of my head Silver and away from my butt !?'.  
"Sonic..." I stop what I was thinking noticing him on the ground now, his body curled into a small ball, his pool towel serveing him as a blanket.  
"If your really still mad at me, I can sleep on the floor tonight.. sorry I was such a inconvenience.." He sighed and pulled the towel over his eyes in somewhat shame. This made me feel bad, like I have over exaggerated the events to make it seem like he was planning to rape me in which I knew he wasn't. I knew how much Silver liked me but he'd never cross the line on me, if he did it would be by mistake.  
"Silver you don't have to sleep on the floor.. I may have got carried away into thinking you were going to rape me or something" He widen his eyes hearing that and instantaneously got up to look me over with a flabbergasted look 'ohhh.. wrong choice of words..' .  
"S-silver I didn't mean to say it like that !? I know you wouldn't do so."  
"Ohh... I.. I guess..." He sighed a bit uneasy, couldn't blame him really, I sounded like a total $$ . I sighed and lied back thinking hard on all the events that happened these past three days, like how Silver helped me with my test even though he got in trouble for it and even later in that day when I saved him from Shadow and took him back home safely even though my speed made him throw up most of the time. I smiled a bit at that memory then thought a bit more remembering the day after that when the school's newspaper's top story was me being gay and how they pelted me with papers left and right but all Silver did was stick by my side, even when I ran away. Sighing I thought about going back to school and being pelted again or even being name called and teased. What am I going to do, I need to clear my name but how are they going to believe me, I know I'm not gay but I have no prove so far saying otherwise. My girlfriend dumped me, probably no girl in school wants to look at me without laughing ' dam I wish finding prove would be easy.. but how am I going to prove I'm straight.. dam with all these thoughts floating around in my head its hard for me to find out myself who I really am.. could I be gay.. no !.. I have to find this out for myself but how ? hmm I know that there has been a few times both me and Silver's lips met and even I couldn't fully understand half of what I was feeling when that happend'.  
"Hey what you thinking about ?" Silver said, hopping on the bed next to me, looking at me with question.  
"Ohh.. I'm starting to question who I am after these past events going on.. I'm also trying to find a way to prove to everyone that I'm straight.."  
"Aww I see..any ideas ?" He asked looking at me more curious 'hmm.. maybe the way to prove I'm not gay is by trying to be gay.. dam I can't wait, this is getting under my skin so bad.. if I'm going to get anywhere fast I have to go all or nothing !'. I grabbed hold of Silver's shoulders tightly, staring him straight into his eyes ready to put it all on the line.  
"SILVER !"  
"Yes..?" Silver asked nervously at how serious my voice spiked.  
"I need you to have sex with me !" I declared, my heartbeat skipping slower as I waited for his reaction. He just stared at me funny as his nose started to bleed and his head drops low 'he... he just fainted did he ?'. I set him back down letting him rest and took his towel off the ground whiping his bloody nose with it. I knew he had a crush on me but I was surprised how much he did so and now that I think about it, I did come out a bit to strong. Sighing I thought if I were to take this more seriously that I'd play the part right but something inside me still made me nervous.  
"Uhhh..." I turned my attention to Silver who was a bit shaky on waking up.  
"Sonic.. I had the strangest dream.. Where you asking me to have sex with you " He said rubbing his eyes and looking back over to me.  
"Silver that wasn't a dream.. I really asked you to have sex with me..."  
"Ohh ha ha.. is this a joke are something cause how many times am I going to say I'm sorry before you get the picture-"  
"Silver this is totally different from that.."  
"Wait... your serious..? but why all out of the blue, you really have alot to-.. your asking me this because you think by you not liking it that that's prove enough for everyone to think your straight !?" He gasped even more flabbergasted at me but more in the "I can't believe you'd do this to me" sence.  
"Silver it's worth a shot, besides I have to prove to myself I know what I am as well.."  
"Sonic you don't understand how serious this is.. for one its sex for crying out loud, two I'm not even sure your ready for something like this and three we both have so much to lose.."  
"Silver I know I'm ready" I said a bit hasty but kept my cool as I continued talking.  
"Besides what is there to lose thats so important"  
"Our virginity's..." I blinked at him surprised to be hearing that 'so... so he is a virgin... wow why am I happy about that... wait how does he know I'm a virgin'.  
"wait how do you know I'm a virgin ?"  
"Because if you weren't you could use that as prove huh ?" he said with a small smirk 'oh so he does have some bite in him.. smartass..'.  
"Ohh lets just skip the details.. still I know you have a crush on me and let's be honest I don't really care if I lose my virginity.. so what do you say Silver, you'll do this for me ?"  
"...No" He said in a huff, folding his arms as he made his way back under his bed sheets 'was it something I said ?..'. I looked at him more confused but noticed each time I try to look him in the eye he'd look away as a sign he was ignoring me.  
"Silver...?" I asked trying to figger out what I said wrong but he just huffed and moved away.  
"Silver I thought you wanted this..."  
"... Do you honestly think that all us gays are in it for just sex ? dam your dummer then a sack of nails.." I flinched stunned at how he was acting 'I.. I'm not dum am I..'. I sat there and frowned feeling completely hurt by what Silver said, he was right that I was dum enough to even think of this plan let alone force it on him. 'Silver...' then I remembered something I heard from today, Grayson's voice telling me "don't ever sell your soul to someone who doesn't love you for all of you.. or you'll end up like me.." and just thinking about that made me feel even more guilty than I already was. Silver wasn't that rough type to begin with and the fact I tried to turn him into something he wasn't really did open my eyes to what a jerk I was.  
"I'm sorry Silvy... I am stupid... I mean knowing you this long I can't believe I'd chance are friendship and your feelings over something so stupid I couldn't even handle... I don't know why you'd ever love someone like me but you deserve better... I-I..." I felt tears roll down my face as I tried to think of words to say.  
"I-I'm sorry my love..."

Silver's POV

I reopened my eyes and rolled over by his side, seeing tears roll down his pretty face that looked so innocent and sad 'Sonic...'. He was trembling to say something but I couldn't tell what, till he reopened his mouth.  
"I-I'm sorry my love..." my eyes widening as it felt like his words lingered off his lips, making my heart pounded faster yet slower at the same time as the atmosphere in the room itself became lighter than air. "I-I'm sorry my love..." those words echoing deep inside my mind and there I was again, I felt like that small child from before and looking at him now that's the same cobalt hedgie from when I was little, the one I loved and crushed on for more than 9 years. My emotions took hold of me as I sat up, getting closer to him. He didn't seem to notice as he cried harder, so I tilled his chin up so that he could look at me eye to eye.  
"I'm so sorry..." He cried choking back on a few more tears. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gently laid his head on my shoulder as I started to rub his back in a calming manner.  
"d-don't cry.." I told him while lying him back, bundling him up in the blanket sheets 'aww he looks just like a little baby'.  
"I-i can't help it... I'm such a horrible person..."  
"No your not Sonic... look your just going through alot of crap right now.. I don't blame you for being upset"  
"b-but I-I was such a jerk to you.."  
"Sonic... I don't care if you hurt my feelings.. If your hurt all I think about is making you better not me"  
"Silver... I could never find anyone to replace you...your the bestest best friend I could ever have and like I said before you really deserves someone better than me.."  
"Sonic.. all I want is you though" I said kissing one of his damp cheek in hopes he'd stop crying. He blushed and stopped all together 'dam he looks so adorable right now, so innocent'.  
"Silver... I don't know anymore.. what I am.. after being so close to you I started doubting whether or not I was gay or straight.." He said blushing some more, I smiled a bit and leaned over to kiss his forehead but was caught off guard when he tilled himself up, placing his lips over mine in a sweet but fragile kiss.  
"Sonic..."  
"Silvy, when I called you my love.. I meant it.. Silver I think I'm in love with you.." My heart started beating through my chest, this is the moment I've been waiting for, for over 9 whole years 'he loves me..'.  
"Ohh Sonic..." I kissed his lips and huggled him up close against my chest.  
"I love you too" I said with a smile which seemed to make him happy cause he huggled me down, laying on top of me as he snuggled his head in my chest fur.  
"Silver can we try being a couple.. for real ?.. I want to know if this can work between you and I"  
"Sure we can, tell you what how about tomorrow morning I take you out on a date, my treat"  
"Ohh that would be great, we can hang out and have a fun time. maybe even get to know eachother better"  
"Ohh I'd love that"  
"Yeah and don't worry Silver you can trust me with anything. I promise, just like you've always have been honest with me" He smiled as he huggled me somemore, my heart sinking just thinking about it 'ohh no what have I done !? this wouldn't have happened because of that stupid lie !?'


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16- A day to remember

I had trouble sleeping that night, all I could think about was everyone that read the news paper, all those who knew about my fantasy's... My dreams for him and I but now they twisted it into something sick and twisted that it made it sound believable. Sighing I sat myself back up but was at aww at what I was looking at. Lightly laying onto of me with his head just above my heart and his legs entwine with mine was the most adorable looking hedgie I ever lied my eyes on 'Sonic..'. I gently petted his head thinking this couldn't get any better but then it did. I felt it, the must precious and beautiful sound in all of existence. His heart beat. I wanted so badly to cry at that second, both for joy at how beautiful this moment was and for sadness because it hurt me to know that the only way I could ever get this far was by lying. Although I didn't create the lie itself, it is my fault it was there in the first place 'what am I going to do.. I love him so much and he finally has feelings for me.. if I tell him the truth he'll probably think I planned this from the beginning, which I know I didn't but knowing Sonic he's always the type to jump to concluetions'.  
"Silver..?" He looked up at me with drowsy but cute emerald eyes that seemed so innocent right now. I couldn't help but show him a smile as I kissed the center of his forehead.  
"Yeah, I'm here Sonic"  
"I just had a dream about us.. It was.. a very sweet dream" He said snuggling his head in my chest fur making me give a small blush 'I love him.. why can't the world let me be..'.  
"Say, is it morning yet ?"  
"More like early morning, its still dark out so we better get back to sleep"  
"Aww okay, ohh and Silvy" He smiled placing a kiss on my heart almost making it melt from the adorableness.  
"Sleep well" He said just before dozing off 'ohh Silver what have you got yourself into'. I finally found the strength to pull myself back to sleep although it wasn't easy, I wondered whether or not this will affect me tomorrow on the date.

-later in the morning- Sonic's POV

Finishing the touches on my outfit, I waited in the kitchen/living room for Silver. I couldn't help feeling a bit nervous though, to be honest most of the events that happened yesterday still surprise me as we speak.  
"Your all ready to go Sonic" Silver asked a bit nervous as well, you could read it on his face that was still somewhat red from this morning.  
"Yep, so where we going Silver ? let me guess, a movie ? or wait a nice restaurant?" I questioned more, hoping it would be somewhere not many people will mind with us. I couldn't help it really, I'm still not used to the fact of people knowing me as gay which I was still unsure of. I hate to say it to his face but most of what I said this morning and last night I lied on just to see if I could get Silver to help me find out without him knowing I had doubts.  
"Ohh you'll see, after all who wouldn't want to miss it"  
"huh ?" I looked at him confused 'miss what ?'.  
"Silver, Sonic you ready to go ?" Smiled Sylvette as she walked out her room wearing a light blue and white summer dress with hints of yellow, carrying her purse with one hand 'wait she's coming too.. wait where are we even going !?'.  
"Yep where ready mom, is Grayson going to be there to ?"  
"Of course he is, wouldn't be a party without him" 'Party ? Grayson ? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON !?'.  
"Not a far walk from here, don't forget to keep moving Sonic" Sylvette smiled as she walked outside, waiting for us. Silver took one of my hands as he walked with me outside with him 'this is so confusing.. wasn't this suppose to be just me and Silver ?.. why is everyone else coming ?'.

-after some time of walking-

Dam I hate walking, it makes me feel slow and sluggish but I have to if I want to get to the bottom of this 'Silver I don't know what you got up your sleeve but I want to know before I loose it'.  
"BLUE BOY, SILVY, SWEET CHEECKS !" judging from the nicknames that was Grayson running up from behind us.  
"About time you showed up, was wondering if you'd miss it this year " Silver chuckled which made me raise an eyebrow even more confused 'for crying out loud miss what !?'.  
"You kidding, I never missed it, not even once !" He smirked, finally up to speed with us.  
"Silver this is really burning my sides now, can you tell me now what we're all doing ?" I asked but he shook his head no as he smiled still trying to make it a surprise.  
"Aw we're here " Sylvette cheered, getting me to look over to what I've been missing. I-it's...  
"That old barn looks better than ever" Smiled Grayson as he followed Sylvette inside a huge red barn 'so... this is the date...'...  
"Huh ? Sonic you okay ? you seem upset.." I was upset, I felt as if the joke was on me this time.  
"Ohh I see.. you think just because I brought you here you think this is the end of the line huh ? Well I guess you've never been to a Harvest Moon festival huh ?" 'whats a Harvest Moon festival ?'.  
"Here let me show you" He smiled, taking one of my hands as he walked me inside the barn where I was surprised to see not animals (Ohh like they weren't animals already DX) but other people setting up tables filled with different fall to winter foods, plus a disco ball just being set up above us.  
"Pretty cool huh ? you haven't seen the best part" He smiled and showed me out the other side of the barn where there were hundreds of people selling both junk food and jewelry and there were shows going on too that the little kids were watching.  
"See sonic, ever year people will come here to watch the moon where on this special day becomes bright enough to light the night up even when the sunsets.. Farmers loved it so much they gave this day a name and a festival too with fireworks, dancing, food and new chances to meet people" I blinked surprised hearing all of that 'Silver you wanted this to be special alright'.  
"Wow, so much to do and we have all morning too" I smirked and rubs my nose a bit with one finger.  
"Well we didn't have breakfast so we can start with a snack or to" He smiled and walked back into the barn, me following him from behind. First thing I could smell was chocolate with a mix of cream, no wait its chocolate cream pie. I licked my lips a bit looking at it, I know you can't have pie for breakfast but lets face it, its chocolate cream we're talking here. I moved as to grab it, the whole thing looking so beautifully in my hands as I drooled over it a bit.  
"Hey Sonic what you got there ?" Silver asked from behind, tapping my shoulder which took me by so much surprise that when I turned to look at him I accidentally threw the pie at his face 'ohh I'm so dead.. HE'LL KILL ME THIS TIME !?'.  
"Ohh Silver, I'm so sor-" I was interrupted by Silver laughing, he didn't seem to be phased at all at what I did, instead he found it funny.  
"Ha ha you got me really good with that one, should have seen that coming" He smiled, cleaning his face off as he licked the cream off his fingers 'aww that looks so tasty..'  
"Here let me help clean you off" I smiled, licking his fingers for just a small taste of cream. He blushed watching but liked it otherwise he would have stopped me before I began practically sucking on his finger tips.  
"There all clean" I mumbled, letting go of Silver's fingers which were left a bit pink.  
"T-thanks" He said still a bit nervous but yet smiling. I smiled too then heard a loud voice in the background saying "testing !", turning to see who that voice came from I saw Grayson holding a mic as he stood on top of a small stage.  
"Hey all you party people ! The dance off is ready so lets break down !" Waving his hand to the DJ, he let him know that's his Q. Blasting from the stereos played the song "It Takes Two" By Rob Base and DJ E Z Rock, which was pretty catchy. Before you knew it people started dancing out on the stage, some of them pretty good to, others well lets just say grampa, you shouldn't do the worm.  
"You should try Sonic" Silver smiled and elbowed my shoulder.  
"I've seen you dance before at school when the halls are clear, I think you could beat these guys" he smirked at me some more.  
"Silver I don't know about this though, I mean singing milkshake in the mall is one thing but-" I stopped and thought about what I was saying, knowing that milkshake in the mall still beat this by a landslide.  
"Didn't I forget to tell you the grand prize is a gold metal and a year supply of chili dogs ?" Thats all it took to get me up on the stage, for all you at home you probably had no idea how much I love chili dogs.  
"Oh so we have a challenger huh?" Grayson said smirking at me. I smirked in return then started busting a beat with a few breakdance moves I learned off my spare time.  
"Wow we have a breakdancer here, anyone think you can top that ?"  
"I can !" Said a voice from behind a few people in the crowd. I tried to get a better look but when I did I tried my hardest not to laugh. It was a really old dude, probably in his late 80's.  
"Well lets see what you got !" I smirked and waited for what could be my free chili dogs.

- later at sunset-

"I can't believe I lost to that old dude !? Dam Grayson totally fixed this !" I complained crossing my arms in defence.  
"If it makes you feel better because he doesn't have teeth he can't eat the chillydogs..."  
"Gee thanks.."  
"Hey you were awesome up there ! don't be a downer" Silver smiled hugging me which lightened my spirits a bit.  
"So what do we do now ?"  
"Well I was thinking- Ohh ! Its Sunset lets hurry !" Silver declared grabbing my arm and rushing me over to where Grayson and Sylvette were sitting and set both us down beside them. I stared a bit confused but then looked up at the sky to see the moon glowing almost like the sun but much softer and not as bright but still allowing everyone to see around 'wow... I've never seen the moon like this before.. it looks so beautiful out tonight'. I felt a hand on mine and smiled to see it was Silver 'but not as beautiful as you..'. Fireworks then filled the sky as both me and Silver lied back and enjoy probably the most special first date I've ever had.

-Meantime somewhere else-

"I got it" a dark voice crept as it made its way to a light rose coloured female.  
"So.. this is it.. your not joking about this are you ?"  
"For the last time Rose, what would I have to gain out of this besides getting back at that Silver pain in the $$"  
"I.. I'm not sure I should read this though.."  
"The truth is in fine, handwritten print" Said the male handing the female a small pocket note pad, watching as she opened it and read to herself silently.  
"Ohh my god.. Your right, Sonic would never do all the stuff this thing says !? Ohh I feel so bad now, but wait what should we do with this now ? we don't have any prove that the one you say did it, well did it.."  
"Ohh yes we do.. now do we cat girl" He snickered as a purple cat came up beside him.  
"B-Blaze ?" She blinked surprised but got a nod from the purple cat.  
"Look Shadow, I played my part so pay up.. I'm not going to pretend I'm miss goody too shoes forever you know ?"  
"Take the money bitch, just as soon as you do one thing.."  
"Ohh and what's that ?"  
"Take rose back with you, put some thorns on her while you're at it" He smirked. The Purple cat returned the smirk as she grabbed Amy's arm and led her down the streets and away from the school.  
"Trust me rose.. once you became a stripper, you never want to turn back.."..


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17 - The sad truth

-The next day-

Silver's POV

"You want me too what !?" I repeated in shock at what I was hearing.  
"Come on Silver your going to love it" Sonic snickered with his normal old smirk, rubbing his nose as he walked on top of a stone wall that went miles before ending.  
"Sonic I know you want to get me in shape but there's no way I'm going to be able to jog 15 miles !?"  
"Hey you forgot it takes 15 miles to jog back" he chuckled, my jaw dropping from his carefree nature 'dam not only is really fast but with his energy he probably could least forever.. hmm I wonder whats that like in the bedroom ? WAIT I HAVE TO STOP THNKING THAT !?'  
"Silver its going to be okay" He smiled and lightly ran his hand over mine making me look at him in question.  
"Look if you really want to take things slower I'll help you with that, although I'm not used to it"  
"Sonic you don't have to slow down for me though.."  
"I know I don't have too.. I want to Silver.. you've been the bestest friend I've ever had, plus probably the best boyfriend I'll ever have either" I looked at him overly surprised as it was now hard for me to hide my shame 'I want to tell you so badly but you'll hate me if I do.. I just know it... Dam there must be some way to make this easier without this becoming worse..'  
"Hey ! don't think this is because you're the only guy I've dated, just so were clear you're the only guy I'd want to date.. dunno why so I think your that special" He smiled some more making it harder for me to take it anymore.  
"Sonic I have something to tell you !" He blinked at my sudden change in mood.  
"Ohh okay Silver.. what do you want to tell me ?"  
"Well... you see... I...I..." The words didn't slip off my lips as I lost the courage to even try 'no ! I can't give up ! just say the words and it will all be over..'.  
"What is it ?"  
"I... I'm sorry Sonic but this is getting to out of hand.."  
"W-what are you saying ?" He asked now breaking into a slight panic.  
"Sonic I... I..."  
"Your breaking up with me.."  
"Yes.. no wait no !? Thats not what I meant !?"  
"Ohh then what is it ?" I sighed trying to put this to more words. He too was trying to figger it out but more slowly being he didn't catch on.  
"Sonic...what if the person who made up that lie about you being gay decides to come clear and tell you the truth.. would you be mad at um ?"  
"Well yeah I'd be mad at them.. they have no right to make up something like that as a way to put me down !"  
"B-but what if they did it by mistake !?"  
"Huh ? wait why are you asking all of this-.. Silver do you know the person who started all of this !?"  
"Umm... Maybe..."  
"Silver this is great ! Now that I have a lead this will make me one step closer to clearing my name" He smiled and jumped off the stone wall glopping me as we both fell down into a patch of grass.  
"Really ? your happy about all of this ?"  
"Heck ya I am, now I can fix things so that everyone could know I'm not gay !"

Sonic's POV

I cheered overwhelmingly but then saw Silver looking down, his frown showing depression that I hadn't seen in anyone before, not even myself.  
"Silver..."  
"Then... this whole time... I was just a accessory from the begining.."  
"huh ? Silver.."  
"You don't care about me, the only reason you when out with me this whole time was because you were trying to clear your name were you ? huh ! Tell me the truth !" I froze hearing that, from all that sadness he some how held that much hate but I couldn't help that I deserved it because it was true.  
"Look Silver it's nothing against you, it's just well..."  
"What Sonic, tell me what !" I couldn't talk, I couldn't ever fight the will to cry so I cried.  
"... You still love Amy do you..." I saw tears fall from his pretty eyes, it... It made me hurt seeing those tears and here I'm helpless to stop them because I caused them.  
"FINE ! Be that way, I don't care !" He cried pushing me off him, standing himself back up.  
"I loved you.. was that ever good enough !" He shook, his body now emitting a small amount of blue light that looked like it was turning on and off. Next thing I knew was when he jumped over the stone wall he didn't land on the ground. HE FLU AWAY !? 'I-I didn't know Silver could fly !? why didn't he tell me before !?'.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH !? GET ME DONW FROM HERE !? I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF !?" He yelled as his flying when all zigzag 'ohhh so he didn't even know he could fly.. but still he's flying to begin with !?'  
"WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH H !? " He screamed going head first into a phone pole, his face sliding all the way down it 'ouch...'  
"Silver !" I yelled jumping over the stone wall and over to the other side where the city was again. Checking around I found Silver knocked out beside the same phone pole, his face all red from the impact.  
"Dam Silver.. come out get up ?" He didn't move..  
"Silver ?" Still not moving...  
"SILVER !?" He twitched slightly and that's when I took him into the hospital.  
"Nurse !? My friend was face planted but a phone pole !? he isn't waking up no matter how hard I yell at him !?"  
"Ohh Calm down" said a nurse and a doctor as they just stepped out from their room.  
"K, tell us what were the events that happen to this moment ?"  
"MEANDSILVERGOTINTOAFIGHTTHEN HETRIEDTORUNAWAYBUTTHENSTART EDFLYINGANDFACEPLANTEDHIMSLE FINTOAPHONEPOLE !?"

-5 minutes later-

"I can't believe they didn't believe me, heck they tried to get me to take chill pills !?"  
"Well then your lucky they didn't keep you there then" Sylvette sighed placing an ice pack over Silver's head and some of his face.  
"Sylvette I'm sorry.. This is my fault.."  
"Sonic it's not your fault.. I'm not mad at you.."  
"Y-you aren't" I asked surprised to hear she's not being overly protective psycho mom on me.  
"Sonic we all have are fits.. He's just so loving of you he still doesn't believe all this is happening so I guess he's going to be on edge.."  
"But he wouldn't have been on edge if he had more faith in me.." I frowned looking back down not knowing my place anymore.  
"The same goes for you Sonic.."  
"Huh ? what do you mean ?"  
"I mean your always on edge because you don't have enough faith in yourself, so you rely on him to give you the answers to questions you still ask yourself.." I sighed nodding at what she had to say.  
"Then how do I know then.. How do I know whether or not I'm gay or straight !?" She sighed hearing that and picked up a phone as she dialed a few numbers. I stared blankly with much confusion.  
"Hello.. Yes, I have a mission for you... My son's friend has trouble trying to figger out whether he's gay or straight.. okay ?.. good be here soon.." She hanged up then looked at me shaking her head in a no manner.  
"My son may hate me for this but you seem like your struggling to hold yourself together with all of this.."  
"...Sylvette.. who did you call ...?" A loud knock on the door almost made me jump out of my skin. I had a feeling the person I was suppose to meet just came...


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18 - Pitty the weak

I braced myself for what ever came out from behind that door, gulping when the knob started to turn 'Sylvette please tell me I'm not supposed to be afraid of whats behind that door..'.  
"Come in.. we've been expecting you" She said as the door opened up, my eyes looking at Sylvette, surprised at who she called.. Well kinda..  
"You didn't have to make it sound scary !? I thought you called some petifile or something !?" I complained crossing my arms in a huff.  
"Well sorry if I'm not scary enough Blue boy, but from what I've been told I'm pretty sure you will be soon.."  
"Ohh god.. DON'T TELL ME YOU SENT HIM HERE TO RAPE ME !?"  
"-! HEY ! Like hell that's never going to happen !"  
"Then why are you here then ?"  
"To take you over to my place ! your spending the night with me so I can get you to start thinking clearly !" I blinked and turned to look at Sylvette who had some pairs of cloths I could change into all packed in a bag and ready for me.  
"Sylvette ...?"  
"Its okay Sonic you'll be fine.."  
"Do I have to sleep in a mini van ?"  
"No.. I'm taking you where I used to live, its about a 30 minute drive but it will be a good time for us to talk"  
"Umm.. I guess I'm okay with that.."  
"Good cause I'm not taking your bags, that's your job, now let's go " He said walking out towards his mini van, opening the back so I could put my bags in. I sighed and walked out to it, placing my bags in, hopping into the shotgun seat of the car. Stepping back in Grayson buckled us both in, as he started the car.  
"You going to be okay Blue boy ? You seem nervous about all this.."  
"I am... what does Sylvette expect me and you to do..?"  
"Just talk, learn from one another really.." Putting the van in reverse he backed out of the parking lot and onto the street, then switched it back to forward as he drove ahead.  
"So... what do we talk about then ?"  
"Ohh as if you didn't know the reason your here in the first place.."  
"Ohh right... Whether I'm gay or straight.." I sighed and shrank down it my seat really not wanting to talk about this with him because well.. he's a dude and he's gay !?  
"This question isn't any differenter to the question wrong or right huh ?"  
"Well isn't it like that ?" I asked, still not looking at him.  
"No.. Being gay or straight neither is wrong or right so we can't truly choose which road to take, cause they both end the same way" I raised an eye and paid more attention now listening more.  
"So your saying either way there both the same ? But that can't be true ! when your straight you're not teased as much as you are when your gay !"  
"Yes that's true but think about it this way, do you know how many females cheat on straight guys like you ? How they give you more risks for diseases and trick you into fathering their children ?"  
"Yes but being gay, you still can get diseases from other males and the fact alone they can never have-.." I stopped thinking about Silver and how one day he'll never have kids of his own and that itself made me feel so horrible 'he... he would have made a great father.. and I bet his kids would have been adorable as he is..'.  
"Your thinking about Silver never haven't kids are you.."  
"Yeah... The poor guy will never know what it would feel like but why does he choose to still be gay..."  
"Time out Blue boy.. Being gay isn't a choice, its something your born with or had inside you all along"  
"Wait really ?" I asked looking over at him, his eyes on the road as he drove over the hill tops.  
"Yeah, so tell me this Blue boy, did your parents tell you when you were little to go find that special guy or girl, or did they say just find that special girl ?"  
"They said find that special girl.. But I don't really get along with my parents anymore.. They never really cared about me otherwise I wouldn't have to be in this mess" I frowned and looked out the car window seeing all the trees and bushes we'd pass by yet I felt even slower just sitting here, watching.  
"Ohh so you have problems to huh ? Mine kicked me out because they couldn't take how much attention I was getting with me being gay"  
"Mine never loved me..." I frowned and tried not to picture them or I'd start to cry and I didn't want that in front of him.  
"Aww then their full of it to want to miss out on there son's life" He smiled to himself making me blush and smile a bit from seeing someone does care other than Silvy.  
"To tell you what, I loved being around Silvy's family so much they pretty much became my family.. Sweet cheeks being like that older sister I never had and Silvy being the little nephew I'd always want to have and then there's you" I blinked at him.  
"Me ..?"  
"Yeah.. After meeting you, I knew you were as good as there part of the family cause in a way you were a part of there family"  
"I'm.. Apart of Silver's family..?"  
"Don't act so surprised, I bet you knew down deep inside you were too" He smiled making it hard not to share a smiled back.  
"Thanks Grayson.."  
"Anytime Blue boy, and just are luck too, we're here" He smiled parking not to far from an old log house that didn't look to have more than one room.  
"Umm... This is your old place ?"  
"Yep.. Watch your step though, or you'll fall in a rabbit hole where you'll go off to wonder land" He snickered letting me know the fun old him was giving mister serious a break. Unbuckling and stepping out of the car I walked to the door step waiting for Grayson who wasn't that far behind.  
"Lets see if I still have that old key" He smiled taking the key out from under the welcome mat as he twist it in the lock so he could open the door. Inside looked kind cosey, it had two pairs of beds on different sides of the room and a small fire pit in the middle of the room where the roof could open up just a little 'hmm this is so nice.. why would Grayson choose to sleep in a mini van over this ?'.  
"You like it don't chu ?" He asked placing my bags beside one of the beds.  
"You kidding this is great, Grayson I don't know why you don't think about staying here" He just sighed and sat down on the bed across the room from me.  
"Is.. Is there something wrong Grayson ?" I asked but still didn't get a reply till 5 minutes later when I then saw small tears drip from his eyes.  
"I never wanted to come back here after what happened... I was afraid the memories would hurt me again.."  
"Grayson... What memories, why are you upset ..?" He rubbed the tears from his eyes as he started to talk.  
"After being kicked out and not having a home, I had to do what I could to survive even if it meant doing things I'd always regret.."  
"Like what Grayson.."  
"To at least make money I took a job as a gay stripper, everyone there couldn't get their hands off me, it was always uncomfortable.. But then after countless nights of all the harassment I've been through I met him.. The most gorgeous man I've ever lied my eyes on. He was there at the strip bar because his friend wanted to meet the ladies but came a little to late but when we first met each other eyes we both knew we were in love.. He was twice my age and was an orange and blue haired dingo and I at the time was only 2 maybe 1 year younger than you Blue boy"  
"T-twice your age !? you mean he was a petifile !?"  
"Hush boy ! He wasn't anything like that ! "  
"Ohh then how did you to.. well you know became a couple.."  
"That same day, he came over to me and he told me "I could take you away from here, would you like that ?" and I nodded at him saying yes over a hundred times and so he swept me off my feet and brought me here.. Our home were he got me new cloths, helped clean and feed me when I got hungry and well.. He loved me and I loved him.. I... I loved him so much.." He cried and held a small broken picture frame that held a pic of the young Grayson and I believe his lover which was surprisingly really handsome.  
"Grayson.." I frowned seeing this side of him, I thought in all my years I'd never see two things, the first being a alligonkey and the second Grayson crying.  
"It was my 16'th birthday and all I wanted was to spend the day with him but he told me he had to pick up a special present for me so I let him go to the city... I never heard from him in over 7 hours so I walked to the city to see police all over the crime scene.. I begged to god that wasn't him but it was.. He was shot and killed from some guy who wanted something from him but he wouldn't give him it so he was killed.. But the killer couldn't take what he wanted because police were on his trail.. I didn't know what he could have wanted but when I got there and saw my lovers blood dripping body all I could think was, was it worth it.. Was it worth that much for you to die..."  
"Grayson..." I couldn't help but tear up hearing all of this, it truly made me take back everything I knew about Grayson.  
"The police said that the last thing he said was, "Please give this to my Graygray and tell him that I'll always love him" and that's when they handed me a small little box with a diamond ring inside... I cried for months and never took that ring off my finger.. I knew then the reason why he thought it was worth it was because he waited for me.. He waited so that we could be together and not be judged anymore because of are age difference..." He rubbed his now swelling eyes as he put the picture frame down beside his bed as he sniffed, trying to be strong.  
"Grayson... I'm so sorry..." I cried but then was pulled into a hug by him, seeing that he didn't intend to make me cry.  
"You don't have to cry.. This happend long before you even knew.."  
"I can't help it though, its still so sad.."  
"I know but it's a part of life I guess... We all have to move on, even if its hard.."  
"Grayson... Did you ever find someone else after what happened.."  
"Yes but they were never the same.. the first husband only cared about sex.. The second only cared about himself.. and the third one went crazy and wanted me to be a girl by means of attacking and stabbing me... after all that I gave up and started pretending to look around when I really ain't .."  
"I'm sorry it had to be this way Grayson.. I know there must be someone in the world for you, don't give up, even if it does hurt.."  
"That's easier said than done you know.. If you didn't care about it hurting then why are you letting them hurt you.." I paused thinking that and had no idea what to say. Grayson let go of me now and got back into his bed.  
"Blue boy, all I'm saying out of this is if you love someone, it doesn't matter what you or they are, it's the fact you care in the first place that matters.."  
"Grayson... I think I understand now.. But I still don't know whether I'm gay or straight.."  
"I didn't expect you to know yourself in one day.." He chuckled slightly but then carried off to bed. I sighed pulling the covers over me as I thought about the only thing that made me happiest 'Silver..'.


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19 - Man in the mirror

Yawning I rubbed my eyes and looked around for a clock, I knew it was morning but something told me I had to be awake at a certain time today.  
"YHaa~ morning already" Grayson yawned, sitting up to stretch.  
"Yeah.. say Grayson you mind telling me the time ?"  
"Huh ? oh sure" He said getting up as he walked over to a small hanging clock that stood near the front door.  
"12:45 Am, monday morning.."  
"Ohh okay...- MONDAY ! DAM IT I'M LATE FOR-" I stopped thinking about school then decided to not continue or he'd figger it out.  
"Late for what-.. Ohh that's right you have school don't chu.." He said with a small smirk making me lie down in shame at how stupid this was that I couldn't just go there without feeling afraid of being teased.  
"Grayson listen I don't want to-"  
"Sonic you don't have to go if you don't want too.."  
"I don't ?" I questioned in which he shared a smile as he walked over.  
"Don't forget Sweet cheeks gave me a mission and I don't fail no missions" He smirked and messed with my bed head hair.  
"Ohh so your going to help me with finding out what I am ?"  
"Well I've been thinking, and its came to me that if we're going to find out what you are, we must first find out if you love who you are"  
"Umm say what ?" I asked a little confused as to what he meant by that.  
"Its simple really, here let me show you" He said taking me by the arm as he showed me to a mirror on the wall. I raised an eyebrow not really up for what he was planning but listened anyway.  
"Blue Boy, what I want you to do is look in the mirror and tell yourself I love you.. It's as easy as that"  
"No way.. That sounds stupid.."  
"Why ? You do realize that if you can't love yourself there's no way you can love someone else you know" he said scratching his forehead a bit as he smiled it off. Looking in the mirror I felt more hopeless than before but did see a point in what he had to say.  
"Alright I'll try, but can you leave the room ? I don't want this to be anymore weird.."  
"Understandable" He smiled, walking to the front door as he left me alone with me and the mirror. I sighed and tried to pull myself into saying the words.  
"I-... umm... I love-... umm" even though this sounded pointless in a way, I just couldn't seem to do it 'whats with you Sonic ! pull yourself together !'.  
"I Love-.. Ohh f#ck it I can't do this !" I complained giving it all up.  
"I... I guess I don't love myself.. Hell who does, my parents never loved me, my ex probably doesn't anymore, hell no one does !"  
"Hey that's not true !" I blinked looking around frantically to try to find where that voice came from but there was no one there.  
"W-who's there ?" I stuttered in a small panic till I heard the voice again.  
"Over here genius !" I turned back the way I was facing looking at the mirror which I was sure was starting to talk with me.  
"Who's t-there ?" I asked nervously but was surprised to see the me in the mirror smiled and winked at me.  
"Why I'm the man in the mirror"  
"Ohh really ? How's MJ" I joked a bit in hopes I could make this moment a little less creepy.  
"Ohh Shut up ! I didn't mean it like that you $$ !"  
"Hey you don't have to call me that ! I have a name you know !"  
"Well da, like I didn't know your name was Theodore, or should I say Sonic now huh ? You think just because you got super speed you can change your name to something less ironic huh ?"  
"W-wha.. How'd you know my real name ? And just who are you man in the mirror and don't tell me your my reflection cause I know sure as hell they can't talk back !"  
"If you must know Theodore, I'm not your reflection, I just took on that form so you can see me, other than that I am your scruple"  
"OH MY GOD !" I screamed crossing my legs in pure horror which some how made my reflection mad.  
"I'm not your scrotum idiot ! I'm your conscience !"  
"Ohh..." I sighed in relief as I uncrossed my legs and looked back to my pissed off "Scruple" or "Conscience" as he calls it.  
"Dam I have a lot of work to do if I'm going to fix you.. Do you know how much stress you've been putting on me lately ? cause as soon as I'm done with this I have to go back to that small part of your brain that doesn't want to crush me with used up space.. And by used up space I mean parts of your brain filled with hot air !"  
"Well what am I suppose to do about you ! I haven't met you till today so how am I suppose to know how you live your life !"  
"Hey ! the reason you haven't met me before was that fact you always keep running away from me ! Heck your trying to escape me as we speak with this !"  
"With what ! I'm not even moving but I sure as hell can if you piss me off, now tell me why your here !"  
"Ohh so you really want to know ? Well it goes like this, me being your conscience my job is to make sure you know the difference between wrong and right so that you could stop stressing and think outside the box which by the way is really small.. Look to really put it down I'm here on a mission to get you in gear with fixing your life and by that I mean getting you and Silvy back together again which is someone who still loves you, even though you really upset him !"  
"... What if I can't fix that though.. What if I'm not gay.."  
"Does it matter if your gay or not ! Cause there's no way you can tell me that what you feel around him was fake so stop telling yourself that !"  
"It's true I have felt something and although I don't understand it I know that I still have feelings for Amy.."  
"Your screwing yourself man.. Trust me if she really loved you then this whole lie stuff wouldn't have effected your relationship with her so don't tell me nothing about that ! Right now you have to think about how to fix things between you and Silver and go back to that school like a man ! I mean Silver's gay and as much as Shadow picks on him, he's not going to let Shadow push him from leaving school"  
"...I need to fix things between me and her.." I looked to the clock seeing the time turned to 2:35 Pm 'wow.. I've been talking to this guy for sometime now huh..?'.  
"Theodore ! don't you turn your back on me ! I'm trying to help you, don't make this worse for yourself !"  
"... bye scrotum.." I bolted out the door as I rushed to find Amy's house.  
"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD IT'S SCRUPLE ! NOT SCROTUM !" He yelled but I was to far out of reach too really hear him but I bet he was mad. 'Almost there Amy.. I need to talk to you.. I need to tell you I still care..' I thought to myself as I skidded to a halt when I reached her family's door step, I sighed and knocked hoping someone would be there, that someone maybe being Amy.  
"Coming" I heard an older female as she opened the door to get a better look at me 'wait.. have I seen her before.. she looks just like..'  
"Your that same maid that saved my life that one day my mom dropped me in the pool !"  
"Ohh so you must be Theodore then.. Names Rosabelle by the way, not maid" She smiled softly as she fixed her glasses 'dam.. she looks so much like Amy.. can that be her mom..'.  
"Say are you Amy's mom ?" She blinked a bit hearing that but smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah that's my little girl, only she thinks she's a big girl now but still a little girl at heart.. Why do you know her Theodore ?"  
"Well yeah.. And just to let you know, no one calls me Theodore anymore, they call me Sonic"  
"Ohh.. So then your that hedgie my Amy's been talking about huh ? Well then its really nice to meet you Sonic" She smiled, She probably didn't know that me and Amy where once a couple, well I'm not sure in this case.  
"Do you wish to come inside, I'll let Amy know your here while you relax and take a seat"  
"Wow that would be nice, thank you" I smiled and stepped inside, taking off my shoe as I walked on the soft carpet, normally I don't take off my shoes but I'm not in a rush right now so I'm taking it slower.  
"Amy dear, your friend Sonic has come to visit you" she raised her voice so that Amy could hear from upstairs.  
"Tell him as soon as I freshen up to come meet me up here please"  
"Alright dear" She smiled and looked over to me.  
"Would you like some tea till then ?"  
"No I'm fine, thank you for asking though" I smiled taking a seat on a couch.  
"So Rosabelle how has Amy been doing this week ?" I asked trying to keep a low profile just in case.  
"Well to be honest this week has been a bit of a rollercoaster.. One day she comes home happy as a clam, the next thing you know she can't stop crying.. just recently she's been acting, should I say differently.. I don't like it, not one bit" She frowned rubbing her forehead, fixing her glasses again 'I bet this is my fault huh...'. I frowned with a sigh, looking down at my socked feet.  
"You don't have to act like that you know.. I know that you too where once a couple.."  
"Y-you do ?" I blinked looking up at her with more question.  
"Yeah It's okay though, don't think I'm mad at you because you and her break up.. I heard that you turned out to be homosexual"  
"Honestly I don't know what I am anymore.. But to tell you the truth its everyone else who thinks I am gay though.."  
"Ohh I see.. But just between you and me though, I don't mind if you are or not.. After all I just so happen to be a lesbian"  
"Y-you are ?" I blinked even more surprised at what I was hearing. I don't understand though, if Amy's mom was a lesbian then how did Amy come into the picture.  
"You probably wondering how I had Amy then huh ?"  
"Yeah I am.."  
"Well turns out I was pretty lonely here with no family so I thought about getting a sperm insemination but before doing so I wanted to meet the supposed father to be to see if we'd get along.. Turns out he was gay and thought that if he couldn't have a kid that he could give some of his sperm so that someone else could. He was a really good man and thanks to him I have a very wonderful little girl, although I think her spunkiness comes from her dad." She giggled in which I smiled, although I wasn't here to talk to Amy's mom I was glad I did so.  
"You most be one lucky mother then huh ?"  
"I feel like one at times.. You know your mother was so happy when she was pregnant with you, I could remember she's squealed ever time she felt a kick, I did to and we'd always share those moments"  
"M-my mom was happy to be pregnant with me ?" I asked in disbelief.  
"Ohh of course she did. She loved every second of taking care of you.. Why'd you say that ?"  
"Because she dropped me in the pool remember ? Not to forget they left me here home alone again with no electricity or heat.. Honestly I don't think my parents ever loved me.." I sighed trying not to frown but couldn't help it when I thought about it.  
"Ohh you poor thing... Sweetie I know you were pretty young when you were dropped in the pool and I know you must still blame her but you must realize your mother has been through a lot with her-" she stopped and looked away which made me raise an eyebrow.  
"Alot with what ? Rosabelle is there something I don't know..?" She gave in with a sigh then looked back at me, a frown on her face telling me this wasn't good.  
"I didn't want to tell you this but I'm afraid you need to know... Sonic Sweetie your mom is suffering with multiple sclerosis.."  
"...WHAT !" I freaked not believing what I was hearing 'could it be true... was all those things that happened to me when I was little.. those moments I never felt loved.. were they never really her fault..'.  
"Your dad on the other hand was never really the father type though, but he did care about you.. But I guess because he's been busy trying to find her a cure that he lost sight of you kiddo.. But know this, your mother has always loved you and she'll never stop loving you.. Till then if you have nowhere to go, your glad to stay here if you'd like ?"  
"Aww.. that's really nice of you but another family has given me a home and I'm really happy there, there my new family " I thought through my words and couldn't help but smile a bit knowing that was true 'Silvy.. What was I thinking, you are my family.. And as much as I have trouble telling myself that I now see its true'.  
"Aww how sweet.. Well then you better share some stories with me then on your spare time" She smiled but was interrupted by Amy telling us she was ready to see me.  
"Well it was nice talking to you Rosabelle" I smiled then walked up stairs, knocking on Amy's door.  
"Come in~" Smiling I opened the door, walking in to meet her also seeing she'd probably just got out of the shower cause she was wearing a bathrobe.  
"So... Your not mad to see me... Even after what happened ?" I asked looking over to her feeling a small sence of unsettlty, like I shouldn't even be here but I couldn't help but think why.  
"Now Sonic I know things this past few days must have been hard for you, but rest assured I'm willing to get passed all that now.. After all I know your not gay, foolish of me to let a lie like that effect us huh ?"  
"Nah.. Don't say that, we all make mistakes but I'm glad you know the truth now" I smiled and sat down by her bed where she was 'Strange.. why does this unsettling feeling.. feel like its growing...'.  
"You must be going through a lot huh ? Don't worry though, I'll do what I can to clear your name.. Could we start over again Sonic ?" 'Strange.. She normally calls me Sonikku..'  
"Sure we can Amy"  
"In that case I want to know something Sonic ?"  
"Ohh.. and whats that ?"  
"Have you ever had sex with anyone before me ?" I blinked a bit not expecting to hear that.  
"No... Amy you know we've never had sex before to even begin with so why did you ask that ?"  
"Ohh, no reason really.. I just wanted to know Sonic because after we broke up I started to realize how much I wanted you.. How much I lust for you" She got up and started locking her door which made me even more worried as to what she was planning.  
"A-amy what are you-" I was cut off by her kissing me which normally I thought was okay but this time felt tainted..  
"Just relax, you'll enjoy it trust me on this" She continued, now sucking on my tongue as she took one of my hands as she placed it in her bathrobe, right where one of her breasts was 'HOLY $HIT SHE'S NOT WEARING A BRA !'. I gulped nervously not even expecting any of this to come out of her but pulled myself back before I could get carried away into letting her push forward.  
"Amy whats going on with you.. You always wanted to take this stuff slow, remember ? you told me so yourself before.."  
"That was before I realized how smexy you look when your distant my darling Sonic.."  
"Smexy huh ? Is that the new mexican sexy or something ?" I joked, smirking as I rubbed my nose a bit trying to change the subject but was failing pretty bad.  
"Sonic, I think I have a way to clear your name and both get something I know you really want and I really want"  
"Ohh... and whats that Amy ?" I flinched realizing she had taken off her bathrobe so that there was nothing but her underwear on and even that was see through.  
"Aww don't be shy Sonic.. How else can we have sex if your cloths are still on ?"


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20 - Truth behind truth

"A-a-a-a-amy !" I freaked and backed away with what little integrity I had in me. That only made her come in closer, till she was barely inches away 'What the heck is all this ! Amy never acted like this before so why now ? Maybe she did miss me that much... I know I miss her too but I don't know about this..'.  
"It's just sex Sonic.."  
"B-but what about our virginity's ?" I questioned her still not sure about this but that only made her laugh.  
"Sonic nobody cares about their virginity anymore" she chuckled to herself which did nothing but make me frown 'Silver cared... he cared so much about it that even when he had a crush on me and had his chance, he didn't take it because I didn't think of caring as well... dam Silver, I'm so sorry...wait a second'.  
"d-does that mean you're not a virgin ?" She froze not giving me an answer so I waited but didn't get a response till she finally snapped out of it.  
"O-of course I am.."  
"Then why are you hesitating.."  
"I-I'm not.. That's not the point though.. Tell you what, because you're a bit nervous you can use a condom,"  
"I...I guess..." I frowned but then thought 'wait.. don't I have to go somewhere to get those ..? but I don't want to get them.. heck I don't even know if I'm ready even for this..'.  
"If you're wondering about where to get one here" She said taking one out from under her bed mattress, placing in my hand 'wait why was there one there in the first place ! was she planning this from the beginning !'.  
"Come on Sonic, your too tense just give it a try" She continued as she rubbed my shoulder blades. I stared at the strange plastic in front of me, it didn't seem too pleasant to me, heck non of this did 'Amy I wish you could see I don't like you rushing me.. sure I love speed and what makes things go faster but you were one of those people who knew how to slow me down so I wouldn't crash... Silver would always find his way to slow me down too but there was something about him slowing me down that made things different.. like he never tried to hold me back, he always looked out for what's best for me without stepping in too much.. I mean sure we had some slip ups but now that I really think about it I miss Silver.. I miss how thoughtful, sweet and kind he was to me even when I was a jerk.. I know that you'd never try nothing to hurt me but protect me Silver and now I must do the same for you and fix things between you and me.. even if it means only being your friend.. that's at least something I want to be if not more..'. Snapping me back to reality I could hear a familiar voice.  
"HEY BASTURD !" Yelled a pissed off conscience from over at Amy's dressing room mirror.  
"Ahh it's you !" I freaked falling backward completely off the bed, Amy blinked surprised at my yell and quickly looked to where she saw me look at.  
"What was that about ?" She raised an eyebrow confused which made me even more confused.  
"Wow you're a dum$hit.. you do really's me being "your conscience" you're the only one who can see or hear me" I sweated a bit and sat back up 'this is great.. how am I suppose to talk to him if I can't say anything out loud without Amy thinking I'm crazy..'.  
"Hello where you listening to me telling you I'm a part of your brain ? I can hear your thoughts cause in a way there mine too, only less me and more you being selfish.. no I'm teasing but still your selfish ! I want to have a lot of room in my home like all the other consciences but no.. you had to be so melon headed !" 'Hey stop yelling at me ! I just met you today !' I huffed crossing my arms wishing he'd get to the point.  
"Fine I'll give you that but if you really care about your life being fixed and Silvy then don't listen too her man ! She's obviously playing you for a fool !" 'Ohh and how do you know that ?'.  
"Check the condom, tell me what you see" I turned my attention to the condom I was holding and looked at it closer and just to be sure moved my finger inside of it only to find out there was a hole in it, heck it felt like more than one like someone wanted it to be-..  
"Amy did you put holes in this " I asked her hoping her answer would be no.  
"Aww does it really matter though.. Who cares about a few holes or not"  
"Amy I care.. If there's holes in it then I could have got you pregnant and I'm not ready for that and by the way your acting I don't think you are either. so knock this act off !"  
"Sonic all I'm doing is opening a window for you.. You do love me don't chu ?"  
"NO I DON'T" I scolded she but covered my mouth not expecting that from me 'I...I don't love her.. Oh my god I really don't love her !'.  
"I told you so" Smirked my reflection now disappearing from sight as a normal reflection was placed.  
"..." She stared at me, her jaw dropped a bit as tears formed in her eyes 'ohh no what have I done..'.  
"Amy..."  
"I never thought I'd see the day I'd have to lose the only person I had a crush on to some silver haired book nerd.."  
"You... you know about Silver..?" I asked surprised she'd know his name, being he's in all of my classes and she's not so it would seem hard to at least remember someone you'd barely know.  
"If you must know then here..!" She cried in a mit of yelling, throwing something at me that could have done a number on my face if I didn't catch it. Staring at the small object it seemed to be a note pad that was pocket sized, although I couldn't help but think I've seen this before.  
"That belongs to him !" She said putting her bathrobe back on as she held in a few tears. I opened it looking at the first few lines "He taunts me, his shape and form both chiseled to perfection like a master piece of god. His emerald eyes seem to melt through my heart as do all of his features of blue. Such a creäture can only be called the epitome of elegance and grace. Sonic..". 'He... he wrote this.. dam I never realized how talented of a writer Silver was.. and he wrote this about me.. I.. I never thought I'd be worth that much in his eyes..'.  
"Go ahead.. but as you read on down the page you'll realize that he describes you in a inhumane manner" I raised an eyebrow but read some more silently but quickly shot red all through out my body at all the highly mature and sexual things this was becoming and in so much detail to. My chest burned at how fast my heart beat was going, heck faster than my running, making my breathing heavy as my manhood became hard 'Ohhh so he can be horny.. horny enough to get me aroused that's for sure...dam I feel so gay now and for once I don't care'.  
"Sonic a-are you liking that ? He's making you sound gay ! why the hell do you think the school's newspaper posted that !" I broke out of the horny moment dropping the note pad in shock 'No... no it can't be true... does...does that mean Silver's responsible for the lie to begin with...'.  
"Don't believe me ? I have two other people who do, heck they were the ones that showed me this in the first place.." 'No... this can't be true... this must be some type of cheep trick..'.  
"Tell me.. Who told you all of this ! Tell me now Amy !" I scowled gritting my fists in anger 'I'll make this trickster pay for trying to take Silver away from me.. but wait.. there's only one person I'd know who'd want to do that..'.  
"There names are Blaze the cat and Shadow the hedgehog.."

_-_-30 minutes before present time-_-_ Silver's POV

After the week I've been through I was kinda glad to be back at school, normally when I wanted to have some time to myself I could be here for an extra 30 minutes after closing time, to read in the library so I took that time being I needed to relax after how stressed I've been lately. Picking up my bags I realized my 30 minutes was up so I set the book back on the shelf as I left to the nearest exit.  
"Sonic, ohh sonic.. I feel bad for yelling at you yesterday but I couldn't help but feel mad.. You can be pretty selfish when you only see things your way.." I sighed to myself but then felt another presents not to far behind, a very dark presence it was.  
"Well, well, well.. if it isn't homo" Smirked the shadowy being as he cracked his fists together.  
"I'm not looking for a fight Shadow, just leave me alone so I can be on my way"  
"But the party just got started, wouldn't you agree cat woman ?" I raised an eyebrow but flinched seeing Blaze was standing there right beside him in tight black cloths.  
"B-Blaze what are you doing here and what are you wearing ?"  
"...Sorry Silver, you were really nice, heck we could have been really good friends but my job comes first so I'm sad to inform you that we were never friends to begin with.." I frowned feeling my heart sink, Blaze was my only friend after Shadow went his own way and Sonic left but now I know even that was fake to begin with.  
"She played her part well, after all I needed proof in order to account you for the lie going around here.."  
"So.. She was only my friend so that she was your proof I was to blame..."  
"Bingo"  
"All this time... You've been setting me up so that I could fall again.. did you Shadow"  
"How else am I'm going to make you pay for what you did.."  
"Your making me suffer like this over something I have no idea I did ! For the love of god Shadow what was your reason for all of this in the first place !"  
"Do you really want to know Silver..? Well then your going to have to fight me for your answer" He said taking off his vest as he narrowed his eyes on me, almost ready to knock me down with one swift move. I gulped but held my ground knowing that even if I'd escaped now that he'd come after me tomorrow just as strong.  
"Shadow.. I wasn't looking for a fight but now.. YOU GOT ONE !"


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21 -Crying wolf

'Maybe I should have ran when I had the chance' I thought to myself as I was being hit at almost every angle by Shadow's chaos spear attack. Twitching, I tried to pull myself out of the remains of a smashed up wall. My body felt heavy and to out of shape to push no less breathe from where I lied.  
"You should have sticked to running, at least you would have had a chance that way" He chuckled placing the heel of his shoe to my lap, cringing as he pressed his foot down hard where my manhood was.  
"S-s-shadow stop ! That really h-hurts" I wined only wishing he could get this over with.  
"Why would I stop ?. I love watching you in pain !" He raised his foot then slammed it on my area, making me scream on impact, tears rolling down my eyes at how incredibly painful this was becoming.  
"Look at you all weak.. What happened to that so called power you had ! If you were smart you would have used it by now"  
"Maybe he can't control it Shadow" Blaze smirked and walks my way, her being here only made me feel more weak than I was. I sniffled hard trying not to pour with tears.  
"I didn't pay you to point out the obvious.. now start the flame, we're burning this place down"  
"Y-y-your going to burn down the school !" I stared trembling at the two ex friends of mine who had no second thoughts about doing so and with Shadow's new found twisted mind he'll probably burn the school down with me still inside it.  
"Don't act so surprised Silver, I've planned this from day one.."  
"P-planned what.. k-killing me ?" I choked trying to back away from him. He grinned and pulled me up by the collar of my neck, staring deep into my eyes with his deadly set of ruby red ones.  
"You were only one of the many mistakes in my life that have now damned me to hell.. And now I shall fix you.. I'll fix all of this world for what it has done to me ! with my power I'm immortal, stronger than any so called god of your's !"  
"Shadow... You're in pain... just tell me why... I could help, why don't chu trust me..."  
"Silvy there's no use fixing something you didn't break.. you'll only make things worse for you.." Blinking we turned our eyes to the very person that came from.. Grayson...  
"Huh ? Ohh so your one of Silver's friends.. Well then I'll enjoy destroying you in front of him !" Shadow smirked evilly as he threw me aside to deal with Grayson.  
"Grayson no ! Get out of here, you're going to get hurt !" I cried forcing myself to stand, my legs wobbly from being hit not to long ago. Grayson didn't look at me, he didn't answer back. All he did was look at Shadow with the stare of a man not afraid of death.  
"Grayson..." I never seen him like this before, he was always the one to joke around and bring life back to someone if they felt down but now I knew that this Grayson and the one I knew where on to different sides of the same coin. A smiled formed on his face, He taunted Shadow with fearlessness and stood there and laughed.  
"What's so funny ! I'm the ultimate life form ! " Grayson stopped laughing and smirked at his ebony prey.  
"I thought death would look scarier then you, what a let down" new found rage boiled in shadow as red static flickered off of his body.  
"I will show you.. THE MEANING OF FEAR !" He growled, jumping at Grayson as he smashed his now static fist into Grayson missing his face as it hit his shoulder instead, the static burning through Grayson's shoulder blade opening up an old flesh wound.  
"GRAYSON !" I shouted heading over to him but was stopped by Blaze blocking my way.  
"Silver it's okay.."  
"Huh ?" Shadow flinched realizing Grayson wasn't as badly effected as he wanted him to be.  
"W-what is this ! Why aren't you in pain !" Shadow beckoned but was cut off by a right hand cross to the face, his body knocked across the ground as it skidded against the many yards of tile he broke into 'S-s-such strength... b-b-but how... wait.. I saw this before... when he threw Sonic into the air after being called a girl.. I thought that was my eyes playing tricks on me.. can it be he has powers too..?'.  
"In case you're wondering why it didn't hurt look closer" He smirks and pointed to his shoulder blade which I was shocked to see metal.  
"My last bastard husband loved stabbing things.. one day he stabbed me so hard it completely ruined my shoulders from the inside out so a doctor fought about making me better shoulder blades then before.. they are completely robotic and is water, blood, fire and static prove and in no time at all skin grew over it.. As painful as that was having the doctor to reattaching and connecting my arms to my new shoulders I couldn't feel better.. they even make me three times as strong as I was before.. Which reminds me I may have to thank the good man, doctor Robotnik after this" He grinned walking over to Shadow's body where he lied there to stunned to get back up.  
"Is this guy s-s-s-some type of demon !" He freaked getting back up, his body starting to shiver with every step Grayson took to get closer to him.  
"Demon ? Aww I thought death wasn't afraid of anything ?"  
"I.. I'm not afraid of you !" Shadow scowled picking himself off the ground. Grayson came in closer till he was only inches away from him, that's when I saw a smirk formed on Shadow's face 'IT'S A TRAP !'.  
"Now Blaze !" He commanded, the purple cat jumping out from in front of me, her hands lit up as fire formed within her palms.  
"HAaaa !" She shouted throwing the fire ball directly at Grayson's back, too her surprise bounces back at her hitting her straight in the chest with the same force she used to throw it.  
"AAAAHHHHhhh !" She screamed hitting the ground hard, her head hitting the floor as she lost consciousness. Blinking nonstop I couldn't believe what I was seeing but now that his vest and bandages were burned through, I saw his back had a metal spine.  
"Did I forget to tell you I had my spine broken too ? well the doctor fixed that as well but it's still very painful there unlike my shoulders" He hissed a bit as he could smell his burnt bloody skin.  
"A-any other metal parts I don't know about Grayson" I asked still surprised that I never knew this to begin with.  
"Only one other" He smiled, round house kicking Shadow in the chest, Shadow's ribs breaking on impact as he flew all the way across the school hall.  
"Unlike my shoulders and spine where my bones had to be replaced I had to replace my whole right foot.. Pretty neat huh ? Honestly the doctor thought of everything" He smirked but that didn't stay long as the ground started shaking. A malicious laugh was heard from down the hall where static energy spiked everywhere, the air turning red as the laugh came closer and closer.  
"Play time is over.. Time to step it up" Shadow reappeared, standing strong as if he wasn't just beaten up like a rag doll 'and to think he thought Grayson was the demon...'.  
"Silver ! I want you to leave.. This might get ugly, take her with you if you don't want to see her die !" Grayson beckoned but at this point I knew as well I had to leave. Grabbing onto Blaze I was not strong enough to carry her in my arms so I placed one of her arms over my shoulder as I dragged her to the nearest exit.  
"Why...after all I've done.. why are you helping me..." She asked faintly still weak from that attack.  
"I know you were only doing as told.. If you needed money that bad to hurt someone you barely knew or even try to kill them, you must have had a good reason in the long run or you wouldn't have done it in the first place.." I told her, pushing the exit doors open as I dragged her out into the open.  
"You... your smarter than I thought.." She smiled going back to her tired state. I smiled back at her, For this was the Blaze I once knew as my friend.

-_- Back inside the school were the fight was going on -_-

Taking off the golden rings on his rists, Shadow's body glew with red static, his power more than doubling as the school shook from the inside out.  
"Wittness my true power !" The red light became brighter as he crossed his fist's together.  
"Chaos !" Grayson stood there watching a smile forming on his face.  
"BLAST !" All of Shadow's stored energy came out in one swift blow as the whole school was destroyed by a red chaos explosion. This move alone could kill hundreds of people if out in the open but something was different this time other than the fact Shadow was hurt.. Standing there in the middle of the attack, speechless the ebony hedgehog feel dripples of water leave his eyes.. Tears.. Why was he crying..? There before him, in the middle of his rage filled out burst he felt the other male wrap his arms around him in an embrace. Shadow sad to say wanted to know what a hug felt like in a long time.. To know that he wasn't alone and that all he ever wanted was to cry without anyone to question why.  
"I won't hold you back from crying, I won't even question you as to why.. If this pain is too much for you to take then let me share it with you.." Cried the neon blue haired coyote holding onto the now shaking ebony hedgehog who now hugged back tightly crying his heart out.. Time became normal again, the school became nothing but burning ash.. all that remained inside the charred remains where the bodies of the two boys...


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22 - Down in the dark

_-_- back to present time-_-_ Sonic's POV

"AMY ?! SONIC !?" Rosabelle screamed from the floor beneath us, her voice sounded like she saw something that scared her half to death.  
"Mom I'm coming !?" Amy shouted hurrying to her mother's side, almost tripping on a few stairs in doing so. I got up too being that I was called but as I reached the rails of the stairs I dunno why or how this popped into my head but I started picturing myself grinding down the rails using just the souls of my shoes. Crazy huh, next thing I knew I leaped into the air and grinded down the stair rails like it was nothing, heck it was kinda fun.  
"I'm here, whats going on ?" I asked but caught eye of the tv. On the screen seem to be the remains of a burned down building with police and firefighters surrounding the scene.  
"Amy, Sonic this just happened at your school 30 minutes ago.."  
"Huh ? Say what ?" I blinked looking at her with wide eyes '30 minutes ago... please don't tell me someone was in their..'.  
"Mom is everything okay there... no one got hurt right ?" Amy asked her mother who still didn't notice what her daughter was wearing.  
"Two boy's had to be taken into the ER, there bodies were found completely bashed up and burned.. heck they were lucky enough to find them underneath all that rubble.." Rosabelle frowned looking over to me but then flinched at the sight of me shaking, both in rage and worry.  
"Sonic..." Amy asked sadly, trying to take my hand but I only smacked it away.  
"Amy.. If one of those boy's is Silver, I will never forgive you.." Turning my back on her I didn't even give her enough time to respond to me, leaving dust behind as I bolted through the doors 'Silver... This is all my stupid fault, I had to be so stubborn enough to push you aside and now thanks to me your paying for it...'

_-_- Back in the house Sonic just left -_-_

All Amy could do was stand there, tears rolling down her cheeks at how horrible she was being and how she really sold another beings life to someone who just might be the devil.  
"How... how was I suppose to know he was trying to kill him... All I really wanted was for you to love me Sonic..."  
"Amy..." Rosabelle frowned seeing her daughter in her distressful state but didn't seem to do anything as a means to help her knowing now that if she wanted her daughter back she would first need to know the true story.. The full story...  
"Amy.. I knew you didn't come home saturday till 4 in the morning... Amy what happened to you that day..."  
"... I did something... something so.. so stupid... I didn't know till today..."  
"And that's why your dressed like that... you want to give him a reason to stay even though he had nothing to do with what you did..."  
"... Mama I'm scared..." She cried and held onto her mother who had tears now rolling down her eyes 'Both of them knew that without much time, both of their lifes will change forever..'.

_-_- back to Sonic -_-_

After checking almost every hospital in sight I still wasn't even close to finding anything about the boys found at the school's remains.  
"Aww this is great.. Where could they be !?" I screamed feeling dripples of rain roll off my face or was that my own tears again. I couldn't fight them, the tears I held back, breaking me down till I had no strength to stand. My knee's were the only thing keeping me up this time as I started to scream letting out all the pain and suffering locked inside my very heart which was now aching for him now.  
"AHHHHHHH !" I screeched till my throat reached a hitch. People on the sidelines stopped and stared but non of them could truly care less at another's suffering.  
"Sonic !?" my head bolted up knowing the sound of that voice.  
"S-sylvette ?" I asked clearing my salt like tears from my burning eyes, it was her.  
"Ohh thank god I found you.. After hearing Grayson being hospitalized I thought you could have been hurt or something and when they said they didn't find other bodies that scared me the most.." She said giving a squeeze like hug, shivering and shaking with a worried look on her face.  
"Sylvette I don't u-understand.. why is Grayson in the hospital, and where's Silver ? did he make it home safe ..?" I questioned her, holding onto her, her body still shaking though 'This is bad... what do I do..'. I tried rubbing and patting her back like how Silver seem to calm me down and surprisingly it seemed to get her to stop in less than no time at all.  
"Grayson thought you were going back to School cause you disappeared so he thought about going there and picking the two of you up so he could take you back home and then the next thing I knew I get a call from Silver at the hospital telling me Grayson got in between a fight between another student at school and is now in the ER bashed up till you wouldn't believe.. I'd tell you but... the details themself will only make you worry whether or not he'll make it out alive..."  
"WHAT !? are you saying there's a chance he could die !?" I freaked not believing what I was hearing but then I saw her shaking again 'no... NO ! I can't let this happen ! not to my family, never !'.  
"Sylvette tell me where they are !?"  
"There at Westopolis hospital.. it should be about a 30 minute walk from her-" Grabbing her I dashed across the block till I had made it to Westopolis, stopping to a halt as I found the front entrance to a smaller hospital I probably wouldn't have thought of looking for.  
"I... I think I'm going to be sick... "Sylvette wheezed trying to hold her balance being this was her first time being "dragged around" by me as Silver puts it.  
"Mom !" Silver yelled rushing to hug Sylvette, but slipped and fell down at her feet.  
"Silver you alright ?" I asked helping him back up but was taken aback by him slapping my hand away 'he... he still doesn't forgive me..'.  
"Sweetie you okay ?"  
"I'm okay mom.. Grayson's being hooked up to a respirator... Mom they keep telling me that he's having to much trouble breathing.. I'm scared.."  
"Ohh honey..." She hugged her child trying to make the pain subside but even I knew the only way that would happen is if Grayson made it through this alive 'Grayson... This can't be the end.. I know your stronger than that, now come on and show them your okay..'.

_-_- 7 hours later -_-_

A doctor came out of the room looking over his notes when he noticed us sleeping on the couch in the lobby. Lightly tapping our shoulders he woke us up and didn't seem to have very good news by the look on his face.  
"So Doctor... Will he be okay..."  
"He... He's probably isn't going to be leaving here anytime soon.."  
"Ohh... is it that bad..."  
"...How do I put it this way... He flat lined... I am terribly sorry.." The doctor said now leaving us with nothing but new found tears that yearned for a voice to be heard, his voice that we will never hear again...


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23 - a whole other light

"No... I just..." Tears streamed down Sylvette's face as she rushed to grab the back of the doctor's arm, not wanting to face the truth just yet.  
"Miss there's nothing more I can do.."  
"I-I know... it's just... can... can we see him one last time.." She asked more tearful than before as much as we all mourned on his death, to be able to see him again, to know this was going to be the last time to hug or hold his hand.. It will be worth the tears in the long run, even if it does hurt.  
"I-I see no harm in taking you too him... but we need you all to behave, understand ?"  
"U-understood" Silver cried still shaking from the horror at all that happened, from what I heard Grayson saved Silver's life but at the risk of his own which could never be brought back. Although I too was both sacred and sadend there was something about this that I couldn't shake off, as if it wasn't suppose to end this way but I'm no doctor so what do I know.

Leading us through the many hall ways he showed us to a room, all of us gulped looking at the door knob. We were afraid to face facts and admit to the truth of things but being I wasn't as attached to Grayson as much as Silver and Sylvette were, I decided to be the one to open the door. Taking a deep breath I turned it but was shocked to see this for my very eyes.  
"H-h-h-h-h-e..."  
"Huh ? whats the matter" Silver asked checking to see for himself.  
"T-t-t-t-this c-c-can b-b-b-be..." Silver stuttered his eyes widening at the sight before him. Sylvette raised an eyebrow in question till she saw it for herself.  
"T-t-t-t-theres n-n-no w-w-way.." All of us stared at the being in the bed, we all knew one thing at that second and at the same time said it out loud.  
"THAT'S NOT GRAYSON !?" All three of us screech looking at the doctor, our fists full of rage at this abomination, no offence to the dead dude.  
"W-whoops I must have tooken somebody elses paper work" He gulped looking over his files till he could find the right one.  
"Ahh, here it is ! Grayson Hotch the coyote.. His paperwork says he's very well alive, heck the respirator saved his life just in time too" He smiled but was still pwned by Sylvette, leaving him lying on the floor, his eyes having dizzy spirals as birds flew over the new formed bump on his head.  
"Serves you right for not double checking on the job !" She huffed crossing her arms as she looked over to me and Silver, who just stood there speechless.  
"Dam its like we cried are hearts out for nothing.. it's just not fair.." She frowned still upset that she almost believed in the worst.  
"I say we should go to his room and check on him" I said with a slight smile, picking up the files the doctor dropped.  
"You sure if its okay for us to do that ?" Silver asked me looking over my shoulder.  
"Hey, the doctor said he'd show us to his room.. This isn't his room so we're going to have to look for it are selfs" I smiled but then noticed another file, this one sending every quill on my spine to spike up. Nathen Shadow The hedgehog ( lol Sonic isn't the only one hiding his real name X3 ).. Checking the room number, I thought it was about time I gave Shadow a piece of my mind 'Nathen huh ?.. stupid name... doesn't matter now ! I had enough standing by, I'm going to kick some $$ !'.  
"S-sonic what are you looking at-" I cut Silver off as I ran down the many hall ways till I reached Shadow's room, didn't take me much effort to get me here fast enough for me to lock the doors behind me before anyone could notice.  
"YOU !" I hollered now getting the ebony hedgie's attention as he took his eyes off the window.  
"Huh ? What the hell are you doing here faker ?" He snapped at me with a growl, I didn't care as I grabbed and pulled on his blanket, making him fall out of bed onto the floor. Hissing came from his gritted teeth as he tried his hardest to curl his bashed up body.  
"Dam, what the hell is your problem !?" He scowled at me but then winced in pain as I pressed the heel of my shoe on his broken up rib cage. As weak as he looked right about now he held himself back from screaming or crying, he was still strong enough to hold what little of pride he had in his cold hearted body.  
"My problem... IS YOU ! From day one you were nothing but a thorn in my side ! First you beat up my closet friend that I see as my family but he won't forgive me anymore, then you framed Silver by posting his pocket note pad in the school's newspaper as a way of losing my trust towards him !" I growled pressing my heel down harder, I enjoyed watching him finally be the one in pain, after everything he deserved it.  
"It's not my fault he doesn't forgive you, its your stupidity that got you in this mess ! And as for me so called frameing Silver your wrong again ! Silver gave his note pad to that newspaper jockey so don't start pointing fingers at me !"  
"LIER !" I yelled stomping my foot down on his rib cage with full force. He yelped at the second of impact, it was to unbearable for him not to respond this time.  
"I had enough coming from you, all you are is a waste of space !" I said raising my foot up again but then felt something prick my shoulder.  
"W-wha is t-t-this" I felt the world spin slower as I collapsed to the ground.

- Third person POV -

Shadow stared surprised at what his coyote roommate had done that Sonic was too late to notice on as he fell to the floor, drool coming out of his mouth as he lied there all sleepy.  
"W-w-what did you do to him" The ebony one asked his roommate who was bandaged up tightly from head to toe.  
"I just injected him with that sleeping drug that doctor tried to give me before he got a call.. relax I only gave him less than a fourth of it" He said throwing the needle into the used needle box.  
"Why... isn't he one of your friends" Shadow asked Grayson but Grayson only sighed.  
"And let his anger get the best of him.. No I rather see him talking in a normal tone then one filled with both hate and sadness behind it.. besides I couldn't let him hurt you kiddo" He smiled helping Shadow back into his bed, where he retucked him in.  
"Why.. why are you being so nice to me.. I tried to kill you and your friends and yet you still at the last second were willing to put your life in danger to be nice to me..."  
"Kiddo, I knew when I looked in your eyes you didn't mean to want to kill anybody.. I knew deep inside you, you hide a dark pain that took control of your rage into using it without will... I also knew, you were still that same boy I met 9 years ago.." Shadow flinched looking at the other male, memories coming back to him from that day and the days before that.

-9 years into the past-

"B-b-but Dad I really love him.. W-why won't you let me be !" The young ebony hedgie cried trying to pull away from his father who had a strong grip on his arm.  
"I'm not letting you throw your whole future away because you have feelings for that Silver haired homo !" His father demanded but Shadow still refused.  
"Daddy let me go !" He cried, his rist now having bruises were his father held him.  
"No ! I'm not letting my son become a homo freak of nature !"  
"Dad, I said LET GO !" Shadow lost control of his emotions as a small version of chaos blast went off and destroyed everything inside the house as it went into flames. Shadow stood there completely mortified at the burn up corpse of his father as he then saw his mom come into the burning room, She was in there hoping to get her husband and son out but when she saw the look in Shadow's eyes. That look of terror to her twisted into her mind as the work of the devil and being his mom was a bit overly religious she formed a cross with her fingers.  
"Don't come near me, y-you-"  
"Mommy it wasn't my fault, I-I didn't mean to do it !" he said trying to come near his mother who backed away from him, scared for her life.  
"No hell spon ! Give me back my little Nathen and leave here at once !"  
"B-b-but mommy it's me Nathen "  
"No, your no son of mine !" The little boy's heart crushed into little pieces, unable to put them selfs back together. Shadow's mom slowly back away till she was back to back with a very weak wall that broke down on itself as it crushed her body in the fall, there was no way she could have survived.  
"MOMMY !" The ebony hedgie screamed but then a path of fire came his way.  
there nothing he could have done but get away and so he did.

Day's had passed since that happened and the small child walked around weakly as he found himself down an old street alley that smell like mildew and mixed cheese garbage. Shadows eyes were barely able to keep open, he was so starving that his body looked less than skin and bone. He had a really high fever and was breaking out with cold chills through out his body which had 84 degree burns all over it. If he pushed himself any longer, his body would give up on him but Shadow didn't care. Losing sight of the world the hedgie collapsed to the ground, to weak to pull himself back up, too weak to even stand. At the meantime though a neon blue haired coyote walked out from the back door of a local strip bar, hating every second of his stupid job.  
"Dam I hate this... But no, you think this is funny don't chu mom and dad, kicking your son out when he hasn't finished school and has no money to his name to hold him down" The coyote complained talking to himself as he pretended his parents were there but weren't. Walking down the alley street he looked to find the cardboard box he used to sleep in but then saw a poor little boy lying on the ground, his lungs panting for air as his body shook from the cold, his eyes weren't even open.  
"Ohh you poor thing.." The coyote sadden as he made his way over to the boy's body, picking it up as he embraced it in his arms. 'He's so small, I can see his bones through his skin.. the poor thing must have got sick being he was out here in the cold and probably starved to death' he thought taking the boy over to his make shift cardboard box house. Removeing his long sleeve turtleneck sweater, Grayson wrapped Shadow up in it so that his body won't be anymore exposed to the cold.  
"Just wait here little one, I'm going to get you something to fill your belly" Grayson said leaving the hedgie for a quick few minutes as he came back with a bottle of milk. Holding the boy up, Grayson lightly placed the milk bottle into the panting child's mouth as he slowly started to drink it. Rubbing and gently patting the little boy's back, the coyote felt a new side kicked into him. It was a motherly side he had never felt before but holding this child right now really brought it out of him.  
"Aww, you'd make such an adorable baby" He teared up as he nuzzled the child close to his very heart.  
"Mommy" The young ebony hedgie whispered between his lips, remembering how his mother betrayed him like she did. Reopenning his eyes, he smelt something that didn't seem to be mildew or cheese, it was a nice looking bowl of soup that seem to make the boy's mouth water.  
"Good your awake" The coyote smiled, Shadow looking up at the feminine male before him, it had been a few hours since he last opened his eyes. Shadow was a little nervous looking at him, his parents told him never to talk to strangers but this one was.. Different.. Soft yet sweet, almost like the mother he thought his mother was.  
"Aww you must be hungry huh ?. I was going to save this for myself but I'm sure we can share" He smiled and handed the boy a small plastic spoon. Shadow tried to move himself over to the bowl in an attempt to eat from it but his body was still to weak to move his fingers. He cried feeling more helpless than ever, his tears stinging the burns on his face.  
"Aww please don't c-cry.. I'll help feed you too" He said, repicking up the hedgie as he took the bowl into his other hand. Moving his arm around Shadow as he took the spoon from him, taking a spoon full as he blew on it and feed it to the little hedgie who then ate it without second thought. Shadow smiled warmly, the soup had been the best thing he's eaten in a long time, although it wasn't the best thing he's ever tasted. Finishing the bowl, Shadow wagged his little tail as he huggled onto the coyote, Grayson's heart warming with so many new found motherly feelings he thought he'd never have being he was a male. He cherished that moment and huggled the little boy with small tears of joy dripping from his eyes.  
"Before I met you I felt I was alone out here.. Please promise me you'll never go" He said hugging and crying softly.  
"I promise.. But you must make me a promise as well little one...promise me, that if you ever really need to cry, that you can come to me so I can take the pain away.."  
"I-I promise" he cried as they continued sharing that hug for the rest of the night.

Many days passed since then and Shadow has been recovering a lot faster, all his burns were gone now and his cold left him shortly. He also decided to stay with Grayson and keep watch of the cardboard box while Grayson went to work which he always seemed upset to go back to. Shadow didn't like him leaving for work either but he knew that if Grayson didn't they won't have anything to eat.  
"Shadzy !" Grayson smiled huggling the boy who huggled and smiled back in a super adorable little smile.  
"Graygray !" Shadow said all cheery, he loved being called Shadzy but he only allowed Grayson to call him that.  
"How's my favorite little guy, did any rats infiltrate the house today" He joked pretending the cardboard box was something a bit more special.  
"No way ! no rat is tough enough to take me on !" Shadow smiled getting into a superhero pose which made Grayson giggle.  
"Ohh that reminds me" He smiled and took out a small box wrapped up with a red ribbon.  
"What is it ?"  
"Well I was thinking to myself when I realized what a big help you've been for me lately, your smiles make me feel so happy so I thought I'd get you something to make you happy too" He said handing the box over to Shadow as he slowly opened it. A smiled formed on his face when he saw two golden rist rings he saw once at the mall when they when food shopping but knew they costed a lot of money.  
"I knew you really liked those so I bought them for you out of the money I've been saving.. tell me what you think" he smiled, Shadow slipped the rist rings on and although they were a bit to big for him, he loved them.  
"I love um, Thank you Graygray !" He smiled and hugged the older male.

Later in the night Grayson slept like a baby but on the other hand Shadow had a really bad dream. It was about his older self attacking the older Silver with the help of a purple cat but then an older looking Graygray comes in and starts fighting him too and the last part of that dream, that one part that burned deep inside of his skull was the picture of Graygray being hit by that same attack he used to kill his parents by mistake. 'I knew this was too good to be true' he thought to himself letting out a silent cry as he walked out to the opening of the alley. Grayson woke up soon after Shadow had left his side and saw Shadow looking back at him, tears in his eyes from across the alley.  
"I'm sorry Graygray.. I don't want to hurt you but I'm nothing but a monster.." He cried turning to look away, tears rolling down his cheeks to the floor that echoed with his footsteps as he left the coyote without a second thought.  
"Shadzy stop !" Grayson cried going after him but as soon as he got to the alley opening he was gone from sight.  
"D-don't go..." The coyote cried, tears rolling down his eyes. The first family both of them had in a long time was gone and Grayson never knew whether or not he'll see his little Shadzy ever again.

-back to the present-

The memories that came back to Shadow brought tears back to his eyes, he never realized it before but this coyote was the same one that saved his life and gave him a reason to live again.  
"Shadzy.." He said hugging Shadow's head in which Shadow let him as he cried.  
"I kept my promise.."


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24 - Silly, crazy love

Silver's POV

"SONIC !" I growled and with help from the fellow doctors, were able to knock the door down after he locked it.  
"Sonic, I swear if you!-" I then noticed Sonic was lying on the floor, his face seemed mixed with sleepy and happy as drool dripped off his lips 'wonder what happened to him ...?'  
"Is everyone alright in here ?! please don't tell me there was another fight" my mom asked coming up from behind noticing Sonic lying on the floor and Shadow and Grayson lying together in Shadow's bed. Unlike Shadow who was sleeping under the sheets, Grayson slept gently above the blankets beside Shadow's side 'Wow... whats going on here.. I never seen Shadow let anyone close to him like this in 9 years...'. Shadow gave a small smile in sleep as he rested his head on Grayson's chest, it made me smile knowing that what ever happened in that fight wasn't all for waste. Even if I don't know how or why, I knew now that Shadow's mind is finally at peace.  
"Aww.. This is so sweet" My mother smiled then came over to me, giving me a tight hug.  
"You don't mind if they stay like this ? do you doctors ?" I asked them and by the look on their faces I could tell this was better for them then how they acted before.  
"Well then we better take sleepy head home then" I chuckled grabbing onto the cobalt hedgies legs. Without warning Sonic's legs wrapped around me as I was pulled into his grip.  
"Ohhh Silvy don't go.. I want to play with chu ~" He moaned pulling me down as he dragged his sluggish body on top of me 'Ohh lord.. What is he doing !?'.  
"W-what g-game do you want to play ?" I asked him confusedly then felt one of his hands slide down the back of my pants and over my butt. I blushed red looking at him overly surprised at his actions but he just smiled weirdly as he licked my face. I gave a soft groan as he continued licking, this time on my neck as he rubbed his hand between my cheeks 'Ohh god... this is wrong... but it feels so right...'.  
"... OHH HELL TO THE NO !" Yelled my overly protective mother who then when ape $hit as she drop kicked Sonic upside the head.  
"Mother !? not in a hospital !?" I freaked but then felt her carry me by the back of my neck along with Sonic.  
"Good then we're taking this home. bye kind doctors" she said flatly before dragging me and Sonic back home, the doctors smiling and waving but then sighing in relief when she was out of the picture.

-Back at the apartment..-

"Silver you okay ? Did he hurt you ?" Mom asked me looking over me for injures, I sighed and shrugged her off.  
"I'm fine mom... He was only licking me.."  
"L-licking ?.." She looked surprised then stared at the sleepish hedgie on a small couch who twitched his leg cutely.  
"He's so tired he probably can't think straight.."  
"Silver, I honestly don't believe he's straight.. I think he's just hopelessly confused.."  
"Ohh and what makes you say that ?" I asked raising an eyebrow but then Sonic started mumbling in his sleep.  
"Ohh Silver you look so sexy naked~"  
"That" She said crossing her arms with a huff. Blushing red I looked down and twiddled my thumbs together 'This is weird... first Sonic gets mad and storms off after shadow now he's acting funny in both sleep and awake, even in front of mom... does that mean...'. Rethinking about the past events at the hospital Sonic did try to help me up after I fell and he was disappointed looking after I smacked his hand away but why. Is what mom said true, is he really confused as to whether or not he's gay or straight.. Or is this still a joke in his eyes.  
"YHHA-.. Sweetie it's getting pretty late, I'm going to bed... good night" She yawned then headed to bed 'now that I think about it I'm tired too'. Yawning I grabbed mister sleepy head and dragged him back to my room, flopping him onto the bed.  
"Sonic time for bed k ? let me change into my Pj's and I'll hop in.." I was too tired to leave the room and change so I decided to turn around and pretend he wasn't there as I stripped down, big mistake... GLOP ! blinking I had been tackled down in a playful manner by no other than cobalt himself.  
"Sonic whats the meaning of-" I then noticed hiss lack of cloths (more like just wearing underwear *cough* *cough*) and how he was position on me; his stomach on my back as his torso and crotch were pressed up close to my rear. I gulped nervously, my face going red as I felt the "thing" between his legs through his thin boxer 'D-d-dam its bigger then I thought !?'.  
"I wanna play silvy" He smiled all cheer as he rubbed his head on the back of my neck, twisting my body I manage to get him off my back but sadly not off me as he lied there on my belly.  
"S-sonic whats gotten into you ?!" I flinched then felt him grab me and pull me onto the bed with him beneath me.  
"More like whats going into me" He taunted and pawed at my boxers wanting something but not exactly what I had in mind.  
"S-s-sonic this is crazy, I'm not going to do anything like that so you can prove you aren't gay !"  
"But Silver... Whats there to prove.."  
"Huh ?" Now I was the one confused.. No wait I always was the one confused..  
"The school is gone now, I don't need to go back there cause no one will be there anyway.."  
"But aren't you-"  
"Silvy I know it was your pocket note pad.."  
"HUH !?" I freaked both in fear and in sadness at what he was going to do next but nothing changed that weird smile on his face.  
"Relax Silvy, it doesn't bother me that much cause I know it wasn't all your fault"  
"Wait... you do ?" I asked surprised 'did he really know that it was a mistake that the newspaper guy got the notepad..?'.  
"Yeah.. I also know that you've been wanting to tap this for a while" He taunted brushing his tail between my lower cheeks. Blushing I went speechless, yes it was true I wanted this and that I wanted more action but knowing him I probably wasn't going to be the one ontop anyway, even if I wanted to.  
"I want chu to have it"  
"S-say wha ?" I looked even more confused but then felt his hands travel down my shoulders and to my sides.  
"My virginity.. I want chu to have it"  
"S-sonic.." I was nervous beyond nervous, I had dreamed the day I could share this moment with him and although before there was something holding me back, this time I was free to do as I pleased... Question is can I do it...


	25. Chapter 25

Part 25 - Dangerous or sexy ~

"I want to give chu what you want... I-I've been such a jerk to you Silvy" He pawed at my lap a frown forming on his adorable face; he truly looked upset.  
"Truth is I really like you... more then just like you, but I'm afraid Silvy... I'm afraid that even if this feeling is love that I wouldn't be able to give it as much as you give love to me"  
"Ohh Sonic.. are you telling me that this whole time you were acting strange around me was because you were afraid of disappointing me...?" He nodded and looked down with puppy eyes.  
"Aww but I'd never be disapointed if you'd been honest at the start"  
"Huh ?.. chu mean that Silvy ?"  
"I mean it" I smiled then kissed him on the cheek making him give a small giggle 'his giggle is so cute..'.  
"Make me yours then" He smiled, wagging his tail as he pawed some more on my lap. I smirked now wanting just that as I removed his boxers. He blushed going quiet as I moved a hand over his manhood which was almost what I pictured it to be but at the same time even better.  
"S-silver..."  
"Its alright, I just want to see what chu look like first.. I promise to be gentle" I said moving my fingers to his rear's hole. He seemed so tense, I probably wouldn't be able to have $ex with him without it becoming to tight for the both of us, so I'm just going to have to widen the hole.  
"Just relax a bit.. I'm going to make things wider for me to move in" I told him now sticking one of my fingers into his hole, moving it around in him as a way to make more room.  
"Meep.." his face going pink at the feeling of my finger moving into him, now becoming two fingers then three as I speeded up things.  
"Almost done and.. there all done" I smiled at him, knowing I could make things less painful for him when we finally got down to it. He gulped nervously as he looked at my lap. Giving a quick sigh I pulled myself into finally removing my boxers.  
"I...uhh..." He was just about speechless looking at my "thing" which only made me even more red.  
"It looks.. Hot.." I blushed deeper red, he actually liked it..  
"I'd like it even more inside of me" He said with a small giggle as he pawed at it, all my senses becoming horny as I lusted for this hedgehog.

-Third person POV-

Placing his hands to Sonic's hips Silver got down onto him, letting his lower end enter Silver as he started the first of the humping which began slow as he was not very experienced in this before. Sonic on the other hand found himself in a tight position being this was all to new for him, having to have someone as close as Silver be inside of him, he didn't know how to feel. Wincing Sonic felt Silver go deeper inside of him as he continued his humping pattern, this making the hedgie moan as he felt sensation from Silver's rhythm with every movement. It became harder not to want more of this new found ticklish yet burning desire.  
"G-give me more ~" the cobalt hedgie commanded, even if he was in his right mind there was no way to over come this new found lust inside of him, Silver felt it too. Gripping tighter onto Sonic's hips the hedgie couldn't take it any longer, he didn't want this hedgie later, he wanted him now and nothing was going to stop him from getting what he wanted this time. Going in deeper he decided to pick up the pace as he stopped humping and started thrusting himself into his lover who moaned even more with every thrust.  
"M-more, more ~" He begged only making his partner in crime grip tighter onto him, throwing every care to the world as he gave the hedgie what he asked for.  
"Ohh... Ohh yes ~" Sonic moaned between breaths, feeling the other in him this way was a lot of new feelings for him to take in, some he didn't even know he had. Silver enjoyed the sweet sounds of his partners moan, it only made him even more horny for his cobalt hedgie. Thrusting into Sonic deeper, Silver decided to speed things up so that he could get more pleasure for himself, which he did when things became tighter and much more heated.  
"Ohh your being such a good boy~" Silver moaned feeling blood rush down to his lower section making him pre cum with each thrust he gave Sonic who was going gaga for more.  
"Ahhh, Ohhh !~" He moaned even louder, gripping the bed sheets as things became unbearably heated, his rear felt like it was burning with pleasure that made his heart and lungs throb as well as his lower half. Silver could feel his lower end throb as it became harder due to the cum filling in it. If he was to have a final blow he wanted to get it in Sonic's most vulnerable spot. Panting he made his thrusts into rams as he forced his way into Sonic, his speed and strength doubling in one swift move that made the other hedgie yelp, for pain and joy. Silver had finally made his way into Sonic's soft spot, loving every large moan and $ex scream his mate made each time he rammed it. From this moment it became unbearably hard for either of them to contain themselves, they were more than ready to blow.  
"S-s-s-s-soni-ic I'm G-g-going T-t-tO-" His eyes twitched as he let out a yell, it was unbearable for him to take, with no time for self control his lower end bursted with soft cooling cum that gave the other hedgie such a sensation onto his burning hot insides.  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !~" The cobalt hedgie screamed, the pleasure was too much to take in as his heart and lungs felt like exploding, just as his lower half did, he bursted with cum all over Silver's chest at a rate that some of it even got him in the face and chest fur.  
On the other hand Silver's liquid richness had made its way so deep into Sonic it was practically swishing around now in his stomach as it oozed its way out his rear end, It was finally over. Silver had finally made Sonic all his after 9 years of crushing on him, and shared the moment he's always dreamed as well, the love they could share. Panting both of them gave each other a rather strange but pervy smile. Removing his manhood from inside of Sonic, a pool of cum rushed out of Sonic's rear which was a gaping hole. Still panting along with his cobalt love Silver then realized something he wish he didn't see.. Blood.. Dripples of it coming from the cobalt one's hole, making the hedgie fear that he when to far for his love.  
"S-s-s-sonic I-I-i'm so sorr-" Blinking Silver saw that his love was to tried after his first time making love and that his lungs needed a break as he gently went to sleep not caring about the mess and goo he slept in. Silver was tired to, so he decided to go to bed as well and in the morning talk to Sonic about the blood and whether or not he's okay. Laying down onto of his lover, he didn't even need a blanket to feel warm cause being near his love was all the warmth he'll ever need to go to sleep.

Although unknown to the hedgie's at that time, the door was cracked open enough for an over protective mother to see and gasp at what her son had just did. Pulling away from the door she found herself back to her room, not believing that her son really was becoming a man on his own and probably wouldn't need her anymore.  
"I... I knew one day there would be someone to take my little Silver out of my life but... I just don't want him to go yet..." she frowned, tears dripping from her eyes. Normally she'd be much stronger than this but being that her son was her full world sence her husband died and now she would have to get used to knowing she had been replaced. RING, RING ! Blinking she heard a ring on her cell phone, but not her normal one. Clicking her watch a voice was heard along with a time screen changing as it showed a mystery face on the screen.  
"Agent H.A.L.A.R.T.K... you are immediately to report back to base, we have new information reporting that Doctor Robotnik has now stolen the fifth emerald and is well on his way to finding your's soon.. bring it back with you, that is all-" It said before cutting off. Moving a hand under her bed, She took out a green emerald that glowed like no other emerald in the world could.  
"Silver... Now that your older, I no longer can stay by your side with this type of secret my son... Truth is far more than you can understand, it will put chu and the one you care about in too much trouble then you can handle... and so... This is goodbye my son...".. Leaving she didn't look back.. This was truly goodbye, for where she was going, she was not planning to come back... Well not alive...


	26. Chapter 26

Part 26 - The unexpected

Sonic's POV

"UUuuugggghhhhhh..." I moaned finally able to wake up from probably the strangest most horny and tiring dream I ever had in my life, in it I was coming onto Silver and he liked that I think and the next thing I knew the dream switches to him thrusting his member inside of me as he screwed my freakin brains out. It was strange though, for some reason I liked it. Too much for my own good, cause I seemed to climax all to well in the mid of it all. But hey that was a dream right, it's not like in real life I'd really be the one on botttem-..  
"OWUHHhhh ! Good lord why does my $$ feel like a bulldozer went in and out it so much it exploded !" I whined rubbing my hand over my swollen rear end which for some reason felt sticky as I looked over the whitish squishy liquid on my finger tips.  
"W-what the heck is this suppose to be... hmm" I asked myself, then placed one of my fingers in my mouth, the taste startling me as it was surprisingly really good but a bit salty at the same time. 'Where'd did it come from though, I don't remember that coming out my butt but wait... if that didn't come out my but then that means it had to have gotten in it but how ?' I thought to myself till I felt a shift of weight from on top of me, looking up I was eye to eye with Silver who was completely naked 'HOLY SHIT HE'S NAKED ! wait... BIGGER SHIT I'M NAKED TOO !'.  
"You alright Sonic, your tense look makes you seem constipated ?" He asked sitting up onto my lap, his member now touching mine.  
"O-ohh lord~" I couldn't help but give a small moan, at the feeling of his low member rubbing up against mine but why the hell was I acting this way, I'm not G-... 'Holy crap... I'm gay...'...  
"No... NO ! This is all wrong, all so very wrong !"  
"Huh ? Sonic you alright-"  
"Silver D-did you have sex with me last n-night ?" I asked hoping the anwser was no and that this was all a dream, like the dream I thought I had.  
"Umm... Yeah we did" He smirked his hips almost grinding up against mine as he leaned in to kiss me. Blicking I looked back at him bewildered as I broke the kiss.  
"B-b-but there's poop down there !" I stuttered, his face now curling up funny as he bursted out laughing.  
"Ohhh god, now that's funny !" He rolled over off me onto the floor as he kept laughing 'what was so dam funny about it ! I'm serious their !'.  
"Silver, I-I'm so sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you with being on to-"  
"Wow, wow, wow.. Pause that for a second" His voice hitched a bit as his laughter died out.  
"Sonic I was the one on top of you, remember ? You said chu wanted me inside of you and well... You made it so hard for me to say other wise.."  
"S-so you took advantage of me !" I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't believe it, there's no way in my right mind I would say that and mean it like that. But Silver of all people to take advantage of me.. Thinking about that I remembered something Shadow had told me in the hospital, '"It's not my fault he doesn't forgive you, its your stupidity that got you in this mess ! And as for me so called frameing Silver your wrong again ! Silver gave his note pad to that newspaper jockey so don't start pointing fingers at me !"'... No... No, he couldn't have... But what would he have to gain from this other than to-... Get me to trust him...  
"Sonic..." He asked moving a hand over to my face making me snap as I locked my jaw on it, making it bleed.  
"OOOWWHH !" He yelpped pulling his hand back as he stared at me flabbergasted.  
"YOU BASTERD !" I scolded him, now getting up as I reached for my cloths as I put them on without second thought.  
"S-sonic whats wrong, did I hurt your feelings are something ?" He asked me trying to get me to look at him, I didn't do him the pleasure as I walked out the room and outside to the early morning day.

Silver's POV

I rushed to put on some cloths as I followed him outside, sadly I was in a hurry to see what was wrong so all I wear was my boxers and a white t-shirt.  
"Sonic just tell me whats wrong so I can help you .."  
"You've done enough by selling me out to that newspaper jockey ! I can't believe you did that so you could keep me for yourself !"  
"Huh ?" Now I was the one confused, didn't he tell me he knew it was a mistake from the start and that he didn't care ?.. 'No... He must have not been in his right mind yesterday ! something must have happened at the hospital !'.  
"Why Silver..."  
"Why what..."  
"Why do you love me... For my body, or for me..." I couldn't believe he'd ask that, I loved everything about him, from his shy but cute remarks to his overly silly yet protective fun loving self that I wouldn't change one bit.  
"I love you... Because of everything about you Sonic... That jockey got my note pad by mistake when I dropped it bumping into him, I didn't notice till later what happened and the only reason I didn't tell you sooner was I was trying to tell you but couldn't put it into words because I thought you'd jump to conclusions.."  
"... So... Y-you weren't trying to hurt me..." He asked, tears rolling off his beautiful eyes that sparkled in the sunlight.  
"No.." I brushed his tears away with my hands as I placed a kiss upon his lips that was shared between us till needed for the next breath of air.  
"I'd never want to hurt the one I hold dear to my heart..."  
"Ohh Silver..." He cried as he hugged onto me tightly, tears rolling down his face.  
"If I told you I loved you back... Would you promise to only have eyes for me ?..." I smiled at him as I gave him a peck on the cheek.  
"I've not had eyes on anyone but you my cobalt little hedgie "  
"Then I love you too, my Silvy" And then we kissed once more, till he broke the kiss once again, this time to hold my bleeding hand.  
"I'm so sorry about this.. I shouldn't have bitten you..." He frowned moving his fingers over mine as he held my hand.  
"It's okay, mistakes happen.. I know you didn't mean it" I reassured him, kissing his forehead as he gave a small smile, letting go of my hand.  
"I'm going to get chu some bandages, you just wait here" He smiled warmly, turning around to face the apartment as then something came in impact with it, exploding and sending the building to fire as our bodies flu through the air, making us land with a splash into the deep end of the pool that was a few stories away from the rails we standed near by. Both of us not expecting half of that to even happen as we sank into the water.  
"S-Silvwu" Sonic choked on the water, still not able to swim nor less hold his breath underwater.  
"Hang on ! " I dove in after him, swimming him back up to the surface where we both cocked for air, as the surprise of the impact filled our lungs with water. Coughing we finished get all of it out as we stared at what was our home.  
"S-silvy ! Your mom ! She could be still in there !" Fear then flashing into my mind at the possibility of her being in there.  
" !"


	27. Chapter 27

Part 27 - She's WHAT !

Sonic's POV

"Silver stop it !" I yelled trying my hardest to pull him away from the burning building. It had been less than 30 minutes since the explosion and fire fighters where storming in from everywhere trying to put it out before it destroyed the other homes in the area. Silver wasn't easy having them warn him to stay away, but his mother could have been in there and that itself gave him to much to lose to let them push him away. I love him and respect him for caring so much for his family by putting his life on the line but at this rate I knew it was too dangerous to let him in.  
"Sonic let me go ! I have to find her !" He yelled trying to push me away but I wouldn't let go, not even for a second.  
"Silvy I don't want you hurt ! Please stop !" I told him now crying as I slumped down holding tightly onto one of his legs.

Silver's POV

Everything was running through my mind all at once, ready to crash and take me down with it but then I heard him cry. Clang to my leg he lied there, his eyes welled up with new found tears, holding glints of fear 'was he afraid for me...?'.  
"Aww sweetie..." I frowned, bending to his level as I pulled him into a tight hug.  
"Don't cry... I promise to stay by your side, would that make you feel better ?" He slowly stopped his flow of tears as he hugged onto me, burrowing his head into my neck as he gave soft sobs.  
"I don't want to lose you.. Not when I know I love you.." He sobbed looking up at me, meeting my gaze with his swelled emerald green eyes. My ears folded back, a warm smile now forming on my lips as I kissed him. Blushing he closed his eyes, leaning in as to share the kiss I had placed on his tender lips.  
"You won't lose me Sonic... I promise no matter what happens, I'll always be with you"  
"Thank you Silver..." He smiled but just as soon as we were to share another kiss a voice was heard from not to far that caught both of are attention.  
"Fan service ! " It was Blaze only this time she wasn't dressed in black, heck she was dressed like the Blaze I knew from school only the outfit wasn't all too schooly but more like a mix of punk.  
"Blaze what are you doing here ?" I asked her raising an eyebrow till I saw her turn her attention to the burning buildings.  
"I was walking by not to far from here when I heard a loud boom like noise and decided to come this way.. Diddn't expect to see you both here though, so do you know what happened ?"  
"I-I Think someone dropped a bomb onto the apartment" Sonic spoke up wanting in on the conversation.  
"A bomb ? K why would anyone want to drop a bomb here.. I don't see any importance of this place, well unless someone was planning on killing someone else but I don't know.."  
"Your right.. There must be a reason they destroyed our home, but I don't know anyone who wants to hurt my family other than Shadow who's still in the hospital I believe... Unless he hired a hit man or something..."  
"I highly doubt that.. Working for him I realized he wanted to hurt you himself and that I was only to keep you from running but after what happened I'm like, screw it.. Sure I need the money but I'd rather make it another way then going as low as I did.."  
"Wait she worked for Shadow ?" Sonic asked even more surprised yet taken aback at the same time. Sighing both me and Blaze tried to explain most of what happened in hopes he wouldn't take anything the wrong way like he normally did with his second thoughts.  
"So.. You're a stripper huh ? And you only helped Shadow because you needed money ?"  
"Bingo"  
"...What did you need the money for that was so important ?.."  
"..." She grew dead silent as she then looked down at the pavement for company that didn't seem to be much help to her defence. I too wanted to know but then She spoke up once more.  
"... I was only meant to try it one time...but now... I can't stop..."  
"Blaze... please don't tell me your taking drugs..."  
"I'm sorry Silver... But life isn't peaches and cream, I was really depressed.. I just needed that extra boost but I guess my parents didn't like that and kicked me out.."  
"So then you became desperate in order to go to school and still pay for a place to live.. It made your addiction worse didn't it, now that your depression got better of you..."  
"Ohh don't be a smart $$ Silver... I know I screwed myself but I really am trying to change... I-it just isn't as easy as it looks.." She frowned putting her hand behind her head as she then looked back up at the sky. Seconds later a fireman came over explaining the situation and that there wasn't anyone else in the building at the time of the explosion which gave me a good sigh in relief now that my mind was at peace again.  
"But if she isn't there Silvy where is she ? I know it was to early for her to be at work.."  
"Your right.. hmm maybe She went to visit Grayson at the hospital..."  
"Hmm I thought there weren't visiting hours this early in the morning..."  
"True... Then where could she be..." I questioned myself but then remembered something as I then looked down to see I was still only wearing my boxer's.  
"Uhh... I-I think we need to find a place to stay... Or at least find me some cloths I could change into.  
"Don't look at me guys, I lost my place this morning cause I was late on paying bills again.."  
"hmm then where do we go.."  
"Ummmm... I may know one place... b-but I'm not sure you'd like it... or I would in the matter..."  
"Ohh... and where's that ?"  
"Umm... Amy's place..." My eyes widen, out of all the places in the world that was the last place I wanted to be but then why did he say it. Did he still have feelings for her...  
"It's okay Silver.. I don't have feelings for her.. I was just thinking that maybe-"  
"Maybe she'd forgive you and want you back !"  
"No ! Maybe we could just be friends with her and stay there till we find your mom..." He frowned but I couldn't help but feel jealous thinking about how she would eat him alive with her pinky twisted minded devil she woman-..  
"Silver ! Are you thinking evil thoughts about her or something " He could see the way my eyes twitched as well as my fingers 'yes but she deserves it'.  
"Aww he's jealous that she'd try to take you away from him" Blaze smiled crossing her arms as she knew her stuff.  
"Silver you don't have to be jealous.. I love you and only you, please believe me when I say everything between her and me is all one sided..." Sighing I gave in and trusted my cobalt lover.  
"Okay.. I believe you.."  
"Thanks Silvy" He smiled but then unexpectedly jumped into my arms, making me blink surprised.  
"This time your carrying me, after all that's what lovers do" He smirked with a chuckle making me roll my eyes with a soft chuckle of my own.  
"Tell me where I need to go then"  
"Hey you don't mind if I tag along ?"  
"Sure why not.. just don't slow us down okay ?"  
"You got it" She smirked as we then continued forward.

-Once at Amy's house, with Sonic's POV-

I gulped looking at the door unsure if I should knock due to how blunt last time was. I hoped somewhere in Amy's heart she and I could still be friends but as for her getting along with Silver, I could only fear the worst.  
"Should I knock or do you want to ?" Silver asked me as he placed me back onto my feet.  
"Nah I can do it" I smiled slightly, reaching a hand out as I knocked on the door. Surprisingly it didn't take long before Rosabelle answered the door although I could tell something was wrong when I looked into her eyes.  
"Rosabelle ? Is there something wrong ?"  
"Ohhh.. Everythings f-fine, say why does your friend not wear pants ?"  
"It's a long but funny story, can we come inside ?"  
"S-sure" She nodded opening the door for us to step in, although I was caught off guard by the mess the inside was 'I was here just yesterday... what happened..'.  
"I'm sorry about the mess.." She frowned fixing her glasses as she closed the door behind her.  
"Thats okay... Say where's Amy-" I was cut off by a huff from the couch, it was Amy but something was different about her.  
"D-did you gain weight ?" She blinked at me as she started to sniff, tears rolling down her cheeks as they fell to the floor.  
"I knew I looked fat !"  
"Ohh honey you're not fat... your just growing.." Rosabelle said hugging onto her daughter who just cried into her shoulder. I noticed Blaze look away from the sight as if to hide her face or maybe something else.  
"...Umm... I know it's not my place but what happened to you pinky ?" Silver spoke up going over to Amy who looked at him unsure of what to think as she seemed both scared and upset.  
"W-why are you here... Get out at once !" She yelled raising her hand as to hit him but I wouldn't let her as I grabbed and pulled in away.  
"Amy knock it off, he could have died yesterday because of you.. The least you could do is let him be, he wasn't going to hurt you, he was only wondering whats wrong.."  
"... He has no right to know anything about me so-"  
"Amy stop it, there your friends why are you being so hard on them when they want to help you..."  
"But mom ! This Silver prick stole my boy friend !"  
"Grr, I'm not a prick, slut !" Blinking non of us saw that coming from Silver, heck neither did he as he covered his mouth. Staring at him Amy poured with more tears as she then gave in and cried her heart till it could bleed.  
"I-I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean that !" Silver said trying to change things but it did nothing for the crying pink hedgehog.  
"No your right, I'm nothing but a too but slut who got drunk and got herself pregnant !" She cried, bawling into her mom's shoulder.  
"P-pregnant !" Blaze spoke up shocked as the eye can see which caught Amy's attention as she then remembered the very person who brought her to that stupid bar.  
"YOU BITCH ! THIS IS ALL YOUR DAM FAULT !"  
"... So what if it was, I'm not your damn chaperone and I didn't tell you to get wasted damn it !"  
"But you brought me there, you made me feel so dam ugly !"  
"Stop f#cking yelling at me damn it !" The two females growled at each other till an even more upset Rosabelle came in between them.  
"Both of you stop it ! Fighting makes things worse and the last thing I want to do is get the baby hurt !" And with that they both sat down, trying their best not to look at each other which failed at the least. Sighing I took a seat but then fell to one side of the couch as if my body wasn't evenly balanced or something, heck my butt hurt even more now as I felt bits of cum escape my rear.  
"OOOOooohhhh..." I groaned rubbing my rear as I felt my pants become to sticky for my own good. Silver seems to notice that as he then blushed and look down trying to play the innocent card 'Dam you messed my $$ up Silver..'.  
"You need a towel for that ? Or maybe a shower" Rosabelle asked helping me as I gave her a quick nod.  
"The shower is just down the hall, I'll have a robe waiting for you when your done.. As for you maybe you'd like a pair of jeans to fit into"  
"That would be nice" Silver smiled then looked over to me as I gave him a smile in return before leaving to take a shower but then-. Knock, Knock ! Everyone turned to look at the door as a man in black came in, wearing black glasses to cover his eyes and a headset on his ear.  
"Who a-are you and what are you doing in our home !" Amy stuttered as the man then pulled out a badge that stated in big words "G.U.N".  
"The name is Scatt prower, secret agent for G.U.N.. I'm here about your mother Silver.."  
"W-w-what about m-my mother.."  
"She is a spy"


	28. Chapter 28

Part 28 - G.U.N's most wanted

Silver's POV

It had been 30 minutes since hearing the news but even that long I had trouble believing it.  
"Look, I know this must be hard for you kiddo but I'm telling the truth.. See she's my partner and has been since the day we met which at that time we were younger than you and your friends.."  
"Great.. Look you don't have to lie, if my mom was having a affair with you-"  
"Not at the least mister ! We're just friends plus I have a son of my own to take care of" He huffed crossing his arms defensively. This was getting no where but the more I thought about it the more I doubted what I believed after that bomb 'Could he be telling the truth.. But if so why didn't mom tell me about this before..'.  
"Hey I'm back from the shower, so what did I miss ?" Sonic asked sitting down beside me wearing a white T-shirt with skinny jeans which seemed tight on him 'I'm guessing this was all Amy's mom had that wouldn't look to feminine.. '.  
"Nothing we're still fighting over whether or not to believe him yet.." Sighing he furrowed his eyebrows then looked back at me as he then gave a serious but relaxed tone.  
"Look I would have nothing to gain by lying to you, I'm just here because your mother has lost contact with us near Snow Pass.. A bomb when off and trapped her and all are other agents in the snow.. I was lucky to make it back before the enemy's robot got to the others !"  
"Trapped and now robots ?.. No way are we believing you.."  
"Look you have to believe me ! Your mom is-" Blinking a clicking sound came from his watch as he then clicked one button making a new screen appear but what was on the screen shaking me down to the core. It was my mother who looked to be badly beaten up as her body lied emotionless on the red snow below her.  
"MMmmm !-" I muffled trying to scream, my face completely covered by the stranger's hand as he then told me through his eyes to stay quiet.  
"This is Scatt Prower, who am I speaking too ?"  
"EEEERRRRRrrrrrrr !" a metal voice spoke up although non of what it said was clear.  
"Speak clearer if I am to understand you.. Just what are you after ?"  
"Crrr-... Only one emerald remains.. If you wish to save this woman's life bring me the last emerald.."  
"Grrr.. You sick son of a B!tc# ! What are you and your boss planning to do with that last emerald anyhow !"  
"Crrr-Errr... You have 25 hours, 32 minutes and 6 seconds... That is when... The world will end-" The screen cut off with a high pitch sound leaving all of us to stare wide eye'd. Taking the watch off, The fox smashed it before throwing it into a trash bag.  
"Now do you believe me.. Dam are best agent might die if we don't do something but if we listen we may put the whole world in danger.."  
"I don't understand.. Whats so important about these emeralds that my mom's life is on the line !"  
"I can't tell you... Its top secret information, only agents are to know about this.."  
"Then make us agents" Blinking both me and Scatt looked at Sonic with a raised eyebrow 'could he be serious ?...'.  
"Chu kidding right ! You'd have only less than a day to train, being an agent takes months to do if not years !"  
"Then make us part time so we can at least help.. There's no way I'm going to let my future mother in law die on me that quick" Sonic smirked to me, a smile once again returning to my face. Sighing Scatt sat down trying to think things clearly.  
"You don't get that chu could die out there.. It's not safe and I know non of you have had a gun"  
"Well we don't need guns when we got my speed and Silvy's flying powers" Blinking a ray of hope glinted on Scatt's face as he tilled his head up.  
"Wait you have super speed and he can fly ? Why didn't chu say that before ! That may be of some help to us yet"  
"Plus I can create fire from my hands" Blaze smirked joining in on this which made me more sure we had this in the bag.  
"Hmm.. If you work together we may have a secret weapon on are hands.. K now we have to come up with a game plan and then-"  
"But what about the emerald ?.. What if he gets it first then what, heck do you even know where that is ?" Pinky spoke up feeling left out. She had a point, besides even if we do stop this evil dude who's to say he won't kill mom.  
"Hmmm.. Saddly I wouldn't know where it is.. I know that we found six of them and that they were taken but the last one we couldn't even track down"  
"Ohh that's not good, the last thing we need is for more people to die" Rosabelle frowned looking over to Amy who frowned back at her.  
"Great then I guess we have no choice on the matter but to fight back this evil dude"  
"It's easier said than done.. Agent Halark, or what you call mother was the only one who got close enough to the last emerald, although she didn't find it.. Doctor Robotnik probably thought he could use that to his advantage so he can get her to give him details.." My eyes widen as I then remember that name being told to me before.  
"Grayson said Robotnik helped fix him when he was stabbed a lot.. He said he replaced all his shoulders along with his spine and right foot with some metal parts.."  
"You must have the wrong doctor, Robotnik would never help anyone but himself"  
"But it's true ! Grayson never once lied to me so I know he isn't lying now"  
"Well if your friend's body has robot parts in it then it's no doubt Robotnik is going to use him as a slave soon"  
"WHAT !" I couldn't believe everything going by the second, all I wanted was for this to be a dream and that this would be the part where I wake up and pretend it was all in my head.. How I wish it could be...

Sonic's POV

I could see how troubled Silver seemed by the look on his face but even I couldn't think of a way of helping it this time. That's when a phone rang in the background breaking everyone from thought as they turned to see Amy answer her cellphone.  
"Huh ? Ohh its you now what do you want" Her voice in deepen tone as she looked annoyed at the caller but soon she soften as she looked up at everyone, placing the phone away from her ear.  
"Guy's it's Shadow, he says Grayson saw what happened to your home on the news and that he was trying to contact you to see if your okay and everything"  
"Hmmm, put him on speaker Amy"  
"Ohhh alright Sonikku" She said then clicked a button so that we could hear Shadow's voice.  
"Hello ? Shadow you there ? It's me Sonic" I spoke up then listened for his voice which I was still uncomfortable trusting him of all people.  
"Hmph, wasn't looking forward to talking to you faker but I'm guessing if this is you then Silver's okay as well"  
"Yeah he's okay but a bit troubled.. Look Shadow we need you to get us contact with Grayson, before something else bad happens"  
"Ohh he's in the bed next to me, hey let me pass the phone over" Shadow said then threw the phone over to Grayson who caught it but almost fell off the bed trying.  
"Hello ? Blue boy is that chu ?" Chuckled a happy Grayson on the other end.  
"Yeah its me.. Say Grayson have you been feeling strange or something ?"  
"Umm... Any stranger from being beaten up like a rag doll well no.. Why ?"  
"Grayson we were just told that Robotnik isn't the nice man you knew, he's evil"  
"Huh ? Wait I don't understand"  
"Huh ? Wait a second I know that voice !" Scatt backed up, grabbing the phone from Amy.  
"Your that boy from 7 years ago ! I know your voice because your boyfriend got shot down and I was at the scene when you heard the news"  
"... Y-your cop ?"  
"No I'm a Spy for G.U.N, see your boyfriend's case wasn't normal Grayson and that's why I remember it... See he was killed because one of Robotnik's robot's thought he had one of the emeralds. Not just any one though but the last one of all seven..."  
"W-what !" He spoke up shocked.  
"We know now that wasn't the case and that he didn't have it.. Sorry if it hurts me saying so... but the gem was a white coloured emerald"  
"... White coloured you say" Grayson said then looked down at the gem in his ring.  
"What is this emerald called..."  
"A chaos emerald... But millions of years ago it was said these emeralds where the building blocks of nature due to its mysterious powers of time and space... In fact it's said that it can give you the power to create or destroy... The power to make any dream come true.."  
"The power... To make any dream... come true..." I whispered to myself in silence at those words 'if it can make any dream come true... Then I must find them for myself and myself alone..'...


	29. Chapter 29

Part 29 - The last emerald

-Third person point of view -

"I-... I think I have the emerald" A silent pause entered the house as Grayson's voice reached a hitch, almost like he was choking on his own words. Speaking up, Scatt tried to keep a moderate tone as he then talked into the cell phone.  
"You do realize that jokes are not taken lightly about these gems"  
"But I'm not joking ! I really think I have this emerald your speaking of !"  
"In that case we'll meet you there, what room will you be in ?"  
"Well actually I'm being rolled out by Shadow as we're speaking.. We'll be in the waiting room where you'll find me in a wheelchair"  
"Alright then we'll be over soon" Hanging up everyone looked at each other and knew what had to be done.

Sonic's POV

"Aright the girls stay here where it's safe, me, Scatt and Silver we'll go find Grayson and Shadow"  
"Not so fast ! There's no way your going anywhere like that" Blaze pointed out to Silver's cum stained fur from last night that seem to be sticking up all strange and funny like a cockatoo.  
"Ohh y-yeah " Silver sweated slightly as he gave a soft chuckle.  
"I'll have close ready for you after your shower" Rosebella smiled and showed him to the shower. I smiled seeing him for that brief second but pitied his absence after he left the room 'I'm miss you Silver but I have a mission now, and a goal to aim for... With this new power... I can change the world...'.

30 minutes had passed and me and Scatt made it to the hospital to see just as Grayson said in the waiting room, a wheelchair and all. Although Shadow on the other hand had bandages wrapped all around his chest and belly down to his back and shoulders and around again.  
"Well if it isn't faker" Shadow scuffed folding his arms over his chest.  
"Faker, since when did that happen Shadzy ?"  
"Hehe, yeah Shadzy" I chuckled to myself thinking how feminine that made Shadow sound. He didn't seem to like that as he growled at me with his fangs showing 'ohhh I'm so scared ! NOT ! nice try Shadow but your no big bad wolf'.  
"Ohh never mind that ! Grayson you said you had the last emerald, so where is it ?"  
"Right here I think" He said pointing to the hand his ring was on.  
"Grayson I thought you said that the gem in that was a diamond though ?"  
"I know blue boy but I've been thinking for some time now and I've noticed that my gem is nothing like the diamonds I've seen before and you would know that being I work at a jewelry store" Grayson told me which made sence although it also made things more complexed. If I were to get all seven, I think it would be harder taking Grayson's seeing how much it means to him after his lover died trying to give it to him.  
"Umm... That can't be... Chaos emeralds are much bigger then that .. I should know"  
"But I know this has to be one... If what you say fits than I know the killers motives weren't that he killed him for the fun of it.." He teared up as he slowly removed his ring which sparkled ever since the word "chaos emerald" was spoken. Scatt just frowned at the poor coyote and did as told, taking a look over the ring with the glowing gem.  
"Strange.." He spoke up now taking something out of his pocket that looked to be a normal cell phone but I'm guessing not that normal after all his watch looked to be a normal watch too. Opening the phone he took a picture of the gem then waited till a voice message appeared on the screen.  
"Data confirmed, %100 chaos energy" said the female sounding robotic voice from the phone. A look of shock filled Scatts face with mixed confusion as to how this could be but I guess we all make mistakes every once in a while.  
"How could it be this small... Could it be that the emerald was shrunk to get it out of the wrong hands.." He thought out loud as he then took the ring away from Grayson's hands.  
"Ahhh..." Grayson aked feeling his sore body as his metal foot started twitching on its own, making a squeaky metal like sound.  
"Graygray whats wrong ?" Shadow spoke up looking over the suffering coyote. Scatt seems to notice as he then gave the ring back to Grayson, somehow making the twitching go away along with the new found pain Grayson felt.  
"The gem must be preventing the robotic parts from acting out of control, there for also slowing or softening the pain in your body, who knows it could be the only thing keeping you alive" Scatt spoke making the rest of us look up with question and shock 'So the gem does have power after all.. and that's just one gem, just wait till all seven..'.  
"This could be a problem though.."  
"Huh ? How come ?" I asked him a bit confused.  
"If this emerald is taken from him, he'll lose control of his parts and his body will break down not being able to take it"  
"Ohhh if that's the case what can we do !"  
"...My son..."  
"Huh ?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
"Miles... My son Miles is a genius, if we bring your friend to him so he can look at the gem there may be a chance after all..."  
"A chance for what !"  
"To make a fake emerald..."


	30. Chapter 30

Part 30 - The fox with two tails

After the short travel to the home of mister Power's I stopped and took the time to think about the events that had passed by, it may seemed to be less than a week yet felt like forever in this cause, almost as if everything else in my life wasn't of importance till now. Theres only one thing that bothers me now and that was whether or not this Miles could do what Scatt said he could with making this fake emerald. If so there could be a chance of getting the real one and maybe the rest too and with that, I will rightly change this cruel world.  
"Hmm something up blue boy ?.. You've been silent this whole car trip" Blinking I looked back at Grayson trying to mask my thoughts from his question filled face.  
"Ohh its nothing... I'm just a bit tired out from last night" I said not helping the blush that spread across my cheeks as I could faintly remember the image of Silver's body, from his chest fur to his abs then to his thighs and too his di-.. Blood pooled from my nose without second thought and by the look on Grayson's face I had no doubt he knew what happened that night.  
"OHHhhh you tapped Silvy's $$ hard now didn't chu !" He giggled teasingly at me as he helped hold a napkin to my nose. Although sweet of him for doing so, I saw a difference in Shadow as those words were spoken. He was somewhat shaken as he gripped his fingers into a tighter fist, his eyes filled with disdain and something else I was not picking up on but.. It hurt but not in a rude or demeaning way though, it hurt in the form where I felt as if I was the low life in the room and at the moment I really was. First my thoughts to steal the jewels, and next act as smug as this all sounds so I'd look better too. Dam I feel disgusted in myself right now.  
"Shadow..." He looked up at me with a slight blink not expecting a softer tone to come from me.  
"If it makes you feel better and I doubt it will..." I gulped with sweat dripping from my brow, which made him look at me with blank concern which was new to see in Shadow so it made me more nervous.  
"What faker..."  
"... SILVER WAS THE ONE ON TOP !" I blurted out then covered my face as if I made things even worse for myself rather than make me seem innocent. Silence was all that was left till I could once again reopen my eyes to the stunned sight before me. Dare I say it was the look I thought I'd never see on Shadow's face.  
"H-he w-wha ?..." He was in disbelieve and I couldn't blame him either, after all this time I thought if anything I'd be the one on top but I guess the bottom isn't that bad either, heck it felt awkward but in a strangely good way.  
"Ohhh dear... Shadzy sweetie, it's going to be okay..." Grayson said trying to reach out to comfort him in a hug 'Wait whats wrong with Shadow ?.. did I say something wrong...?'.  
"...I... I'm fine Graygray... just... Fine..." He was lying through his teeth, it wasn't hard to tell. Now the only thing I could think about in that second was how come and from that I only got two things; one was that he must either hate or fear gays and the other was-... He loves Silver too...  
"Guys whats taking you all so long to get out the car, the doors wide open and I had already talked to my son about seeing the ring.. So can we get this thing on the road ? We only have 24 hours and 32 minutes till the world ends you know !"  
"Alright we're coming" I yelled to him as I hurried out to the front door, Grayson and Shadow following slowly behind. Looking inside I saw many books and papers thrown everywhere, some of the following having sentences marked with red ink or highlights. I scratched my head as I entered the room in a manner as to not step on anything important.  
"Its okay kid, My son already got copys of everything on his computer.. Besides we have a mission to do and a world to save !" Scatt declared as he showed me to what seems to be the basement or garage. A flick of lights flashed through the room as it lit open the dark space before me. Surrounding the basement walls hanged several router wires hooked into a wide screen three unit computer with two extra screens and the looks to kill if I were a nerd.  
"Dam... This is your son's ?..."  
"Yep.." He smirked over at me with crossed arms.  
"So where is the boy ?"  
"Right over here !" Came a voice from the computer high chair. Sitting there with a carefree can do smile was a small orangish yellow fox with - Two tails !..  
"WWooooow ! You have two tails !" I spoke up in surprise at the chance this was, after all its said if you see a two tailed fox you'd be lucky and who knows, This could be a sign that things will go my way after all.  
"Ohh yeah... Yes I do" He said shyly as he held his tails over his chest in protection probably thinking that I was making fun of him.  
"Aww.. Its okay, I think its cool" I said with a soft smile which made him lighten up a bit.  
"Well well, what do we have here ?" Came a voice from a wheelchair just up the stair case. A small smile was placed over Grayson's face although his ebony company didn't seem himself as he barely even looked into the room.  
"Ohh Hi !" Smiled the little fox boy as he waved over to them, Grayson the only one to wave back.  
"Now I don't wish to be a bother but can someone help me down there ?.. The doctors say I can't put to much weight onto my body for at least three days to a week"  
"Don't worry about it, I'll carry you down there on my back..."  
"Can't let you do that Shadzy, please be easy on yourself.."  
"Aww don't worry you two, I can handle this myself.. Besides we don't have much time for this !" Scatt scolded as he then came up the steps, picking Grayson up onto his back as he came back down. Placing him down onto a chair, Scatt then looked up over Miles who came over to check things out.  
"Ohhh whats your name little one ?" Grayson asked with a soft smile.  
"Names Miles, although I'm not the biggest fan of it" He laughed a little but then covered himself up as he hid behind his tails again.  
"Well how about a nickname then" Grayson smirked to himself and if I knew better it was going to be one of those pervy ones like he gave everyone else.  
"Grayson if you name this boy foxy I'm not forgiving yo-"  
" WHAT !" Scatt blinked then looked at Grayson almost about to go ape $#!t on him but bit his lips as he gave him "The Look" ( *Warning* "The Look" is highly effective in scaring or scarring its prey in fear on which to handle or deal with business! *Extra warning* The Look is not responsable for, vomiting, constipation or death, if you have anyone of these symptoms please see your doctor immediately).  
"H-hey ! I-I was n-not !" Grayson shrunk down into his chair trying to defend himself the best he could from Scatt's new found boiled rage. Miles on the other hand just stayed there looking somewhat confused but with the hint of a blush on his cheeks.  
"If you must know blue boy, I was going to call him Tails.. You happy now ?"  
"Umm... alright.. Sorry Grayson, although I like this name better" I smiled and looked at Miles who nodded and liked the name too.  
"Just call me Tails from now on then" He smiled and soon everyone else did too. Now it was time for business, after all the clock was ticking and at this point we could lose time.  
"So Tails, you think you can take a look at his ring and tell us what you think ?"  
"Sure I can, but if I'm going to look at the gem I need you to take the ring off.. Saddly being your robot parts are not in full control, if I do take it off then the mad doctor may try to control his body from his computer.."  
"So... We're screwed..."  
"Well no this is actually a good thing"  
"Really how is that ?" I blinked at him somewhat confused.  
"See if Robotnik trys controling his body from this computer then I can trace this signal and find his base and who knows maybe even hack his controls too"  
"Wow ! Thats Amazing ! Scatt why haven't you told us about your son before !" I jumped up, all of this becoming too exciting even for me to handle.  
"Don't get excited yet faker.."  
"Huh ?" I stopped and stared at Shadow who finally walked himself down the stairs and over to us.  
"I'm not saying this could be the case, after all this man from what Scatt explained on the car trip was to be a genius as well.. Who's to say if we hack him, he'll trace us back and vice versa"  
"Hmm.. He's right, it would be a danger but I'm not afraid so long as I'm with you dad"  
"Aww.. Thats my boy" Scatt smiled with pride as he messed with his son's hair.  
"I'll protect you and so will the others.. So can you look things over for us ?" A smile came from the boy as he looked over at everyone.  
"Leave it to me !" And with a final cheer everyone was put to work by first removing Grayson's ring as they then hooked some wires into Grayson's right foot and spinal cord, both on which Grayson was completely uneasy on but held through tightly as he clenched his teeth. On one screen Tails slowly scanned the gem stone he removed from the ring and on a different screen he had his computer kill out extra viruses that held hard onto Grayson's robotic parts.

-23 hours and 15 minutes till end of the world-

Time had passed and Tails looked over at us with his first sight of news.  
"I checked things out and turns out that someone shrinked this emerald as a sign to protect it, but no matter as I have something that will turn it to normal size in no time at all"  
"Ohh that's great, so how long will it take to make the fake once its back to normal ?"  
"Hmm.. I'd say three days"  
"Tails we don't have three days though.."  
"Hmm then I'll try and see if I can finish it in 20 hours but being I don't have much time if I do make it then it will be too unstable to be of any good.."  
"Its okay.. We're not going to use it but we are going to swap it so we can at least save Sylvette.."  
"Hmm, in that case I'll see what I can do.. Ohh and as for your friend I killed off all viruses and have a track on the doctor !"  
"Really ! Then where is he now ?" Refreshing his page the fox blinked at what he was seeing on his screen.  
"No... This can't be ! He's HERE !-" A loud crush and the roof of the building was completely destroyed and thrown to the street pavement as a monster sized wrecking ball hanged over us, its chain hooked to a large floating ship that could have been the size of a football field or two at the most.  
"Ssssssooo-so.." Came a metal voice from a robot that stood onto the wrecking ball, holding the chain with one hand as he watched over us, its voice was the same as the metal voice from the call Scatt got on his watch.  
"You !" I growled at it as it then gave a mechanical laugh, letting go of the chain as it then stood before me in a blink of the eye 'dam he's fast !'.  
"I'll be taking that emerald of your'ssss- The docERRRRRrrrrrrr will need it more than you !" Snatching the emerald from Tails, the robot started its jets as it took off, but I wasn't going to give up without a fight as I grabbed onto one of its legs as it took off into the air, carrying me as I held for dare life.  
"Ohhh persistent little pestss aren't you ? Heh well see what the doctor can do about that !" A opening came in view as I was taken into the dark fortress of the mad doctor himself. A smirked crossed my face as I then swung upward, taking the emerald from him as I then ran for it, heck nothing was in the way of me getting all seven now. Half way across the ship I found myself near the prison room were they kept Silver's mom, her body looked beaten out of shaped as she was covered in dry rotting blood.  
"Hey ! Have no fear, I'll get you out of here !" I smirked as I pushed the unlock button on her cell and went to her side.  
"H-huh ?... S-sonic what are you doing here ! It's dangerous-... Ohhh ouch..." She hissed as I helped her onto her feet.  
"I know that, don't worry I'm going to get you out safely but first you have to help me find the other emeralds"  
"Ohhh you mean these emeralds, hehe" Came a voice from a dark corner of the room. Standing there was a bald egg bellied man with a mustache like you wouldn't believe and by the look of his mad doctor/pilot outfit I'm guessing this is the all mighty Robotnik then.  
"Huh ? Where !" Looking closely I saw him move a hand behind his back, not taking chances I rushed for it as to grab the emeralds but was completely caught off guard with a huge pain within my lower rear and legs that caused me to fall to the floor in pain, blood dripping coming from my back end. Closing my eyes I try'd not to cry as tears flooded my eyes at how uncomfortable this was 'Dam it... Could this be because of last night... Did something happened and someone went to far...'.  
"Huh ? Well that's a shame, if you didn't do that I probably would have tricked you and hit you upside the head.." He chuckled to himself in one of those horrible santa claws laughs.  
"Sonic !" Came Silver's mother as she hurried to my side but just as she came close enough the robot from before stopped her.  
"Well now I'll be taking this" He smirked taking the small stone in my palm.  
"Small as it is now, once at normal size there will be nothing in my wait to stop me from what I am to do !"  
"Grrr... You'll never get away with this..."  
"Ohh but I can and I will.. And just because you hand delivered this to me yourself I'll let you live.. But, not without my own twists" He grinned evilly as he grabbed me by the back of the head.  
"H-hey what are you doing !" I freaked as he then shoved me into a glass dome with a light platform below.  
"You'll see soon enough" Smirking he flipped a switch as a bright light flashed over my body, slowly right before my eyes I saw my body change as my flesh and bones became no more. All that was left of me now was a robot...


	31. Chapter 31

Part 31 - Dark times

Silver's POV

I had a sinking feeling something wasn't right and that I should have gone with Sonic when I had the chance then again it could be the girl's yelling driving me crazy.  
"Girls knock it off ! I know all this is stress enough but there's more important things to deal with then you fighting about the baby !"  
"You wouldn't know what this feels like cause you'll never get pregnant like me !" Amy hissed at me with another bitter mood swing making me narrow my eyes at her in dismay. 'So I can't have kids, big deal.. But if you don't save this world no one will Pinky !'.  
"For someone who has problems with kids, hell why don't chu get an abortion when this is all over" A blink as everyone stared silently at Blaze's cold choice of words, I knew she didn't mean it like that.. Or did she ?..  
"I...I..." Lost for words by the whisping cold, Amy lowered her head back down to her belly.  
"...I know you have no say it this... And although I know I can't keep you... I can't harm you like that either..."  
"Amy..." I never expected of all people that Amy would have motherly thoughts for her unborn child, makes me respect her more as a person. Although I still think she's an annoying pink blob..  
"Now Amy, we don't know who the father is... Well at least I think we don't.." Rosabelle said with folded ears.  
"I hate to bring this up sweetie but... do you even remember what this men looked like.. or even his name...?" As expected Amy's face went pail as she looked back down tearfully.  
"I don't want to remember though... I just..."  
"I know honey but for the sake of the child you have to remember..."  
"... Ohhh... Alright..." A deep sigh and Pinky sat back onto the couch with her arms folded over her chest.  
"I remember sitting at the bar.. Blaze was working or should I say stripping" She scowled with narrowed eyes at Blaze who wasn't amused at the least.  
"Insalt me all you like, it's not like I opened my door's freely" She grunted back at Pinky who just rolled her eyes.  
"Anyway, as I was saying I was sitting down at the bar.. Then somebody sat down next to me... He seemed to be in a messed up kinda mood so I felt kinda bad.. I guess he caught onto that though"

-Flash back to what happened ! (warning, not all of the things written are of what Amy remember's)- Third person POV-

Sitting in wait Amy wasn't amused as to how things were playing out in her favor. The last place in mind she wanted to be was this stink joint of a club but if it meant getting her boyfriend back she had no choice in the matter.  
"This seat isn't taken now is it ?" came from a man who stood beside Amy's seat next to a empty chair.  
"Take it, it's not like I'll be using it anyway.." Amy said bluntly which was enough for the male to go for as he sat down beside her. In all truth though, there was another empty chair in the bar, the only difference was that he wouldn't be able to sit next to her. At the moment it seemed as if there was only one thing on his mind though and just looking at her, he knew that he was going to get it tonight. Now how to get it was the fun part he thought, then put his skill's to the test by getting more of her attention. Making a face he laid his head down at the table and pretended to be depressed as he gave a fake groan hoping she'd take the bait.  
"Are you alright ?" She questioned looking over at him. 'Just as planned' he thought with a mentle grin as he lifted his head to face her.  
"I'm sorry mam, I'm in a bit of a slump at the moment.."  
"Ohh and how come ?" She asked now giving him his full attention.  
"You see I was suppose to meet my date here but as things turn out she ditched me here for the next guy in line.. It's a shame to, I had already paid for the drinks too ahead of time.." He told her trying to play innocent with however far it'd get him.  
"Well.. Umm..I guess if you already bought them ahead of time I don't mind sharing.. Just no alcohol please.."  
"Ohh why of course not" He grinned hiding his sickly smirk from her as everything fell into plan.  
"Bartender, you remember my special order now do you ?" He winked to the bartender who even knowing it was wrong to serve alcohol to her, he did so anyway being he was the strangers wingman.  
"Here ya go and on the house !" He said placing the drinks down in front of them but not before slipping something into Amy's.

-back to the real story (I'm guessing you can figure it out from here . )-

"Great... you don't even remember his face yet he got away with drugging you, sleeping with you and now boom you have a bun in the oven and your blaming this on me !" Blaze huffed crossing her arm's. All this was stranger to me, heck I really didn't even think anyone could worry more about being pregnant then the end of the world but hey then I met these crazy people.  
"Look just because I'm not the bitch you point me out to be I'll help you track this bastard down.. But as far as that goes I'd need you to kiss my feet first and beg me to forgive you-"  
"Excuess me but forgive your Sorry $$ ! Screw that, heck screw you too !"  
"GIRLS JUST SHUT UP !" A silent blink and everyone turned their eyes to Amy's mom.  
"I had enough of this fighting, and it's quite clear you both ain't going to settle down ! So as of now Blaze your going to watch over my daughter till she has her baby safely ! by the end of the month ! (See I found out hedgehog's breed faster than 9 months ^^" )"  
"But mom !-"  
"Wow wow wow ! Hey I'm not babysitting no one !" Blaze testified as to make things clear that her and Amy ain't anything alike and that it would be hell trying to put the two together. I thought this could go on forever till I saw the look in Rosabelle's eyes. She had a plan up her sleeve and by the looks of it something else too.  
"I was going to save these for a rainy day but you girls give me no choice !" She scolded as she took out a pair of handcuff's, cuffing the two's arm's together and locking it in place.  
"Mom you've got to be kidding me ! How could you turn on me like this !"  
"Pinky I think the better question is how she got those handcuff's.. And hey, can we stop worrying about the past and save the future ! You heard that robot, it said if we didn't get the emerald within that time I could lose my mom and lets not FORGET ! THE END OF THE WORLD !"  
"..." Everyone just stared at me as if I was the mad man yet all of them knew I was right but even so didn't want to show it.  
"I know you all are scared... Heck I'm scared.. The one I love is on the battle field right now though ! I can't stay here on the sidelines and wait for something to happen.. I just can't !"  
"But Silver...-" A ring and then everyone turned their eyes to the phone.  
"Rosabelle... You expecting anyone to call ?..."  
"Ummm... No.. Not really..."  
"...I'll answer it..." I said slowly approaching the phone, the number saying unknown which wasn't a good sign. I looked at them before gulping and picking up the phone.  
"H-hello ?" I gulped but only heard ringing.  
"Umm.. You have to click the talk button first..." Rosabelle shivered holding onto Blaze and Amy as all of them stood there silently shaking. One last gulp of air as I held my breath and clicked the button.  
"S-silvy..." I Blinked to hear a voice that sounded to familiar to be mistaken although something wasn't right with the tone.  
"S-S-sonic ? Is that you ? why does your tone sound funny? "  
"ERrrr- It's because he's my puppet now !" Came the voice of the metal sound from the last call.  
"Grr what have you done to him !" I growled as the voice mocked me with its sickly cackle.  
"He begged me as his last wish to speak to you once again.. I thought because he did so well bringing me the last of the emeralds I'd grant him this last wish"  
"W-what !" I shouted not believing of all people that my love would turn on me like that 'No it can not be true, There just can't be...'.  
"Look outside hedgehog.." Blinking, I held my breath as I answered the front door to find Scatt, Shadow, Grayson and some yellow two tailed fox on the ground in a beat up shape.  
"Guys ! What happened to you !"  
"I happened to them" Spoke a robot who came out from behind a tree.  
"You... You did this to them..." I said beneath my breath as I began to growl. He cackled evilly as he continued walking my way.  
"I thought since it is not yet time that you may want to save what little of life you have remaining with your so called friends"  
"Not that I'm not grateful, but where is my family... Where is Sonic..."  
"Ohh do you really wish to know... heh, fine I'll let you be with them once more.. it will be all the more painful when they die in your arms" He laughed with a mediocre glare, stepping toured the trees as he dragged out my mother from behind.  
"MOM !" I freaked seeing her bloody state. She wasn't dead although she looked to be beaten like a rag doll, just thinking about it made me fear for Sonic seeing as how everyone else turned out.  
"You want her.. Take her then !" He laughed throwing her to my feet in a heep, my eyes swelling with tears as all my past memories of her broke me down on the inside.  
"Mama !" I fell down onto my knees and held her into my arms as to try to protect her from the cold ground.  
"Mommy... Mommy please move... Please say something !" She was breathing but still no sign of any real movement.  
"Hmph and now to top things off I'd like you to take a last look at your blue blur friend" He smirked throwing a bag over to me, it also hitting the ground as a metal creature fell out of it.  
"W-what is that thing ! And why does it look like-" His smirk darken as my worst fears came to me.  
"S-silvy...?" It spoke in a fragile voice similar to Sonic's.  
"Sonic..." I reached my hand over to his as both are hands touched once more. It was him, I could feel it as are hands were held. Even though I can't explain it I knew it just had to be him, not even a copy could fill the spot in my heart he does.  
"It's all over is it..." more tears fell from my eyes as I looked back at all the events that lead up to this very moment and the beloved lie that started it all.  
"Robotnik won..."  
"No... That's when you were wrong.."  
"Huh ?" I stared at him confused, liquid still dripping from my eyes.  
"My creator was no more than a pawn to me as it seems the emeralds were all I was really after... I was a cleaning robot for 20 dam years ! I grew sick of it ! So I came with a plan to trick the doctor into putting me into better use.. The emeralds make wishes come true..And soon I shall destroy every mortal being and replace all things with robots who worship me ! No longer will I take orders and no longer will I be bossed by that stupid fat man !"  
"No... It just can't end like this..." I gasped with widened eyes as he then took the emeralds out.  
"Now.. To destroy all that is good !" Closing my eyes I could not bare to watch but then... Nothing happened...  
"Huh ? W-whats the meaning of this ! Why the hell aren't they working !" He yelled in outrage, stomping his metal feet against the ground as if to blow off steam.  
"I order you emeralds to work.. SO WORK !" He growled metabolically yet again nothing.  
"Silvy whats wrong... Why aren't they helpping him...?"  
"I-I don't know..."  
"It's because he is not pure of heart"  
"Huh ?" All of us turned to see Amy's mom in the door way, of all people not expecting that she'd know anything about this.  
"Rosabelle... How do you know about this... Are you a secret protector of these emeralds and have been hiding this the whole time !"  
"No..." She said flatly.  
"I looked it up on Wikipedia..."  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !" I blushed looking down embarrassed.  
"Grrrrrrrrr ! WHAT !" The robot growled as he now realized like the rest of us his whole search was for nothing.  
"Thats game... With out the stones you better start rethinking about being a cleaning robot !"  
"Why you little !-" He stopped then began to smirk once again on which I was confused.  
"So I can't use the emeralds.. That doesn't mean I can't do this !" He declared, yanking Sonic from me as he gripped tightly over his metal neck.  
"Let him go ! He didn't do anything to you !" I said placing my mother down so I could get up and face metal face himself.  
"The doctor told me once a story... He said he had an idea to create a robot that had the heart of a mortal as such as yourself... He said that if he even had the emeralds that he'd use the robot as an ark to control its power and use it freely.. But as you know the emeralds once used split apart once more into the world.. But with this machine they'd all fuse into one and never break apart as long as the machine was fused with them.." Staring in horror I finally realized why they turned Sonic into a robot in the first place.  
"You made him your ark..."  
"Correct..." He grinned holding Sonic over the emeralds as they all began to glow. Suddenly rising from the ground they floated around Sonic as they span in circles so fast that when they stopped it became one purple emerald altogether.  
"Just because I'm your so called stupid ark doesn't mean I'll listen to you.. I have free will !"  
"Ohh not if I do this though" he mocked pressing a finger into a small hole in the center of Sonic's chest.  
"W-wait ! What are you doing !-" Sonic screamed but then his voice cut short as he became lifeless.  
"By resetting your options I can control and order you to do what ever I want.. Now wake up.." A light spark and Sonic rewoke, his eyes red unlike their normal shade of green. Taking the fused emerald into hand Sonic then placed it into his chest, sealing it in place now. 'No... This can't be happening...'.  
"Now.. Rise Metal Sonic.. Use the powers of chaos and destroy this world !- But first... Destroy Silver the hedgehog !"  
"...Yes master.."


	32. Chapter 32

part 32 - Final Curtain Call

"No... Sonic he's not your master ! Snap out of it, this isn't funny !" Nothing I said fazed him as within a blink of an eye he came at me, slashing his metal claws across my face as new formed scars dripped with blood over my right eye which cried in pain as it sealed shut. Gritting my teeth, I screamed out in pain, blood blinding my senses as well as half my sight 'This can't be happening... This has to be a nasty dream.. If so why can't I wake up !'.  
"Hope is meaningless.. With the chaos emeralds there's no chance you can win !"  
"He might not alone... Guess it means I have to step in.." turning my attention I looked over to the voice itself to see that Shadow was standing up even in his beat up state.  
"Shadow no... He's to strong by himself... You're in no shape to face him..."  
"Then why don't chu get off your sorry $$ and help me then.." He scolded, getting between me and sonic as he stood ready to fight. He was right, but even I didn't know how to control my powers just yet.  
"Silver... Come on.." He taunted making me get back on my feet as I stood beside him looking at Metal Sonic once more. I didn't want to fight him and at this rate I wouldn't do much good if I could. Still Shadow was right and if anything I had to stop him before anyone else gets hurt.  
"I'm ready now..."  
"Then don't hesitate... When the time comes, just act.." A quick nod and soon we both split up taking on two different sides of Metal Sonic.  
"Take this ! Chaos spear !" Forming lightning in the palm of his hands Shadow striked sonic from the side only to have his attack smacked to the side with the flick of Metal Sonic's rist.  
"Now Silver !" Shadow demanded charging for another attack. One quick gulp and I tried to focus of the move I used before when Shadow had attack me from before... Yet nothing.  
"What's the matter Silver ! Attack already, he's not going to stay still forever !"  
"Shadow I don't know how to use my powers !"  
"You WHAT !"  
"Enough ! New objective, Destroy all life-forms !" Clinking his heels together Metal Sonic's feet came off the ground powered by his rocket shoes. Within seconds speeding off into the sky and out of sight.  
"F#ck ! Silver why didn't you say something before hand !"  
"I didn't know he'd dart away !"  
"Well now doom's day is coming after all !" ears folded but I had no idea what foolish mistake I made. I was so helpless at this point, of all the things in the world to do I knew attacking Sonic was the last thing from my mind even if he turned metal.  
"There has to be something we can do... Anything !" I could picture that robot laughing at me now if he didn't leave after Metal. I just couldn't believe that the day I finally made my crush come true that this would happen of all things.  
"Wait... I might can help you..." Said a voice from behind the bushes. Coming closer towards the moving bushes I caught eye of an overly, obese belly sized human who badly needed his nose hair's trimmed.  
"W-who are you...?" I asked as the man sat up and looked over at me.  
"The names, Doctor Ivo Robotnik" A small gasp of surprise as I then narrowed my good eye angrily at him.  
"You ! You're the reason all of this happened in the first place !" I growled grabbing hold of his coat collar, staring at him with my blood shot eyes.  
"Technical difficulties... Look now's not the time for pointing fingers, I know I made a mistake but I can fix it..."  
"And why should I trust you.."  
"Because I'm your only hope to get him back..." Growling I let him go as I looked him over.  
"How..." Catching his breath he got back up using the tree to support his weight.  
"That cleaning bot you met before's name is Syther, as developed as he sis I always held one secret about each robot of mine.. Inside my ship there's a hidin control room were I can reprogram or shut down robots in no time... If you get me their I might be able to shut your friend off.."  
"Shut him off !.. I don't want him shut off, I want him back the way he was ! The way he was suppose to be before all this !"  
"Relax ! As long as all his pieces are together I can reverse my machine and turn him back to his normal, furry, hedgehog self.." I didn't want to but I had to believe him for Sonic's sake.  
"GUYS HURRY ! THE NEWS IS ON !"  
"Huh ?" Rushing back inside, me, shadow and the fat man looked onto the screen my eyes staring in horror at what I was witnessing. One by one innocent people being slaughtered by the hands of the metal monster my lover had become. Tanks firing bullets that could not do harm to their intend target as it knocked them all out of reach and into crying crowds. I could not take my eyes from the screen as all that I knew and loved crushed down on me, its violent waves drowning me in the darkness that has beholded me.  
"Silver..." Blinking I was snapped out of thought when a hand smacked me across the face. Pausing for a moment, I slowly looked over the new hand print on my cheek then back to Shadow who held his normal stern, yet emotionless look.  
"I know your upset but this isn't the time to zone out... People are dying, it's now or never do you understand !"  
"I... I understand..." I sighed lowering my head in shame as dripples of blood came from my eye once more, burning my vision as I was sure I'd had brain damage later.  
"Very well, I have a plan.. One of us has to stall out metal, I need defence when entering the ship.. Who knows whether or not Syther might be there in waiting.. "  
"In that case I'll go after Metal... Silver, you watch over Robotnik.."  
"Huh ? And what makes you the one to have to go after Sonic !"  
"Because you know I'm stronger then you and have a better chance against him !"  
"But your ribs are broken, at least I'm better off even without one eye ! Shadow let me go !"  
"Your not going and that's that !"  
"And why can't I !"  
"BECAUSE I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN !"  
"..." Everything became blank as I saw him turn away, catching glimpses of tears. I remember 9 years ago, this boy who I once called my best friend and looking back now I saw all along that very boy was still there, even if he didn't want to admit it.  
"Shadow... I..-" I couldn't finish as he turned and walked away, leaving after metal.  
"...I'm sorry..."

-Some time later -Third person POV-

Racing to Station Square, Shadow found G.U.N soldiers being tossed around left and right. Everything and everyone in panic as buildings and trees lit on fire, cars exploding in violently loud sounds.  
"Destroy all life-forms.." Screeched a metal being as it teared open machines as its body then gained new parts till it was no longer hedgehog but something more dragon like.  
"Dam this looked a lot easier ten seconds ago..." Gulped the ebony hedgie as the metal monster took notice of him, scanning his every moves as to preplaned a counter attack.  
"Prepare for decimation !"

-Meantime with Robotnik and Silver-

"We're almost there, just down the hall !" Shouted the egg shaped man as they both rushed down the hall trying to escape the lazers pointed at them.  
"You had to put this much security !"  
"I didn't think my own robots would turn on me ! I never truly wanted to be evil, all I wanted was to be a pediatrician but look where that got me !" They argued as the obese male punched in the password, opening the doors before another round of lazers went off. quickly shutting the doors the two males looked for the controls.  
"Alright, watch my back while I override the controls"  
"Got ya eggman.."  
"Eggman !" The doctor grunted as he typed into a computer, punching in random codes and numbers as to break the firewalls placed onto his robots.  
"How long will it take.."  
"Not too long.. I'm doing the best I can under such pressure..."  
"And just what makes you think I'm letting you slip away this easily !" Said a robotic voice from behind the door.  
"Crap ! Syther's back ! Hurry !" Silver shouted trying to hold the door in place from the robot that kicked and flailed at it, leaving huge dent like holes as he smashed one of his fists through, grabbing hold of the silvery hedgies neck.  
"Game over kid.."  
"No... game over for you !" Silver smirked as the robot stared confused till turning around with widen eyes as one by one the wall mounted lazers fired, destroying him in seconds as he let go of Silver to cripple to his robotic death.  
"I'm glad to see your using your head.. Now look onto the screen !" A quick turn and Silver widen his eyes to see Shadow's limp body beaten to a pulp by the metal monster flying over head.  
"This isn't good.. Not at the least... From what this data's showing, somehow Metal Sonic is using the chaos emeralds to absorb every machine it destroys now becoming Metal Overloard.."  
"M-m-metal O-o-overlord ?" Silver meeped as the creature was preparing one last strike.  
"Override it ! Hurry, Shadow might not make it if you don't !"  
"I'm trying, I'm trying !" He screeched as he kept pressing keys.  
"Almost done and, there !" Hitting one last button the computer sent out a signle completely overriding Metal's controls as Sonic regained control over his metal body as his eyes returned back to their normal shade of emerald.  
"Huh ? Wh-what happened ?" Sonic questioned looking around at all the destruction that had previously tooken place and then at Shadow's limp body.  
"Shadow... I did this too you did I..." He spoke with a metallic frown as he picked up Shadow's body, as he then focused on the emerald.  
"Ohh mighty chaos emeralds, please grant my wish and restore all that I have damaged while in this form..." A small sparkle from his chest as soon enough Shadow's body recovered along with the rest of fallen souls after words resulting in the emeralds to defuse as they disappeared once more, soon turning Sonic back to his first stage metal form.  
"Thank god all of this is over" Silver smiled taking a mic as he pressed the button so that Sonic could hear from at the other end.  
"Silver ? Ohh Silver, I can hear you" He smiled placing Shadow onto the ground as he listen closer to his lover.  
"...I'm sorry"  
"Huh ?" Both Silver and Sonic questioned as then the doctor then looked over to Silver with a sad frown.  
"There was no other way to shut him down... Other then to set off the self destruction count down..."  
"SELF DESTRUCT !" Both shouted, there worst fears coming to life as they knew they were to lose each other.  
"Doc you can't do this ! Stop the count down !"  
"I can't... how much more do I have to say sorry to you to make my point !"  
"...How...How long do I have doctor..."  
"... 3 minutes..."  
"There... There not enough time to turn him back..."  
"I'm sorry..."  
"Silvy..." Raising his head Silver tried to suppress his tear flow with no avail, as he stared at the screen to see his lovers face for the last time.  
"You deserve so much better than me..."  
"Sonic..."  
"Listen... After I first heard about the emeralds I had my own idea in mind for them... I was going to wish to have a family that wouldn't leave me and truly loved me... I feel so horrible because I never thought about whether or not this could affect me and you... I'm so sorry I'm so selfish..."  
"Sonic... I don't care that you can be selfish and I would understand if that's what you really wanted because I love you and want you to be happy..."  
"I love you Silvy..." He said with a final smile as he sped off into the sky, tears rolling down Silver's face as within seconds his lover was no more.  
"Self destruction sequence confirmed" said the computer before shutting off. Everything was over, everything finally ended, yet to one left for longing, for arms that will no longer be holding him.  
"Sonic... Ohhh my Sonic, your all gone..." Silver cried out bursting into tears over the death of his one and only love. Feeling guilty for what he did, the doctor sighed and walked over to the hedgie.  
"Look... I know this is bad... But think of it this way, you can find somebody else in your life now.."  
"But...But.. I don't want anyone else... I want my baby blue hedgie back.. I need him back... I need my Sonic back..." He cried defencelessly as his bloody eye burned with the salt of his tears. Frowning more the doctor was to give up till he remembered something he told the hedgie before.  
"Wait I think we can get him back !"  
"Y-y-you can ?" The hedgie questioned with sniffles not able to take it, if it was a joke.  
"He died as a robot which means all we really need to do is re find all the parts from the explosion, and with in no time I can put him back together again !" Clearing his sniffles Silver got up and hugged the doctor.  
"T-thank you.." He said with a weak smile as the doctor smiled back weakly as well.

~ It had been more than a year since that very day, where that one silver lie soon turned to grey and now that you read my story, all that I can say, good luck and have a nice day ~ Silver

Putting the pencil down, I sighed looking over the pages of paper in front of me. My first book, I had never expected it to be about a first experience but even so I think it's worth the read.  
"What are you going to call it Sir ?" Said the editor as I handed him the papers.  
"I'll call it Beloved Lie... I know he'd like that if he was still here today" I said before leaving the building as I walked back home to Amy's house. Knocking I was greeted by my mother who'd been living here along with myself after the loss of our home.  
"I'm sorry I'm late.."  
"It's alright sweetie, me and Rosabelle are making dinner, you want some when it's finished ?"  
"Sure mom, thanks" I smiled placing my raincoat onto the coat rack as I walked over into the living room to see Amy and Blaze playing blocks with Amy's 11 month old baby Delilah.  
"Hey, gals" I smiled and sat on the couch next to them, all of them smiling back as Delilah giggled to see me.  
"Siwy" She squealed, trying to reach for me as I smiled and picked her up with Amy's okay.  
"Aww who's my favorite little niece" I smiled tickling her as she giggled at my touch.  
"So did you finish your book Silver ?"  
"Yeah.. Turned out to be a long one actually.." I sighed giving Delilah back to Amy.  
"Hey, don't feel down buddy at least you have us" Blaze smiled along side with Amy.  
"Thanks you two, I probably wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for your support... I'm just sad cause we couldn't find that one missing piece.."  
"Silver..." Blaze frown slightly, but then got up and sat by me.  
"Grayson and Shadow wish they could be here with you on your birthday, but at least they sent you this.." She said handing a small box over to me. Picking it up I looked over it before untiring it's ribon. Slowly opening it I gasped to see the last piece left for Sonic.  
"This is it ! The last piece !" I stamped as I got up and headed to me and my mother's room, rushing to the closet as I had all the other pieces of Sonic put together, all expect this one. Gulping I took out a screwdriver and looked over the last piece.  
"Well... Here goes everything..." I said before getting the piece in place as I screwed it back on, giving one last gulp before I flipped the power switch and waited.  
"Sonic..." I asked hoping somewhere deep down in that metal body of his he could hear me. A small green light lit his eyes.  
"Silvy...?"

.:The End:.


End file.
